Quest for the Holy Grail
by HGWellsIsAWoman
Summary: AU - Thrown together, Myka renowned archaeologist and Helena the eager writer work together in Glastonbury England on the trail of the mystical artifact that is 'The Holy Grail'. Will it be just another wild goose chase for the mythical object or can Bering and Wells find this enigmatic artifact that has plagued story books for hundreds of years!
1. Meeting the Team

6.30 am the plane landed at London Gatwick.

7.00am Myka Bering was in her hire car. 7

7.05am Myka was on her way to Glastonbury for her 10 o'clock meeting at her new dig site.

9.30am she arrived at her destination.

Stepping out of the car looking around at the green rolling hills of Somerset against the cloudless blue sky Myka was reminded just why she loved her job so much. Breathing in the crisp countryside air she stretched feeling tired but succinctly content. Being one of the most sought after archaeologists in the US the brunette found herself travelling all over the world, working at all sorts of sites. One month she might be suffering the heat of some sandy desert, the next she could be battling against the cold in an outer arctic region. Whatever the location Myka Bering loved her job and thanked The Gods for giving her such a privileged position in life.

Myka had always been a hard worker, she barely socialised as a teenager, instead she stayed in, read books, learnt new languages and studied ancient civilisations avidly following the history of ancient kings and queens like others her age read about the latest celebrities in the gossip magazines. She had worked hard to graduate with top marks, she had worked even harder for 6 years at university to get her masters degree and doctorate, then just after her 28th birthday her professor Artie Neilson found a job for her which would turn out to be her lucky break.

Artie sent her on a hunt for a mysterious artifact deep in the south American jungle. Stone tablets had been discovered in coastal cave just off the coast of Mexico that supposedly revealed the location to a solid gold Incan sceptre that could control the earth elements. Myka followed the trail that she could cipher from the ancient tablet and discovered a hidden temple buried beneath the trunk of a huge forest of trees by an earth quake 5000 years ago. Interestingly hidden deep within the treasures of the lost temple was Myka found the sceptre clasped in the hands of a solid gold 6 metre statue if the Incan deity Ayar Cachi, a known to be hot tempered God thought to be the cause of earthquakes in Incan folklore. Coincidence maybe, but Myka couldn't help but believe in more mystical influences and perhaps even the magic of the sceptre itself.

The treasures of the hidden tomb were exhibited in New York and from then on Myka Bering had set her name in stone amongst the top archaeologists in the US and requests for her presence at dig sites had been a constant stream in her inbox ever since.

She smiled to herself hard work does pay off after all, she couldn't help but feel a little smug with herself as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her leather fedora form the back seat of the red hire car. She knew it was cliché, ever since Indiana Jones hit the screens in the 80s every young wanabe archaeologist wore the damn things, but to Myka it had a more sentimental purpose. The fedora had been her fathers, and he had given it to her before she went on her first long haul excavation in Cairo. It had been his grandfathers who had been a pioneer in the new lands of New America. Her Father had always said the hat should belong to an adventurer, something he had never been running a simple bookstore, so he gave it to Myka telling her to fulfil the duties of the pioneer's fedora and live the life his grandfather could only dream of.

Myka felt the rim of the hat and imagined all the journeys the well-worn leather had already been through. Being a stickler for tradition, despite the Indiana Jones jokes Myka would not depart from her precious heir loom which she certainly planned to bestow upon her children one day

'_Wow children' _she thought to herself '_You might actually want to get a boyfriend first Bering'_ she mentally mocked herself. She had had a long term partner Sam during college but they amicably split when she was 24 due to pressures of work on both their parts. Time passed by, jeez life had passed her by and now here she was 32 years old and no one to share her amazing life with.

Sighing to herself the smugness she felt earlier dissipated. Perhaps if she hadn't worked quite so hard to the point of shutting herself of from the world she might actually have found the time to meet somebody. Perhaps the socialites at uni had it right after all. A person couldn't truly have it all could they?

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a young red head who pulled up in VW camper next to her. The door swung open and a punky looking red head stepped down from the vehicle and extended her hand.

'Myka Bering, it's a pleasure to meet you at last.'

Myka shook the red head's hand in return and smiled warmly.

'Miss Donovan I presume?'

'Please call me Claudia. I'm not one for all that formal malarkey. Sorry I'm running a little late….disaster at the flat I rented involving a pigeon and a kettle…don't ask! Shall we go meet the team? I know they are all bursting to meet you.'

'Myka smiled at the babbling young woman before her. ' That's not fair…you have me intrigued…perhaps I shall get the story our of you later Until then lead the way… I'm looking forward to meeting my new team also…but please tell me you have somewhere I can grab a cup of coffee, I am pooped?''

Claudia put on her best British accent, 'Darling we're in England don't you know. Here we drink tea, tea, tea and the even more tea.' Claudia laughed going back to her sassy American drawl. ' We do genuinely have every selection of world tea practically on tap here but there is a mediocre instant coffee blend that I can rustle up for you?'

Myka smiled warmly at the red head, 'That sounds perfect, I'll take any form of caffeine right now after the flight I've had. If not I fear I'll be snoozing at the feet of my team mates. Not the best impression I wouldn't imagine.'

The two women laughed and chatted about Myka's journey to England all the way to the gates of Glastonbury Abbey. They had gotten on well from the moment Claudia had approached Myka almost 4 weeks ago sending back and forth enthusiastic and bantering emails, it seemed in life they were going to get on just as well.

As Myka stepped into the foyer she could see the ruins of the abbey through the tall glass windows on her right and she felt a familiar tingle in her belly filled with excitement and anticipation. Ever since she had received Claudia's email titled 'Glastonbury – a realistic hunt for the holy grail' she had been completely intrigued. For years the legend of the 'holy grail' had been retold and there had never been hard evidence that it even physically existed, however when Claudia had contacted her because they had permission to dig at Glastonbury Abbey the supposed burial ground of Kind Arthur she couldn't resist the pull of adventure. Sure Myka liked to be factual but it was that same sense of magic and more to this world than just plain objects that encouraged her to book the trip to England. That and the fact the reason they had permission to dig in the sacred grounds of the abbey was because a 5metre squared patch of grass in the grounds had collapsed into a unknown hidden chamber beneath. It could be nothing, it could be a simple cellar left over from medieval England but then again it could be a new lead to something a lot more exciting, something which Myka knew she would want to be there for if that were to happen. What was even better she barely had to do anything but show up, Claudia had prepped the scene, gotten the required permissions, built up a team and sorted the health and safety for the dig, all Myka had to do was turn up for the fun stuff.

Claudia returned from the nearby office bringing a hot steaming coffee in a polystyrene cup.

'Here you go…get this into…I put an extra shot in there to give it a nifty kick.' Claudia winked at the curly haired brunette who smiled and mouthed a 'thankyou' in return.

'Right.' The young American headed into the main building, 'let's get you introduced. It's a small team, but due to the delicate terms of our excavation I felt it would be better to have just a few hands at work. We want to cause as little disturbance as possible if we want to get our full 2 weeks here.'

Rounding the next corner they found three others sat chatting quietly at a small children's table, clearly it was usually used for school trips making the group look quite comical sat like giants on miniature chairs.

Claudia called out to the group ' Greetings people! Look who I've found!' Immediately the group stood with extended hands and smiling faces.

Claudia went around the small group introducing them all by name, the broad dark haired chap was Pete, Myka couldn't help noticed he looked at her cleavage at least two times. Then there was a tall and slim blonde guy called Steve, extremely well groomed Myka noted and finally another curly haired brunette Leena.

Once introductions had been made Myka joined the others at the tiny table and sipped at her extremely strong coffee while Claudia laid out the rules and restrictions of the site put in place by Abbey. The new part of the Abbey was still in use and they were to work with as little disturbance as possible.

Half an hour on and Claudia was wrapping up her intro leaving the room to take a call while Myka took the lead before they headed out onto the site. Gathering her papers from her notebook Myka was about to start reading through the key points and facts about mythical 'Grail' and the location they were about to be hunting when she was interrupted by a loud crash, shortly followed by an expletive echoing down the hallway sounding very much like 'bloody bollocks.'

A few moments later a slim raven haired woman popped her head around door into the miniature conference room.

'Hello, terribly sorry I seem to be an absolute clutz today.' The dark haired woman grinned and confidently sauntered into the room with no explanation as to who she was.

Myka looked about the group for an introduction but the others were clearly as in the dark as she was.

Myka put on her best authoritative tone 'May I be so bold as to ask who you are madam? The Abbey is currently closed to public until Tuesday.' The raven haired woman smiled a knowing almost cocky grin and held out her hand.

'HG Wells, writer , inventor and passionate lover at your service…. but you can call me Helena...miss?' As the pretty brit took Myka's hand she did a slight bow of the head before capturing Myka's green eyed gaze and stood unwavering waiting for the curly haired brunettes name.

Myka eyed the confident woman before, she certainly looked normal but she came across just a little crazy for her liking.

'HG Wells? ...writer?... Are you having a laugh ?' Myka pulled her hand away from the brit before her.

'Always my dear but in this case I am in fact completely ...(Helena took a step closer to Myka ) ... utterly serious' Helena smiled.

Myka felt heat rise in her chest as the mysterious woman in front of her moved forward into her body space. Normally a pretty confident woman herself Myka suddenly felt a flash of butterflies flutter about in her stomach. She gulped, her mouth suddenly dry and really hoped the raven haired woman didn't notice.

The brit spoke up.. ' so do I get your name ?

'Do I get a straight answer from you ?' Myka retorted quicker this time.

Helena laughed and made a mock saluting gesture at Myka. ' I swear I'm not messing around, scouts honour. I couldn't lie to someone with such a sweet face as you, God would smite me on the spot in which I stand for sure.' Helena grinned once more as she noticed a rising blush in the other woman's face.

Ignoring the rising heat in her cheeks Myka raised her eyebrow wondering if she could have misjudged the situation, perhaps this woman's parents just had a terrible sense of humour.

'Alright then miss H G Wells, would you mind also explaining what you're doing in here?' Myka put her hand on her hip. Who the heck was this woman and was she deliberately being cagey or just a hopeless flirt.

Before the woman could reply Claudia burst into the room and flung herself on the dark haired woman.

'HG ! O-M-G you came !' The red head vigorously hugged an amused Helena.

' How could I not my dear you know I can't resist the pull of adventure.' Helena pried the red head from her to take a look at her from head to toe.

' You have changed a lot young one, you have become quite the woman.' HG playfully tapped Claudia's nose.

' Ahh HG, you're too kind and it's been way to long.' Putting her arm around he taller woman she turned to Myka .

'This is my good friend HG Wells, sorry, I didn't realise she would definitely be coming. I hope she has been behaving herself?' Claudia bumped hips with HG playfully.

' Darling of course. I'm insulted and appalled you would think otherwise.' HG laughed ruffled the red heads hair.

Giggling Claudia stepped away from her attacker and spoke to the group. 'Anyway… HG is here because she's an amazing writer and hopefully she's going to be able to document what we do as we go and get inspiration for her new novel.' Gesturing in Myka's direction the red head continued ' I was actually hoping that HG could shadow you, perhaps you can tell her about what it is you've done on past exhibitions, explain what it is were doing here and make sure the old lady doesn't get in to trouble out on site.' Claudia grinned at incredulous look HG shot her.

Myka on the other hand groaned a little inside to herself. She always worked best alone, even working with a team she had the tendency to keep herself to herself….and ….of all people she didn't need some Dan Browne wanabe on her heels making up some ridiculous story about the grail and putting her name anywhere near it. Regardless of her doubts Myka couldn't let down the beaming hopeful face of Miss Donovan. She would agree but keep this cocky writer at a good distance.

'Of course Claudia, that's not a problem as long as Miss Wells follows the normal protocols as everybody else, respects the site and understands we may not even find anything. Then yes she may be my shadow.'

Claudia jumped excitedly on the spot at Myka's response. 'Right then, now the whole team really is all here. Shall we get tooled up and head on out. We only have two weeks and we need to make the most of every second.'

Myka nodded, she had never gotten time to do her briefing but she figured she could have a quick informal chat with everyone on the way out. Grabbing her ready packed tool belt from her bag she clipped it around her toned waist and looked in the raven haired woman's direction.

'Miss Wells you better get kitted up yourself ... Come with me I'll show you what you need.' Myka lead Helena to a table adorned with all sorts of funny looking tools at the side of the room. She grabbed an empty belt and holster and started packing in the all the equipment Helena would need.

'Once were out there I'll explain which piece is used for what. It'll be easier than going through it all now.' Myka spoke but kept her eyes focused on the table in front of her as she continued stuffing the tiny tools into belt pockets.

Helena watched the curly haired archaeologist trying to read the other woman's body language. She came across very confident in the way she spoke yet she wouldn't now make eye contact her. Hoping to ease any of the brunettes worries Helena touched the other woman's shoulder to get her attention.

'Thank you for this. I won't be a drag I promise. I'm a very fast learner and I respect that this is your work. I will as Claudia so eloquently put it… behave myself.' Helena did her mock salute again 'scouts honour remember, I was a very good girl guide.'

Myka smiled at the shorter woman next to her, she couldn't help but find her ever so slightly charming.

'Come on lets get you belted up.' Myka swung the tool kit over the raven haired woman suddenly realising she had now trapped herself into an extremely intimate position with the writer. Ignoring the blush creeping once more from her chest she secured the belt around the petite woman's waist. _Wow her perfume smells amazing _myka thought to herself shocked at where her mind was taking her.

As she fastened the awkward clasp she accidentally brushed the porcelain skin beneath the edge of the slender figures white blouse. She could have sworn she heard a slight moan come from the lips of the woman before her.

After fastening the final popper and clasp Myka stood back hands on hips.

'There all ready ...lets uh just get out of here.' Myka headed for he exit wanting to get out in the cool air as quickly as possible but Helena stopped her before she could quite make it.

'Wait I still don't have your name ?' Helena asked not budging from her spot until she had this gorgeous woman's name.

'Myka Bering, archaeologist, lecturer and just as passionate a lover I'm sure , but please just call me Myka.' The brunette copied the Brits earlier introduction. Shocking herself at her flirtatious tone.

Helena grinned at the brunette. She had a feeling they were going to get on very well, she couldn't help but a feel a invisible pull towards this woman of contradictions. She was feisty yet shy , Helena looked at the brunette who had a smirk on her face and once more held out her hand and clasped Myka's in her own.

'Myka, you have a beautiful name, how selfish of you to hide it from me for so long. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you .'

Their second handshake lingered just a little longer than it really should causing Myka to immediately flick back into work mode.

'Right …well now were fully introduced shall we get to work ? ' Myka held the door open and gestured for Helena to go through.

Helena with out a word complied and walked out of the room holding Mykas green eyed gaze for as long as possible. This really was going to be a very interesting adventure indeed.


	2. A lot of Rubble!

Within the hour the 5 archaeologists plus the token writer were all set up and stood around the gaping hole that collapsed in the grounds of Glastonbury Abbey.

The red head clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention, ' So! Who's going down first?' She made an upturned gesture with her thumbs and grinned.

Helena enthusiastically spoke up immediately, 'Throw me over first if you like, I'm happy to test the landing.'

'No way, nah huh, not a chance.' Myka interjected. 'Shadow you stay put, I'll go down first you can be my anchor.'

'Darling how saucy of you, in front of the others as well…it's always the quiet ones.' Helena's quick retort sent a ripple of giggles through the team, Pete in particular was fit to burst from holding in his laughter. Myka on the other hand was not amused and decided it best to ignore the brit completely and carry on non plus.

'Helena, you will be my anchor. See here...' Myka pointed to a hook and clamp in the ground. 'We'll be tied together through this and you can keep the rope taught as I lower myself down. Once I'm down there and I know it's safe Claudia and Leena you can both follow using Pete and Steve as your anchors. We will then use the net baskets to pull up the rubble gradually, we have to work from the top downwards to avoid collapse.'

The others now calm had their concentration faces on and began attaching ropes to pulleys and clasps. Meanwhile Helena stood amongst the bustling archaeologists not wanting to get in the way as Claudia had instructed but her keen eye couldn't help but notice that the small cranes and pulleys would work much more effectively and hold more weight if their height was slightly adjusted.

'Myka…?' Helena called to the curly haired brunette who was studiously fastening all sorts of knots and clamps about them.

'Myka.' Helena tried once more to get the stubborn American's attention, she knew she was being deliberately obtuse after her witty little comment just now.

'Darling I apologise for just now…but now I really do want to talk work matters.' Helena frowned as she explained herself not really feeling sorry at all.

Myka turned and grabbed Helena's belt a little too roughly and started tying the rope to the front clips and clasps.

'Helena I just don't appreciate being made a fool of in front of all my work new colleagues.' Myka kept her eyes down tightening the straps around Helena's taught body.

'I can promise you darling you did not and do not look a fool. I didn't meant to insult you…. it was just a bit of flirtatious banter.' Helena shrugged her shoulders and pouted her lips.

Myka looked up and caught the gaze of the deep dark eyes in front of her. ' …And what exactly makes you think I would appreciate such flirtatious advances from you Helena? Rather presumptuous don't you think?'

Helena bit her lip and decided to stand down, she stayed silent as Myka fixed the last safety knot on the harness she had created. Myka sighed and looked once more at the brit feeling a little guilty. Perhaps she was over reacting…just a tad. In a softer tone she approached the Brit.

'What were you going to say anyway?'

'I just wanted to let you know that I don't think those cranes rigged up to hoist the rubble will hold particularly heavy loads…with a few slight adjustments…I could get them to take at least double the weight they currently will.'

Myka looked at the writer mouth pursed, now she was really annoyed.

'Helena do you not think I know what I am doing?'

'Of course darling …they are set up perfectly I just thought it might be handy if it could hold more…I ….' HG was abruptly interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

'Miss Wells I really don't need advice from a writer on how to do my job, you stick to your work and I'll do mine exactly as I always have!' Myka turned her back to the raven haired woman when she heard a low mumble come from the woman behind her.

'What did you just say?'

'Nothing…really nothing don't worry' Helena waved her hands in exasperation.

'Seriously Helena, if you want to stay working here you will tell me what you just said!'

'It was really nothing , I just commented that I actually did tell you I am an inventor too. I know about these things.' Helena bit her lip hoping Myka wouldn't take her comment as insolence. She was just pointing out she was more than qualified to make the observation.

'Writer, inventor….Is there nothing you don't do? Why don't you just lead the group and I'll fly back to America where I maybe able to get on with my work in peace.' Myka once more adopted the hands on hips position.

Helena stayed silent for a moment regretting she had ever mentioned the whole pulley thing, she was just trying to be helpful.

'I don't want your job Myka…I was only trying to make myself useful.'

'You will be useful just standing there quietly holding this rope while I climb down this bloody hole.'

With that Myka walked herself back over the ledge and lowered herself into the pit. Helena held the rope tight and leaned forward to keep an eye on the curly haired archaeologist.

'Ok I'm down.' Myka unhooked the rope so she could move about. Looking around the cavern The American couldn't see much as the rubble, stone, dirt and grass covered every inch of area around her. Popping her back pocket she grabbed a small maglite and started looking through dark cracks and crevices... Nothing ... The collapsed walls had covered anything worth noting. Every inch of the crap around her would need to be cleared. Testing the larger fallen stones she made sure there were no hidden foot falls before calling Claudia and Leena down to join her.

After 3 tiring hours of filling up the wire baskets and having them hauled up to the top the three women began to get inpatient.

'Will this ever end ! We're going to be here the whole two weeks just clearing this if we carry on like this.' Claudia groaned out loud and dramatically raised her arms in the air.

'Ok girls' Myka ran her hand through her hair. 'Lets fill up one more big load and we'll go up for a break, possibly have a rethink on getting his stuff up faster.'

With hungry eyes and visions of lunch the girls quickly filled up the wire mesh. Brick by brick, stone by stone they packed the hanging hammock full of rubble each one of them tying to cram in just one more piece. When literally not even a grain of soil would stay on they called up to the others to crank it up. Claudia and leena headed over to the tall ladder that had been lowered down one side of the cavern and crawled out leaving myka to steady the load before it began its ascent.

Creaking and swaying the load groaned as it was hauled upwards Helena noticed the crane start to give and she yelled out to others to grab a rope each but it was too late. The weight of the rubble was too much and as Helena predicted the crane was not fit for so much strain.

Within seconds the just packed wire mesh was empty and tumbling back down to the spot where Myka stood beneath. Darting for the nearest over hang the brunette squeezed herself as near into the wall as possible.

As the stones and dirt fell around her it seemed she had gotten away unharmed... Taking a step out from under the rock Myka suddenly felt a stab or pain as a stray boulder crashed into her shoulder scraping down the side of her arm.

Helena watched as the contents of the wire mesh fell to he bottom of the pit. Cries rang out from her team mates as Pete and Steve managed to haul the other two women from the ladder just in time. Myka however was still at he bottom. Hg ran forwards catching a glimpse of Myka beneath the raining debris, somehow she had managed to protect herself. Then she heard the American cry out in pain. Within seconds Helena had leaped off edge of the pit grabbing the ropes used earlier to lower the other women to slide down. The ropes burned her hands sending hot shooting pains up her arms but in that moment all she cared about was getting to Myka.

At he bottom HG found the archaeologist knelt down gripping her forearm, blood seeping from in-between her clenched fingers.

'Jesus let me look at this.' Helena didn't wait for any form of response from Myka as she pulled her shirt from around waist and tied it around Myka's arm into a tight tourniquet .

Kneeling beside Myka she gently pulled her chin up to meet her gaze.

'Darling are you ok ? It doesn't look like you've broken anything but were going to need to get you a few stitches.' Helena looked at the brunette eyes full of concern.

Myka waved her unharmed arm nonchalantly...' I'll be fine...it's just a scratch .' She started to stand but when she looked at the blood stained shirt immediately her knees buckled. Helena launched herself to the Americans side and gripped her tightly around he waist for balance.

'Day one and already we have casualties ...are digs with you usually his exciting Miss Bering.' Helena decided to lighten the tone and to her surprise it worked as Myka made a slight scoff at her quip.

'Come on curly lets get you of this hole.' Helena hoisted Myka closer towards her body to keep her up.

'Helena...as much as I am very impressed you got down here so quickly I think we might need some help to get out of here.' Myka looked at the broken ladder to her right then to the dangling ropes on her left, there was no way in her current state she would be pulling herself up out of there very fast.

'Peeetttteeee' Myka called up to the others above.

'Myka darling what on earth are you doing ?' Helena quizzed a smile on her face.

'Ummm calling for help?...yes ?' Myka looked confused.

'Sweetheart ... You really do underestimate me don't you.' HG whipped out a gunlike looking piece of equipment from her satchel.

'Hold tight Bering'

Myka was about to question what the item was that Helena had just retrieved from her bag when she found herself shooting up through the air with Helena's strong arm wrapped tightly around her. It was a grappling gun! Helena had shot it up to the nearest ruin above them and now the two of them dangled a good 10metres above the others.

'Wow what was that? !' Myka gasped holding on to Helena tightly.

'Just one my inventions darling...quite marvellous isn't it?'

Gripping each other tightly hovering in the sky Helena leaned forward and spoke in Myka's ear. 'If you can learn to trust me Myka I can show you many more wondrous things.'

Myka sucked in her bottom lip savouring the feeling of Helena's breath against her face. They were so close... Too close .. but Myka couldn't help but like it.

Suddenly as The others below realised what had just happened they all broke into a round of applause and HG began to lower them back down to the ground.

Just before their feet touched the earth Helena could have sworn she felt Myka lean into her as her lips accidentally brushed against the brunettes cheek.

Once fully on the ground before the others could accost them Myka leant toward the raven haired women and whispered into Helena's ear.

' I think I maybe learning quite quickly already.'

NOTES-

Thank you guys for the reviews so far it's always really nice to get them J I will try and update the next chapter as quickly as possible J


	3. I told you everything would be ok

Helena had offered to be the one to take Myka to the nearby A&E even though of course everybody volunteered their services; she quickly got Myka into her Vintage red MG and headed straight for the hospital ignoring any arguments from the woozy curly haired archaeologist.

Helena smiled when she remembered the look on Myka's face when she saw her classic car.

'_You have to be the most stereo typical British woman I have ever met.' Myka had smiled running her finger along the roof of the shiny car. Helena beamed a large grin in return pleased that the American seemed so impressed with her vehicle._

'_I like it though.' Myka added to her last statement as Helena opened the car door and guided the injured woman down to the seat._

_Leaning over the brunette Helena clipped in the seat belt for her. 'That's good to know Miss Bering.'_

_The close contact between the two of them had caused the hair to stand up on the back of Helena's neck. She couldn't remember the last time she had reacted to another person quite like this. The close proximity had made her feel like a nervous school girl._

Helena's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when a tall blond nurse tapped her on the shoulder.

'Miss Wells? Miss Bering is all sorted and good to go…I've told her to take a moment to rest before she leaves but you're free to take her away when she's ready. She seems very keen to get out of here!' The nurse laughed and pointed to the cubicle where Myka sat, her legs dangling off one side of the hospital bed.

Helena glanced at the nurses name tag. 'Thank you Nurse Anna' I will make sure the patient takes it easy and arrives home in one piece!'

The nurse smiled at the mention of her name. 'She's a stubborn one so good luck!'

With that the nurse walked away and Helena entered the cubicle to find a very sorry for herself Myka Bering. The brunette looked up as she heard Helena step into the room.

'I'm really sorry Helena.' Myka winced not sure what hurt more her arm or her pride. Helena looked confused so Myka continued to spell it out.

'I'm sorry because I should have just listened to you about the crane. If I had we might not be here now…. what's worse is the delay this whole silly accident could have on our work.' Myka put her head in her hands feeling exhausted and annoyed at herself more than anything.

Helena went to the other woman's side and rubbed her back. 'Myka, it's not your fault. A I said earlier the cranes were set up perfectly you hadn't done anything wrong….the load was just a little too much for the basket…it could have happened even if I had made the changes.'

Myka smiled at Helena. 'Thank you'

'No need for thanks you would have done the same for me right?'

'Of course…but I mean thank you for trying to make me feel better about being an idiot' Myka grimaced causing Helena to laugh and Myka to throw her and indignant look.

'Bering stop blaming yourself there's nothing to worry about we'll get this all sorted. Come on let's get you home.' Helena hoisted the brunette up from the bed.

'I just feel terrible for the others…I'm going to be hardly able to lift anything over the next few days…and now is when we need the extra hands most.' Walking through the corridors of the hospital Myka sighed loudly.

Helena briefly touched the other woman's hand for comfort. 'It'll all be fine, I promise... You will just have to be my anchor next time…I have hands too you know.'

Myka tensed at the touch of on her hand relaxing when the beautiful woman released her hold. 'It's not your job though is it Helena…I can't ask it of you.'

'You're not asking me Myka, I'm offering…no scrap that I'm telling you…I will be your hands for the next few days. I know you think I'm just a silly novelist but I do have my uses…I'm very good with my hands.' Helena grinned as Myka rolled her eyes.

'Honestly Helena you are a walking dictionary of innuendo. I've never known anyone like it!' Myka quipped only causing the raven haired writer to laugh out loud.

'Myka I don't know what you mean…really….innuendo indeed….honestly where your mind takes you from my completely innocent conversation.' Helena fluttered her eye lashes as she goaded the curly haired archaeologist.

Myka knew she would never win this battle of quips and admitted immediate defeat. 'You are incorrigible.'

The two women content in each other's company enjoyed the slow drive back to the dig site. Stopping only to collect her case from the car they swiftly headed on to Myka's temporary house rental. Pulling up at the doorstep Helena rushed out open Myka's door and grabbed the American's suitcase from the MG's boot compartment.

Myka looked up at the little cottage she had rented. It was exactly as she had imagined it to be. She had found it on a local Glastonbury holiday letting website. It was a small stone brick cottage on the outskirts of the main town with sweet smelling colourful roses climbing all up the walls. Seeing as she was coming to England Myka couldn't think of a better place to stay than a traditional country cottage. It was that old fashioned side to her she just couldn't escape.

Helena carried the suitcase to the front door. 'Myka this place is so darling, where on earth did you find it.'

'Just my nifty knack for research.' Myka grinned and placed the key in the door. Once opened Helena popped the suitcase in around the corner and stood opposite Myka in the doorway feeling slightly awkward.

'So' Helena swung her arms at her sides. 'I guess I'll head off then.' Helena raised her eyebrows and walked backwards away from the door wringing her hands together in a nervous manor. She couldn't understand it normally she was so confident.

Myka was about to invite Helena in for a drink …she started to speak….but sound just wouldn't come out. Helena waved and turned her back to Myka to open the driver door.

_Quick Myka_ _you idiot she's leaving!… _she urged herself to speak up….'Uhh Helena…'

HG eagerly spun around on the spot to face the other woman. 'Yes ?'

'I ..uhh…uhhh.' _My god spit it out woman_…Myka thought to herself as she stuttered and started. 'Thank you again for everything today.' _Jeez what's wrong with me. _Myka mentally kicked herself at her lack of guts.

Helena felt a little disappointed Myka didn't invite her in but all the same she had things to be getting on with and she figured she really should head off.

'Myka it really is my total pleasure….take it easy tonight…and…I…. I'll pick you up at 8 seeing as you left your car behind!' Helena mentally wooped in her head as her quick thinking mind thought of another way to spend time with the gorgeous archaeologist.

Myka put her hand to her forehead.. 'Wow what an idiot I didn't even think of that! That would be really nice…thank you…I'll see you at 8am them.'

With that the two women held each other's gaze for a few more seconds and then Helena departed waving brightly at Myka as she pulled away from the kerb.

Within 10 minutes Helena was back at the dig site….everyone had left and the doors were locked but in one swift move she climbed over the chained up gate and made her way into the Abbey grounds. She had concocted a cunning plan …one that would prove to Myka that she did have worth at the digsite…she couldn't wait to see the look on Myka's face when she arrived with her tomorrow.

8am and Helena was at Myka's doorstep on the dot. She knocked and heard Myka yell out 'Just one minute'

As the door opened Myka stood there in tight combats and a black vest tops with her wet hair dangling down her back. Helena's pulsed raised at the sight of her and was only quickened as she inhaled the delicious smell of the archaeologists shampoo.

'Sorry I'm running a little behind ….trying to shower whilst not getting these stiches wet …not so easy.' The brunette laughed noticing an intense look in Helena's eyes.

'Everything ok Helena?'

'Wow…yes I mean…yes sorry just in a day dream there.' Helena mumbled annoyed at herself for getting caught staring.

'If you're ready shall we head off?' Helena quickly changed the subject.

Nodding Myka hopped into Helena's car and they headed back to the Abbey.

This journey was a lot quieter than the day before, Myka hoped Helena was ok and she wasn't imposing on her good nature too much. She was about to ask if things really were ok when they arrived at the entrance to the dig site.

In silence they entered the same conference room as the day before and found Steve taking the drinks order for the morning.

'You know what' Helena stated 'I think I'll actually have one of those dreadful coffees….i had a VERY late night last night.'

Oh do tell' Steve playfully replied.

'Yeh go on HG spill what kept your fine self-up so late?' Pete joined in the banter.

Myka meanwhile felt surprised at herself for how much she was disliking this conversation. She hadn't ever asked Helena if she was seeing anyone…she just assumed not.

'Nothing so sordid men folk I can assure.' Helena spoke to the boys but her eyes landed on Myka's.

Suddenly Myka felt a little taken a back…she hadn't just said that out loud had she?

Before any further jokes could be thrown about Helena's late shenanigans Claudia burst into the room.

'O-M-flipping G guys! You have got to come take a look at this!' Claudia ran back outside through the doors clearly expecting them all to follow.

Myka looked at Helena quizzically, the boys ran past eagerly after Claudia to an already waiting Leena. Various 'whoas' and gasps could be could be heard coming from the direction of the dig site. Myka walked across the field eager to see what the others were all starring at.

As she made it to the top of the pit she gazed down and her jaw dropped open. The rubble from the pit had been completely cleared, there was not a stray brick in sight. Not only that but a strong set of wide footed temporary stairs had been made out of what looked like scaffolding leading all the way to the bottom of hole.

Carefully Myka made her way down the stairs looking around at the walls of the cavern in awe as she noticed lights had been installed all the way around the edge of the pit. Once at the bottom she was able to clearly see everything that had once been hidden by the rubble. The floor now swept revealed a perfectly laid stone floor….it definitely had to be the flooring to an indoors room from the careful structure in which it had been laid. Excitedly Myka realised they really had found something that could be quite significant. She wandered around the sides of the hole looking for any patterns in the earth that might lead to further exploration. As she hit far the right hand corner her eyes were drawn to a small label dangling from an iron loop sticking out of the earth. Myka's stomach leaped as she immediately recognised the patterns in the iron to be similar to those used traditionally for door designs in the 5th – 6th century the exact era they were hoping for….the reign of King Arthur.

Moving closer completely intrigued by the small tag she took it gently I her hand. Carefully the brunette turned the crisp paper over and found beautiful hand writing on the other side that read…

'I told you everything would be ok'


	4. The first reveal

Myka gently untied the label running her thumb across the deliciously loopy handwriting and carefully folded it into her pocket.

Turning to climb the stairs and was met by a pair of deep dark eyes.

'Helena!' Myka jumped. She hadn't heard a sound as the writer had managed to get all the way down the wooden staircase.

'You startled me ...I ... Did you do this? 'The brunette gestured around the pit.

Helena looked around and slowly nodded her head remaining silent. Looking at the archaeologist she was little unsure as to whether she was happy or annoyed!

Myka shook her head ...'How? This would have taken us all at least a few days to do this with the whole team! Did you do this alone? '

Again Helena stayed silent and nodded never breaking eye contact.

'Again ...I ask ...how ?' Myka stood completely dumbfounded.

'I told you I invent things...I had a few bits at home that I could create a device that would effectively scoop it out...you don't need to be strong to do it ...you just have to use the right amount of weight and the right amount of pressure...and...I'm going waaay too much into this ...it really doesn't matter how it was done. I did it for you.' Helena smiled a small smile a little unsure of herself.

'Well what ever you did, you did good...this is completely amazing.' Myka slapped her hands to her thighs. 'I'm taking you with me on every dig from now on' Myka laughed and was rewarded with a beaming grin from Helena at her delighted reaction.

'Thank you Helena...I really can't believe you did this for me.' Myka blushed and playfully tugged at the untucked front of the writer shirt.

'You shouldn't spoil me so ...a girl could get use to this.' Myka suddenly but her lip... What was it about this woman that caused her to speak like this?

Helena watched as Myka had come forward and tugged her shirt. She actually gulped as the brunette made her flirtatious advances she really, really hoped Myka hadn't noticed. Was this for real? Was Myka really flirting with her?

Helena took a step forward and was about to reach for the stray strand of curly hair that had fallen in front of Myka's face when the brunette took a quick step away from her. Shit..wrong move she thought to herself feeling slightly confused.

As soon as she took the step back Myka regretted it when she saw Helena's rejected look. In that moment though she knew if Helena touched her that it might end up being a hell of a lot more than her just pushing a stray hair out of her face. The feelings she was having were strange. Good… but strange. No body had ever made her heart race like this before and she needed to just slow down and figure out where her head was at.

Helena cleared her throat and headed back up the stairs calling down with her back to the archaeologist. ' Best get the others down here they are dying to see this.'

Myka stepped up after her and called Helena's name but it was too late , she was already over the top of the hole and back with others. Looking around once more at the dig site she still couldn't believe Helena had done this. Suddenly a pang of guilt ran through her remembering the look I'm Helena's delicious eyes when she had pulled away from her. Idiot, idiot, idiot, Myka chastised herself knowing her remarks had spurred the writer on in the first place. Promising herself that she would speak to Helena the brunette followed in the raven haired woman's footsteps and joined the rest of the group.

...

Within the hour the whole team were fully equipped and lined the walls of the pit as they slowly chipped away at the far end where the iron ring protruded. It seemed the most sensible place to begin. If there was a door there then there had to be a chamber wall connected. All five of them worked together in a line dotted a foot apart from each other. Pete and Steve were at either end then Leena and Claudia, while Myka and Helena worked closely on top of the tiny piece or ornate iron.

Hours passed by, the whole group were so engrossed with what they were doing skipped lunch...even Pete ...and continued until the sun showed signs of going down.

Working in an awkward silence the two women gradually began to uncover hinges, a large ornate door knocker with a large keyhole just beneath. Brushing away the fine grit and dirt a large wooden oak door was beginning to appear.

Myka worked at uncovering the top edge of the hidden door while Helena worked knelt below to find the bottom edge. Looking down at the writer Myka took in every inch of her with appreciation, the women was gorgeous. She was slim but strong, she watched as her athletic arms worked away at the door. Her skin was amazing like porcelain so smooth ... Wow though... Those eyes Myka thought as the writer looked up... Dark eyes that you can loose yourself in and her lips just look so soft...

'Myka ? Everything quite alright? ' Helena broke the silence, now it was Myka's turn to get caught starring.

Myka knelt down to the same level as the writer. She had anxious butterflies fluttering in her stomach but spoke anyway.

'Would you join me for dinner tonight... I mean as a thank you for everything you have done.' Myka rushed her sentence but she didn't care ...she was just happy she hadn't choked on her words.

Helena took in Myka's piercing green eyes. After earlier she new it would be easier to refuse the brunette who in such a short space of time seemed to have pushed herself into her heart in away that she had never let anybody before. It scared her just how much she felt for the American and earlier when she pulled away like that she had realised how this whole situation could leave her completely heart broken.

Myka sensed in the silence Helena was hesitating so as Helena had done earlier she reached forward and tucked a strand of jet black hair behind the writer's ear and spoke again softly. 'Please?'

With that small action and tiny word Helena knew she could no longer resist. 'I can't think of anything I would rather do more.' Helena acted nonchalant and laughed.

Wow Myka thought she has a great smile...she never wanted to make that smile disappear again.

'So is that a yes Wells? Myka leaned a little closer.

'That's a yes Bering .' Helena's eyes twinkled even in the dingy lighting.

With faces a few inches apart they never saw it coming when a blob of dirt landed heavy at their feet. Both turning in the direction of the flying soil found a tsking Claudia with her hands on hips.

'Will you too just get a room already... We are supposed to be finding one of the most famous and elusive artefacts in the world and you two are spending all your time making goo goo eyes at each other.' Claudia grinned at the shocked women's faces. Both of them immediately stood up and mumbled apologize...little did they know Claudia had hoped this would happen. She had known HG for a long time and nobody had been good enough or able to handle the writer and her brilliant mind...after her long talks with Miss Bering she had had the feeling the two would get on swimmingly...evidently she had been right!

Claudia walked up behind the two women and swung her arms over either woman's shoulders. 'So you two cuties done with this fine door?.'

Myka responded. 'actually I think we've revealed as much as we can ... To be honest the next stage were gona just have to hold are breaths and try and get this thing open.' Myka Twisted the large door knob showing how it was stuck fast.

'Only problem now is this door, if it was protecting something it could by all accounts be a foot in depth and these fixtures are not moving any time soon. I think we may have to cut it open...if we go around every edge we can still preserve the door...otherwise I can think of no way to get this opened with out serious damage or a lot more time.'

Claudia nodded at the brunette spoke. 'I'm happy to follow your lead on this Myka it's why you're here after all. We need to get a circular saw down here then ...Pete are you happy with that challenge? You can take my credit too if you like? 'she waved it in the air in Pete's direction but it was promptly snatched by Steve. 'Yonk I'll take that thank you very much.' Steve hopped about the whining Pete with Claudias bank card not noticing Leena slide up beside them . ' I think you will find shopping is best left with me .' She said quickly grabbing the card out of Steve's unaware hand.

Claudia laughed and slapped her hands in the air ..'who ever guys just get me that saw pronto ...actually scrap that get it by the morning I am famished !.' Claudia held her belly in a completely exaggerated gesture. 'Eat well , drink well, sleep well people and I'll see you bright and breezy tomorrow.'

With that the red heads last words of her short speech the team made for the exit.

Helena jogged to catch up with Myka as they headed back across the lush green field. Bumping shoulders she asked ' So where are you taking me this fine evening?'

Myka looked up in the air...'uhhh it's a surprise.' She laughed...'or maybe I don't know and I'm just going to chose a random restaurant that looks cool as we walk along the high street.'

Helena smiled that twinkling smile. 'Quite the plan Bering...chose wisely... You know I always judge a woman by the food she chooses to eat.'

'That's Maccie Ds out of the question then.' Myka teased and hooked Helena's arm noting her disgusted look.

'Come on posh girl lets find you some grub.'

Arms linked Myka and Helena said there goodbyes to the others leaving them gossiping behind them.

'You know they are talking about us right?' Helena whispered to Myka.

'Hmmm, of that I am acutely aware.' Myka ducked her head down and then suddenly felt Helena slide her hand down her back to her left butt cheek. She almost squealed in shock but at the same time the swift movement from the writer sent shivers down her spine. Waving the brits hand away she spoke abruptly to the very forward woman. 'Helena what on earth are you doing...they can still see us you know! '

'Darling I'm just really giving them something to talk about. ' the brit laughed in her sensual tone.

'Anyway miss Bering are you saying it would have been alright if they hadn't been watching?' Helena raised her eye brow in anticipation.

Myka stopped as she spotted a tapas bar just ahead of them. Unhooking the brits arm from her own she wandered up to the restaurant doors. 'You're very presumptions Miss Wells... AND think quite a lot of yourself clearly ...you know arrogance is a very unattractive quality.' Myka turned around and winked at the open mouthed brit.

Helena watched the other woman sauntered up to the restaurant doors. This woman really way feisty the shyness was facade for sure she thought to herself.

'So are you coming or what?' Myka interrupted the brits train of thought. 'You know I always judge a woman by her time keeping…best not keep me waiting.' Myka winked her eye again and held the door open for the gorgeous writer.

'Yes' Helena thought 'Feisty indeed.'


	5. Fine Dining

_Note - Very Bering and Wells will get on with hunting the artefact soon I promise!_

The restaurant was warm , colourful, vibrant and traditional Spanish music floated through the air. From their private booth both women glanced around at their surroundings occasionally catching the others eye. Helena was the first to speak.

'From first glances you chose well Bering. Did you smell what was coming out of the kitchen on the way in? It smelt absolutely divine.'

Myka smiled at the impressed look on the brits face.

'Let's just hope it tastes as good as it smells then.' Myka picked up the large menu in front of her and went to pass it to Helena.

'No darling, please why don't you order for me?.' Helena pushed the menu back in the confused brunettes direction.

'But...how will know what you like?'

'I know I'll like it if you've chosen it...go on...this is the real test for you now.'

Myka laughed, 'Fine I'll order...jeez are you brits always this demanding or is it just you?'

Helena held her hand to her chest pretending to be insulted.

The waitress came over, made her polite introductions and waited to take the order.

Myka strummed her fingers against her cheek as she made her decision.

'Ok lets go for tomato chicken, spicy chorizo, garlic potatoes, skewered prawns, vegetarian roll, vegan mash, skewered chicken, humous and bread, grilled pork, crab, salad, wedges, spanish sausage, this beef dish and large platter of the mixture to share please.'

The waitress wrote fast as she took down the long list, while a shocked Helena sat slightly open mouthed.

'Myka darling are you feeding the five thousand?' The brunette blushed at the term of endearment used in front of young waitress.

'What? You wouldn't say what you want so I just chose as a big a variety as possible.' Myka looked innocently at the quizzical brit.

The waitress interrupted their banter. ' I think you've done excellently...your taste is impeccable.' The waitress winked and lightly touched Myka's shoulder as she left the table.

'Well, well, looks like you might have an admirer. ' Helena raised one eyebrow at the archaeologist.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Myka blushed again 'What's it to you anyway Wells...jealous?'

Myka new she was goading the brit on, she couldn't believe how flirtatious she was being. She was not really a confident woman, that was her sister She got the brains and her sister got to be popular and had an endless list of guys hoping to date her. Myka on the other hand had always shied away from the lime light. Guys did not fall at her feet ad she certainly was not going to be falling at anybody else's. This bloody brit though, not only was she a woman, which sure Myka had felt attracted to the fairer sex before but never in her life had she thought she'd actually act on it, now here she was flirting away with a woman and bloody gorgeous woman at that!

The raven haired woman interrupted her train of thought...'Do you want me to be jealous?'

'Are you jealous?' Myka retorted.

The two women locked eyes in a stubborn gaze.

'Myka I don't need to be jealous because I'm the woman who is getting to have dinner with you. If rolls were reversed and I was the waitress I can honestly say right now I would be extremely jealous.' Helena accidentally or on purpose the brunette wasn't sure felt the brit's leg brush against her own beneath the table sending tingles up her spine.

'But,..' Helena continued 'If i were in the waitresses shoes i would know that the gorgeous curly haired brunette wasn't worth the pursuit because from the way the dark haired woman in front of her looked at her i would know i didn't stand a chance in hell of getting by the territorial brit.'

Myka gulped a Helena's obvious admittance of her attraction towards her. ' Good job you're not the waitress then.'

'Hmm, a very good job indeed.' Helena almost purring her last utterance as her voice turned husky.

The two women leaned towards each other as the conversation became more and more flirtatious when suddenly a Helena's mobile went off causing the two women to jump from the intimate position they had started to put themselves in.

Helena grabbed the ringing inheritance from her bag feeling slightly annoyed but she looked at the screen her frown softened.

'I'm sorry Myka I actually am going to have to answer this.'

Standing from the table Helena stood around the corner to gain a little privacy not knowing Myka's keen ear could grasp every word of the one sided conversation.

'Sweetheart is everything ok? I know baby girl, I miss you too….Wow really?! That's fantastic news. I'll be home in an hour or two and you can tell me everything about your day then. Yes I might bring you back something nice if you're very good.'

Myka knew she shouldn't be listening into this conversation. Clearly Helena was hoping for it to be private but she couldn't help but hear everything the raven haired woman was saying. She heard Helena giggling and laughing and suddenly felt a bit stupid for her behaviour towards this almost stranger! She knew nothing about the woman, now here she was having dinner with her flirting her ass off when clearly the brit had somebody waiting for her at home.

'Yes. I love you too sweetheart. I'll see you when I'm back. I can' wait to see it!'

Myka couldn't bare to listen any longer, grabbing her leather fedora from the seat she places it on her head, slung her bag over her shoulder and stood up ready to leave. She couldn't believe she had let this woman make a complete fool of her. She knew there was a reason she kept people at an arms length and this was the exact reason why.

Helena hung up the phone and went to sit back at the table catching Myka clearly preparing to leave.

'Myka?' Are you leaving?' Helena stood feeling slightly hurt the brunette was about to leave without saying a word.

'I …uhh…just had a text from a family member…I'm going to have to go ring them. I was going to pay at the bar first if the order can't be cancelled.'

Helena looked at Mya incredulously. '…and you weren't even going to tell me?'

Myka kept her face stoic she was not going to let the raven haired woman know how much of an idiot she felt.

'It's urgent…and I didn't want to interrupt you.'

'Well can I give you a lift home? You don't even have a car here.' Helena grabbed her jacket from the back of her seat also.

'No thank you Helena. I spotted a taxi rank just around the corner I'll make my own way back.'

Shocked by the Americans abrupt disappearance Helena could do nothing but stand dumbfounded as the archaeologist spoke their waitress and walk straight out of the restaurant door.

Myka screwed her fists into a tight ball and stormed in the direction of the taxi rank. She felt so stupid…she should have known better than someone like Helena would not be interested in her…and if she was then there had to be catch…clearly Helena was involved with somebody else.

Myka reached the taxi rank and got into the first available black cab. Reaching for cell phone she called Claudia furious she did not want Helena Wells turning up at work the next day and as far as she was concerned the writer was no longer needed if she was going to have a complete lack of respect for her.

'Hello…Claudia.'

'Myka!…everything ok are you with HG?'

'No Claudia I'm not….I've cut dinner short and I was ringing to tell you I really don't think it's going to work out having her shadow me.'

'Whaaaat?! What in the gods names sake has happened you two looked so loved up when I last saw you.

'Claudia we are not and were not loved up! What is wrong with everyone around here.'

The red heard listened intently what the hell had happened?!

'Myka. Calm down lets just talk about this altogether in the morning. Has HG come on too strong?…I know she can be a hopeless flirt…she gets worse the more nervous she is.'

Myka paused.

'Claud is there something you're not telling me?'

Claudia gulped down her end of the phone.' Umm no.'

'Claudia!' Myka was losing her patience.

'I just really thought you two would be a good match. I've known HG for a long time and when I met you …you just seemed like you fit perfect.'

Myka mulled over what Claudia had just said in her head.

'So you planned for myself and Helena to what …date?'

'I don't know!' Claudia whined. 'HG just hasn't been with anybody for so long and I just wanted to find someone to make her happy. When you agreed to come work with us I figured what a perfect way for you two …to you know…meet.'

'Claudia, I wish you had mentioned something cos I am truly not the right girl for blind dates. But I'm telling you you're HG is not as lonely as you think.'

'What do you mean?' Claudia couldn't fathom what Myka was talking about. HG hadn't been with anyone properly for the last 5 years.

'I accidently over heard a covnersation between her and someone she had waiting for her at home. She was all giggly and like I love you

'i don't know Mykes. I know you say what you heard by I'm sure HG would have told me she was seeing someone...are you positive you couldn't have gotten the wrong end of the stick?' Claudia sat with the phone gripped to her ear. How had her plan backfired so badly , she was gona kick HGs ass or atleast try to for this.

Myka sat in a pensive silence on the listening to Claudia as the taxi pulled up outside her cottage. Could she had misread the brits earlier phone call ? Goddamit this was why she stayed away from relationships. She should have just kept her head down from the beginning and concentrated on the dig. Now all she could think about was Helena instead of the potential mind blowing notion of discovering the holy grail.

'Claudia can you give me Helenas address ?'

'you what ? Why ? What you gona do dude?'

'Calm down Claud. I'm just going to go over pretend apologise for leaving abruptly just now and suss out her situation. That way I can just forget about , get her out of my mind and get back to the real task at hand ...that bloody door and what's behind it!'

'So she's on your mind eh ? ...I knew you too would gel like a big bowl of help. '

Myka was pleased Claudia couldn't see her blush.

'That is not what I meant...I just...I don't know... Now I've spoken to you I'm questioning if I got it right ...I'm sure I did, but perhaps it wouldn't be fair to Helena if I was wrong...I just want to finish this properly.'

Claudia tapped the phone knowingly on her receiver.

'Hmmm. Well it wouldn't be right for you to finish whatever this thing is without properly speaking to the woman. So I think I can trust you with her address...gota pen?'

'photographic memory Claud' myka tapped her temple as if the Ted head could see her.

'Ok cranky lady, don't be a smarty pants. Its somerley house you know that big place you pass in the middle of the countryside on your way into the town'

'what ? Really...that place is enormous!'

'yeh well clearly you like posh birds.'

Myka felt a blush creeping dangerously up her neck once more. Quickly paying the cab driver myka grabbed her keys from her bad getting straight out of the taxi she got into her rental car. With the phone pressed between he shoulder and chin she spoke once more to the red head.

'Claudia, I'm not into any birds right now ...I'm just simply sorting out what went on this evening... So I can move on with a clear head.'

Claudia nodded solemnly ' riiiiight of course you are mykes whatever you say doll face .'

Clearly not going to convince Claudia that she was no longer interested hey said they're goodbyes. Claudia's last words to be exact had been 'ill eat my hat if you find her there with anyone.'

Myka feeling less sure turned the keys in the ignition and made for the residence of one Miss H G Wells.

As the archaeologist turned up the long driveway myka looked at the scenery around her and the perfect farmhouse cottage at the end of the drive and thought how it was completely idyllic. She hadnt imagine hg to be a country girl for someone reason she imagine a small townhouse somewhere a bit more cosmopolitan.

Myka pulled up next to Helena's MG. She was home. Suddenly Myka felt a rush of hesitation and panic at what she was doing. What if Helena's other half answered the door for a start...clearly she had not thought this through. Too late now though. She took in a gulp of air and marched straight up to the large oak front door.

She knocked waited a couple of seconds and almost immediately she heard footsteps the otherside. Jesus what was she even going to say to her ...before myka even had time to plan her opening sentence the door was open and a shocked writer was stood a few feet infront of her.

'Myka ? What on earth ...how did you know...?'

Helena didn't need to finish her sentence as myka was already answering.

'sorry Claudia ...I asked her ...she didn't think you would mind.'

Helena stepped forward looked behind her into the house and pulled the door gently to.

'Of course I don't mind , it was just a bit of shock...I mean only moments ago you were ditching me in town.'

'Yehh about that ...um I'm sorry it was out of order. I just...I really don't know how to explain myself without sounding like an idiot. '

Helena leaned against the porch wall and captured he brunettes green eyes as she spoke.

' try me.. I won't judge...much.' the brit laughed.

Myka starred at the woman, she seemed to not have a care in the world. Wow maybe she really had got that phone call wrong earlier. Then...just as she was about to explain she heard someone call out from inside the house.

Helena pulled open the door slightly and called back.

'just a minute darling...ill be right back with you in a moment.' Pushing he door to again Helena looked back to those green eyes.

'Do you have someone over ? Is this inconvenient?' Myka started her interrogation.

'sorry yes, I am somewhat pre occupied but its ok. I can take the time out for you...I think ill get away with it this once.'

'wow' myka ran her hand through her hair. She knew it ' You are In incredible Helena . Forget I came over...forget everything.' The humiliated archaeologist backed away to leave causing the dark haired writer to take step in brunettes direction.

'Myka ...I don't understand...have I done something ro upset you ?' Helena felt confused with today's turn of events. Everything had been going so well between them and now this.

'please don't go myka, I really don't know what is going on right now but I really don't want you to go leaving it like this.'

'helena please don't play games with me...why have you flirted with me so much...do you just like the thrill of he chase. ..forget who you hurt?'

Helena took another step forward.

'I'm not playing games... From where I'm standing the only one with emotions going up and down like a yoyo is you. You ran out on me remember.' Helena sighed in exasperation.

'i heard you Helena.'

'heard what ?'

Helena stood hands on hips waiting for a response.

' you phone call Helena. I didn't mean to you just hadn't moved far enough away ... I heard everything.'

The dark haired writer quickly went back to the scene the restaurant her quick mind pulling up every bit of detail along with every word of the one side of conversation Myka must have heard. Now she understood exactly what was running through Myka's mind.

'darling I think you may have gotten the wrong end of the stick. Come with me .' Helena held out her hand and myka just looked at it.

'Have I truly given you reason to not trust me so far ?' Helena tilted her head and took Mykas limp hand pulling her towards her front door.

'helena I don't need to meet them, whatevers going on I don't need complication in my life.'

Helena paused and pursed her lips.

'darling how very unadventurous of you ...I thought you would atleastfind out what the challenge is first. I thought more of you clearly.' Helena dropped the brunettes hand .

'helena I just ...I want an easy life.'

Helena waved off the brunette . 'its fine I really may not be for you then. Just go.'

As if one cue the front door opened . Myka couldn't help but stare at the dark eyes that appeared in the doorway.

'mum ! Are you coming or what? ...it's your turn and me and Mr pickles have been waiting fooorever !' The dark eyes belonged to raven haired beautiful young girl . Myka guessed her age to be between 7 and 9.

Open mouthed she glanced from the girl to the now anxious eyed Helena. Feeling as if the wind had completely left her sails Myka could find now words. Things had taken a very unexpected turn indeed.


	6. Christina

Helena moved to stand behind the young girl in the large oak doorway. With every step she took she kept her eyes locked on the silent archaeologist.

Helena smiled a small smile, after everything the brunette had just said she felt like her soul had been crushed. Myka didn't want complications and no matter how she felt technically her little girl would fall under that category to another person. Dreading the conversations yet to happen the writer decided to get this over and done with.

'Myka, meet my daughter Christina. Christina this is the lady I told you about that I have been working with for my new book.'

The young girl looked up at her mother. 'The lady with the job like Indiana Jones ? '

Myka rolled her eyes and smiled at he clichéd reference.

Helena kissed the top of the young girls head . 'Yes darling that's the one, now go say hello sweetheart.'

The young girl walked up to the brunette hesitating slightly when she got there she held out her small hand. 'Nice to meet you Myka, my mums told me lots of nice things about you.'

Myka took the young girls hand. 'Thank you Christina that's very nice of you to say so. It's a pleasure to meet you too.'

Myka looked down at the child into a new set of dark eyes; she couldn't believe how much the young girl looked like Helena. Boy had she misjudged this situation . Mentally she kicked herself for the words that had just been uttered before the girl had appeared.

Christina let go of Myka's hand and ran back to her Mother and gestured for the writer to lean down so she could whisper in her mums ear.

'Sweetheart, I'm not sure if Myka has time for that.' The young girl huffed making an exaggerated disappointed face.

Myka looked with querying eyes towards the pair stood before her.

'What ?' She smiled in the young girls direction but Helena answered.

'She wanted me to ask you to come in and play scrabble with us. We've just set up a game inside...but it's a very long game and I didn't think you would be able to spare the time right now.'

Helena gave the archaeologist her excuse to leave and was stunned when the brunette walked up to join them .

'I think I can squeeze in some time to play a bit of scrabble. It is my favourite game you know. ' Myka looked at the young girl who made a small squeal of delight .

'I'll go set up for a third player ! She can have Mr Pickles' space.' The young girl ran back into the house a skip in her step.

'Mr Pickles?' Myka looked at the writer now stood incredibly close to her.

'It's her teddy bear. He has to join in all our games recently , I even had to make him his own plate of dinner the over day.'

Myka laughed and Helena couldn't help but feel slightly week at the knees looking into the brunettes warm smiling green eyes. Happiness was shining through them once more, she couldn't believe just now they had been so filled with hurt and confusion. Then that one line rang through her mind once more 'I don't what complication in my life.' Helena couldn't risk upturning her Christina for someone who could potentially run at the first hurdle.

'Myka, please don't feel you have to stay. I can make a convincing excuse for you .' Helena laughed but Myka could see the disappointment in her eyes. Maybe she should leave. Sure it wasn't another woman or guy but as Helena had obviously already realised a kid was not necessarily an easy life. Myka looked at the glassy dark eyes in front of her, getting the sense this writer didn't often wear her heart on her sleeve she knew the decision she made now would have to be the right one. If she left now whatever it is they had between them may not recover after her behaviour earlier in the evening.

She knew the answer deep from within her chest she knew. God knows why she ran through all the thought processes first her brain had hardly helped her relationships in the past.

'I wish you had mentioned her to me.' The brunette starred intently into the dark eyes feeling the writer's boring back into her own.

'Darling to be fair I hardly had the time to mention her to you before you left me this evening.' Helena looked away and headed toward the door. 'Look I better get back in there its her bedtime soon. I'll see you tomorrow Myka.'

Myka knew in the instant that Helena moved away from her that she couldn't leave this here. She couldn't walk away. She grabbed the writer's hand.

'I would like to stay ...if you want me to of course?'

'You don't have to, I would rather ... '. Myka interrupted the writer's sentence by pressing her finger to the brit's soft full lips.

'I really want to.'

'But just now...you said...' Myka interrupted again.

'I know what I said but that's when I thought you just wanted me to be your bit on the side...well that is unless you have someone else hidden in there ? ' Myka laughed nervously suddenly realising the horrible potential truth of that statement.

Helena caught the fleeting looks of insecurity cross the brunettes face. This was no time for teasing she put the american straight of her misery.

'It's just us I promise. Scouts honour .' Helena did her mock salute like she had on there first meeting the day before. Wow was it really only the day before that they had met. Already she felt like she had known the archaeologist so much longer. It felt so natural . So perfect she thought to herself but immediately shut her mind off to further thoughts. One step at a time she said to herself.

Myka meanwhile visibly relaxed at the confirmation that it was just the mother and daughter living together. She figured their story would eventually be told but for now she just wanted to have her evening back with this beautiful woman. Thank God she came back this evening. Myka's stomach flipped at the thought that she could have ruined everything. Time for some fixing she thought to herself.

Taking the writers hand once more the archaeologist took her first step into he breech. ' I seem to recall that you boxed me up as the unadventurous type a few minutes back Miss Wells. Let me assure you that is not the case . I am after all, as your daughter so eloquently put it like Indiana Jones, arguably the greatest adventurer of all time .' Myka laughed before continuing. ' I promise you Wells I'll show you just how adventurous I can be.' Myka grinned at the raven haired writer as an equally big grin began to grow across her face.

The brunette tightened her grip on the writers hand trying to convey just how much she wanted to be there right there and then.

Helena starred into the brunette's deep green eyes. How she wanted to believe her , she really did.

'Myka you know I can't and don't just introduce Christina to any old person I meet. It wouldn't be fair on her to have people flitting in and out of her life. It's a conscious decision I made from the day she was born. I don't mean to add pressure to this situation in anyway but I guess that's why I didn't mention her in the first place and now you're here I'm kind of forced to bring it up.'

Helena's clever mind worked at a rate of knots accessing the potential risks of inviting Myka in.

Myka watched the brit clearly in an emotional battle between her wants and protecting her child. God she had been such an idiot earlier. She put her other hand on Helena's arm maintaining a tight grip with the other.

"I really am so sorry for everything this evening Helena. I understand why you might want me to leave and I will I swear it...if you want me to. But I ...I was really wrong... You shouldn't have had to tell me about Christina so soon...I understand why you didn't .' Myka spoke and Helena looked down to her feet. Myka gently tilted the writers chin up forcing her to look at her.

'If you want me to leave I will...but I'll forever regret my actions of this evening. Wow if I just had a time machine I would change everything in an instant. I guess I'm just a little on guard with matters of he heart . I am really sorry Helena. You asked me before to trust you. I should have...and I will, I do.'

Helena looked at Myka she knew what her decision was ….she had known deep down from the very beginning she wouldn't be able to turn his woman away.

Myka spoke one last time. 'Give me the chance to show you that you can trust me too. Please.'

Helena looked at Myka's puppy like eyes how could she refuse.

'Bering I think it's time you showed me your adventurous side.'

'First stop scrabble then.' Myka tilted her head in a very cute manor.

Helena feeling consumed completely by the brunette could do nothing but comply and pull the gorgeous American into her home.

...

After an hour of game play the scores were tight 120 to Christina , 130 to Helena and 125 to Myka. It's Myka's turn and she knows with her terrible letters there's nothing she can make from it. Deciding on the best course of action she put down her word 'zijx'

Christina screwed her face up and watched the curly haired woman put down her strange letters.

'That is soooo not a real word' the young girl made her challenge known.

Myka kept her poker face. 'Actually it's an ancient Incan term meaning to be jokingly cursed. It's like a fake jinx. Priests used it on their minions al the time.' Christina raised her eyebrows taking in what the archaeologist just said.

'Bollocks!' The brit chimed in immediately clamping her hand to her mouth shocked at the expletive that had fallen from her lips causing hysterics to come from her now pyjama wearing daughter.

Myka laughed with her but not so much at the swear word more at the look of utter shock on the writer's face.

'Now Christina darling that was a very naughty word you must never say it. What mummy meant to say is what a load of old tosh ! ' This time all three of them erupted into giggles.

'Alright you got me' Myka winked at Christina and removed her pieces from the board. 'Worth a try right ?! '

With only the high scoring letters left and no where to put them Myka could do nothing but end the game and minus the points from her score back to 110. Leaving Christina winning with her final word 'sheep' storming into the lead with 135.

Christina did a woop of delight when she realised she had won. Myka jokingly shook the little ones hand.

'Good game fine lady. You play excellently.'

Christina stood up and did a bow to the now applauding women.

Looking at the wall clock Helena clapped her hands together. ' Right young lady time for bed . '

'ooooohhh...just five more minutes.' Christina whined.

'You've already had another 35minutes missy.' Helena grabbed the small girl and threw her over her shoulder tickling her along the way.

Pointing the wriggling girl in the brunettes direction the writer ordered her giggling child to say goodnight.

'Night night Myka. Thank you for playing with me. Will you come and play again and soon ?' Christina held out her arms in the brunettes direction and the archaeologist let the small girl wrap her arms around her neck. The hug felt amazing. So unconditional and utterly trusting of her even though she'd only known her since 6.30 that evening. The archaeologist put her arm around the girl in return blushing when she glanced at Helena only a few inches from her face.

Maintaining eye contact with the writer she answered Christina's question.

' I think we definitely need a round two.'

Christina pulled back to look at the curly haired lady. ' Is that a yes then ?'

'That's a yes.' Myka nodded her confirmation and watched as Helena carried the small girl still over her shoulder out of the room.

...

A few minutes passed while Helena was upstairs sorting out a chattering Christina. Meanwhile Myka took the opportunity to take in her surroundings. They had set up the game in the dining room which wall to floor was covered in shelves of books. Old ones, new ones , child ones, dictionaries, encyclopaedias, it went on and on. Running her finger along the leather bound older titles she came to a newly bound hard back. She pulled it out and read the title out loud ' Just a simple trip to the moon.' Flicking through the pages she spotted Helena's picture on the back cover.

'That was my first published novel.' Myka turned to face the writer who had returned to the room. 'It didn't do as well as today's though...it's a little more out there. An underestimated repressed Victorian feminist wants to build a rocket to the moon and inadvertently discovers time travel. It's a bit bonkers compared to what I write today which I'm ashamed to admit is so much more commercialised.'

Myka quickly read the blurb , she had always been able to read extremely fast due to her studies as a young child.

'It sounds interesting, I'll have to get a copy. I'm intrigued now.' Myka ran her hand over the smooth cover.

'Please take that one, but as I said it's not my best piece.'

'Actually ' Myka corrected the brit ' I think you more or less implied its the more you

piece if the rest are all commercialised. I would love to read it ...are you sure I can borrow this.'

'Have it darling. Use it as kindling if you don't like it.'

Myka frowned and shook her head at the writer.

Leaning against the table she smiled content.

'Thank you for this evening.' Myka held the book nervously to her chest as she spoke feeling a good kind of tension between the two of them now alone in the room .

'Thank you ...I can't imagine anyone ever being a bigger hit with my daughter . All she kept talking about when I tucked her in was you. Myka this...Myka that...' Helena walked forward within feet of the archaeologist and spoke once more. 'I'm so glad you came back here tonight.'

Myka gulped but managed to find her voice. 'Me too Helena, I had the most perfect evening ... I've become quite the fan of your daughter also.'

Helena closed the small gap between them so they were inches apart. She took the book from the American and placed it on the table so she could take hold of both of the brunette's hands. Both women smiled at each other shy but excited at the same time. Helena was the first to speak in their new position.

'How did you do this to me Bering. You make me feel like a nervous school girl. I don't think anybody has ever done that to me ….even in school ! ' Helena laughed lightly and pushed forward just a little further causing Myka to lean back on to the table.

' Myka...would it be too soon if I were to kiss you ?'

The American gulped her legs felt like jelly. Suddenly she was extremely thankful for the table to steady her.

'I think that would be ok.' Myka nodded and Helena leaned into her catching her pink lips with her own.

The kiss was gentle at first, tentative. Myka couldn't remember a kiss ever feeling so soft and smooth. Finding their own rhythm gradually the kiss became deeper and Myka parted her lips to allow Helena to nip at her top lip with her tongue.

Absolutely consumed with desire Myka let go of the writers hands and dropped them behind her on the table for further balance allowing Helena to get full view of her long elegant neck. Helen gently kissed at the bare skin and both women made a slight whimper at the exact same time.

Helena leaned in further to climb further about the brunette's neck with her lips but caused Myka to knock her stand of letters across the table. The clattering of scrabble pieces broke the two women out of their hypnotic state. Both looked toward the door expecting to have woken the small girl upstairs. Luckily they're came no movement from above.

Helena pulled back and straightened her blouse pulling the brunette forward with her. 'Darling that could have gotten rather dangerous then.' Helena purred a centimetre away from the archaeologists ear.

Myka felt the heat rise once more. 'Probably a good job I'm clumsy then ' she laughed shyness washing over her. Distracting herself she started picking up the scattered letters left over from Helena's game.

'Helena you can spell 'balance' with all seven of your letters, you know you could have got a bonus 50points using this?'

Helena chuckled, 'I know darling that's why I didn't. I have to let my little one win sometimes or she would never want to play.'

Myka stood up against the writer. 'You're very sure of yourself ...did you go easy on me too?'

Helena wagged her finger at the brunette. 'Never Bering...only my Christina is allowed to beat me...that's true love for you .' Helena laughed and leant back against the bookshelf .

Myka sauntered forward and leant on the bookcase next to the writer. 'Hmm I accept your challenge.'

'And what challenge exactly would that be?' Helena turned to face the curly haired woman.

Myka gazed into the pools of black from the writers bright eyes. 'My challenge ...will be for you to let me win some day.'

Helena raised her eyebrow. ' You think you're able to accept such a challenge Bering.?'

Myka's piercing green eyes bore into the writers as she spoke. ' I'll try my very hardest Wells. I think you could be my biggest adventure yet. '

'No pressure then.' Helena quipped as she leaned forward and pecked the archaeologist on the cheek. 'Just so you know…you're off to flying start.'

'Is that so.' Myka picked up the book from earlier off the table.

The clock in hallway struck 12pm and Myka looked at her watch shocked. She couldn't believe it was midnight.

'As much as I am loathed to leave this conversation here I guess I should be making a move. We'll be useless on site tomorrow. '

Helena sighed and agreed with the archaeologist although she was already missing the woman even before she had left the front door.

Back in the large oak doorway entrance to the house the two women gazed at each other . This time Myka made the fist move, being slightly taller she leaned down and took the writers lips with her own.

' Thank you for a wonderful evening Helena.'

Helena smiled and brushed her hand across the Myka's cheek causing the brunette to lean her face further into her touch.

'Myka, every inch of my body is telling me not to let you go tonight.' Helena leaned up and pecked the archaeologists lips again. 'But' she continued ' I know I must… rushing is never a good thing…but I just wanted you to know…I will most certainly be thinking of you.' Helena gave the brunette a smouldering pupil dilated stare that caused Myka to gulp very obviously in front of the grinning brit.

The two women parted and as Myka got into the car she already had butterflies dancing in her stomach eager for the morning to arrive.


	7. Morning

_Note- Thanks Turtle for the woman/women comment…I quite often write it on a phone app so bits like that get missed!...I'll keep a good eye out for it . Thank you._

_John6Lisa- I feel your pain …I think AU world is definitely a happier place to be at the mo._

_Just a quick update today…actually got some of the King Arthur bit in atlast. Thanks for reading and the nice reviews guys._

The next morning Myka was up and out of the door by 6.30 she wanted to explore behind the door they had recovered the day before and even more so she wanted to see Helena.

The evening before had been perfect, leaving her head buzzing as she tried to get to sleep. All she had wanted was for morning to arrive.

The archaeologist was the first to arrive at the abbey so she sat at her laptop with a large instant crappy cup of coffee to get some further research in before the rest of the team arrived….

Wounded at the battle of Camlan, King Arthur made his last journey to the Isle of Avalon known to most now as Glastonbury. In about 542 the legendary king sailed taken across the waters to Avalon for his wounds to be healed. Almost 2000 years ago Glastonbury with its rising Tor on the labyrinth like mound would have been encompassed by water turning it into a small island.

Arthur however had been mortally wounded and passed early on arrival. His body had then supposedly been buried at Glastonbury Abbey at an enormous depth between two stone pyramids. It wasn't then until 1191 the first excavation of his body occurred. Supposedly the monks of the abbey dug down 16 feet before finding a oak coffin with a stone laid across the top that read _His iacet inclitus Arturius in insula Avalonia_ - variously interpreted to read 'Here lies King Arthur buried in Avalon'!

The coffin had been reported to contain two bodies, one of a large man and woman with golden hair supposedly the lady Guinevere.

Later in 1278 the remains were cast to a black marble tomb only to be stolen when the abbey was vandalised in 1539.

Myka read through the various accounts of Arthur's death and burial many were different, there was never one conclusive story to follow because that was exactly what they were stories. It was true that the abbey monks discovered remains deep beneath their abbey grounds all those years ago, but it was also known that upon the discovery of Arthurs's remains it was time of serious hardship for the Abbey. Many people believe the whole excavation of Arthur's Tomb to be a hoax to entice visitors and money to the area.

Whether he was found or not at Glastonbury Abbey Myka was sure the building must have held significance in the King's final days, where almost certainly he would have taken the Grail should it exist. Beyond the abbey and beneath the looming hill of the Tor there lays the oldest well recorded in England called the Chalice Well from which supposedly healing water flows nearby from a natural spring. With rumours of the 'Holy Grail's' ability to grant everlasting life to the person who drinks from the cup, combined with the healing waters of Avalon surely the mortally wounded Arthur would have given it ago. Myka was positive in his final days should the chalice exist Arthur would have had it with him.

Of course since then the cup could have fallen in many other hands, stolen, hidden, misplaced, destroyed. Where ever it went the archaeologist hoped with every fibre of her being that beyond their hidden door new clues as to possibly the king and his chalices' whereabouts would be discovered.

…..

7.45am and Claudia was the first to arrive.

'Good morning Mykes, how are you this fine, sunny Friday morning.' Claudia sat on the chair next to Myka back to front with her legs either side.

'I'm very well thank you Claud, I've printed this info out for you all to have read through before we head out.'

Claudia took the print out and eyeballed the brunette.

'SO?'

'So what?' The archaeologist remained blasé.

'Don't play coy with me woman, how did it go last night? What happened?!' The red head rested her chin on the back of the chair and waited intently for an answer.

'It was a great evening. No more gossip to tell.' Myka smiled and tapped her nose. She was not spilling any more detail than that.

'What?! You can't just leave me with that after the phone call I had from you last night! Was there somebody else there?' Claudia frantically gestured in the air.

'Well yes….but not who I thought.' Myka looked sheepish. 'Oh Claud it was funny but not, I felt like prize idiot. It was her daughter she had been speaking to at the restaurant.' Myka blushed a deep embarrassed red.

Claudia meanwhile laughed so hard she nearly fell off her chair.

'Of course!' The red head slapped her thighs. 'I should have thought of that…how could I forget my little imp….I guess the way you explained it all sounded so sordid it didn't even cross my mind.' Claudia laughed again.

'Alright Claud don't lose your head, thanks for not making me feel ridiculous or anything.' Myka playfully chucked a bit of paper in the young woman's direction.

Pete was the next member of the team to arrive.

'Hey, hey , hey girlies. What's going on in here?'

'Absolutely nothing.' Myka spoke up quickly and shot Claudia a fierce glare.

'Awwww come on you guys.' Pete pulled up next to the two women.

'This is so gotta be about last night, just fill me in and pretend I'm one of the girlies.' Pete fluttered his eyelashes.

'Get out of here' Myka playfully pushed her broad shouldered teasing team mate.

Pete raised his hands in a karate style gesture and pointed in the archaeologist's direction.

'Watch it toots.' Pete hopped on the spot like a boxer.

'Cut it out Pete or I won't share the cookies I brought in for everyone. '

'Cookies !?' Pete stood up straight to attention. ' I'll be good now go get cookies. 'he hung his tongue our pretending to pant.

Myka shook her head and made for the doorway turning around as she spoke . 'If you're good and stop talking about _you know who_ then you may even have a triple choc chip one waiting for you.'

'Darling who is 'you know who' do tell ?' A soft British accent startled her from behind.

'Helena ! I didn't know you were there.' Myka turned around at the writer her eyes checking the brit out from head to toe. Myka knew she was starring but couldn't help herself as Helena stood in just a slim black vest top, tight khaki shorts and boots.

Helena noticed the impact she was having on the brunette and flicked her pony tail flirtatiously.

'I thought I'd get my adventurer gear on today do you think it'll be ok ?' Helena turned on the spot and tapped on her tool belt hooked around her waist.

Myka gaped and nodded. It was Pete who was the first to answer with a whoop and a 'hell yeh ! '

Myka shot him a quick glare before going back to the writer. 'It's perfect. You do know Lara Croft isn't real though right?' Myka teased.

'I figured if you can do it Dr Jones I can do it too.' Helena tapped the leather fedora placed on the archaeologist's curly head.

Myka playfully slapped away the brit's hand only be caught in a gentle but firm grip by the writer's other. Her reflexes were fast, really fast the brunette noted.

The two women stood in the doorway playfully challenging each other with black and green eyes. The other two in the room sat silently watching with amused smirks on their faces. They didn't need the details from the night before they were witnessing the chemistry between the writer and archaeologist before their very eyes.

Steve and Leena arrived at the same time and popped their heads up behind the women blocking the doorway.

'Excuse us for interrupting.' Steve tapped the writer on her shoulder but we have big round saw to play with.

Claudia hopped up from the chair 'Good work guys. Let's find out what's behind are mysterious door.'

The red head looked excitedly at Steve and Leena holding the outer door for them to head out to the dig site.

'Let's go then people.' Claudia left after Steve and Leena passed through carrying the new equipment.

Pete stood looking flabbergasted and called out after the red head. 'What about the cookies!'

Claudia popped her head back around the door. 'You get cookies when that door is open Lattimer. Let's go.'

Pete dropped his head mumbling something under his breath about how he needed to eat to keep his energy up and followed the others leaving Helena and Myka giggling behind him.

'I started your book last night by the way.' Myka smiled at the writer.

Helena covered her face. 'Uh oh my reputation is about to go down the pan then.'

'Oh be quiet…it's fantastic .' Myka grinned as the writer squirmed at her compliments.

'Hmmm wait until the end before you cast full judgement would be my advice…anyway changing the subject …it's very nice to see you this morning, did you sleep well?'

Myka rolled her eyes at the change of subject. 'My arm ached a little but yes I slept ok , but a little restless…..for some reason I couldn't wait until the morning… I was up at 5.30am.'

'Oh something on your mind?' Helena acted nonchalant.

'Someone actually.' Myka headed toward the open door.

'Anyone I know?' Helena followed in the archaeologist's footsteps taking a moment to check out the brunette's tall slim figure in her fitted combats and white tank top.

'I couldn't possible say.' Myka turned around catching the writer appraising her from behind. Helena snapped her eyes back up to attention.

Meanwhile Claudia had run back over panting she took Myka's wrist and gave her tug. 'Come one you guys! We have the potential find of the millennium and you two are slowing down my mojo. HG stop distracting my archaeologist or I'll send you home.'

HG playfully stuck her tongue out at the red head.

'Claud I blame you entirely, you shouldn't have put such a wonderful distraction in front of me.' The writer retorted which resulted in the young red head kicking her in the backside.

'Get moving writer!' Claudia looked at Myka as she pushed the brit forward.

'Did I mention that if HG plays up the best way to handle her is with brute force, she can be as stubborn as mule!'

'Thank you I'll bare that in mind.' Myka laughed watching the red head push a now further leaning back taller writer.

'Yep she can be quite the handful.' Claudia confirmed causing a snort to come from the brit in front of her.

'Helena...' Myka called the writer who stood still forcing the red head behind her to halt.

Myka walked forward and whispered something in the writer's ear. Almost instantaneously the writer picked up her speed and headed towards the dig site.

Claudia looked at the brunette eyebrows raised questioningly.

Myka shrugged her shoulders. 'She just needs the right motivation.' Myka winked at the red head.

'Oh I so do not want to know.' Claudia clamped her hand to her forehead and walked away leaving Myka laughing behind her.


	8. The Door

'Ok guys get your visors down.'

Myka flicked the switch and held the whirring saw up to the top corner of the old oak door. Slowly the archaeologist lowered the rotating blade into the splintering timber. The metal teeth slipped through the old wood like a knife in butter.

While her team stood back watching excited in the background , gradually and carefully Myka cut three sides of the door.

'Pete ...Steve ...can you come hold this. We have to be careful on the last edge that the whole thing doesn't fall forward on top of us.'

With the two men blockading the old yet still very solid wood Myka cut through the final edge a cloud of sawdust spraying across the two sturdy guys beside her.

Helena watched with Claudia and Leena from behind biting her lip in a nervous excitement .

Suddenly the door dropped by a centimetre making everyone jump at the loud bang as the old wood hit the floor.

'That's it guys. It's lose.' Myka stood back to assess the situation. The door had dropped no longer on any form of hinge but it hadn't fallen forward even a millimetre.

'Jeez, that's gotta be heavy. ' Pete knocked on the solid wood.

Myka looked at her saw blades 'From the depth of this metal it can't go back any more than half a foot. We need something to lever it out. '

Helena stepped forward, 'If I may , I think I could help with this.'

Myka nodded stepping back to give the brit room.

Leaning against the door Helena went around the frame with her ear against the wall pushing hard around the edges.

'Ahhaaa ! This is the spot.' The brit jabbed her finger into one side of the newly created crevice.

Myka watched the gorgeous brit, she loved how her brow creased with concentration as she fiddled with a contraption she pulled from her tool belt. Myka's eyes dropped to the writers pink lips and thought of how amazing they had felt against her own the night before.

Helena stuffed a couple of metal clips that looked like clamps around a few of the doorway edges then extending the tool to a metre long she placed one end into the weak point she had found just now.

'It's all about the using the right amount of pressure...' She started to pry the door forward, her strong arms keeping a tight grip on the lever she had created. '...and it just needs the right amount of leverage...' The door gave way '...and you shouldn't really need to exert yourself at all. Well I won't anyway. Pete and Steve can you take the weight I'll give it a final push and it'll be loose.

Myka watched Helena's arms as she worked, with every move they made her toned tanned arms showed strong muscles. She realised she was holding her breath and took a quick in take of oxygen.

As the door began to shift forward Myka ran forward to help take the heavy weight.

Slowly and ever so gradually the four of them managed to pull the door forward and walk it up against another wall. Standing back they looked at where the solid oak had just been to see what had been revealed.

'Well that was disappointing.' Steve quipped. Myka didn't say a word staring at what the they had uncovered. The whole door frame was filled with a ceiling to floor slab of stone. It certainly looked like a dead end to nothing but Myka's attention was drawn to the rounded labyrinth style maze chipped into the stone on its surface

'No Steve.' Myka ran her hand over the rough edges of the rock. 'People don't just block of a doorway like this for know reason. We just have to figure out it's purpose.'

Pete sighed. 'Great ! Its gona be forever until I get that chocolate cookie. I'm just the heavy lifting guy. I don't do the puzzles maybe I should just ...'

'Pete. Just go eat your damn cookie.' Helena snapped. She couldn't fathom why anyone would be disappointed or not completely intrigued by they had just found. Sure it wasn't a hidden treasure trove but the Grail should it exist was hardly going to just be handed to them on a plate.

'Hey HG don't be mean.' Pete whined.

'I'm not being mean Peter, but if you don't want to help figure out what this is I would rather you get out of our hair. Just go get your snacks.' HG starred the taller man down.

'HG I think you need to just take a chill pill a minute.' Pete retorted. 'You're just the writer on this team remember…I'm a REAL member of this group.'

Helena scoffed and glared at the short haired man with his childish grin. She knew he was just winding her up he wanted her to react and shouldn't couldn't help but give him exactly what her wanted.

'Shut it you great Neanderthal before I go grind all of the cookies to an inedible dust.' Claudia and Steve snickered amongst themselves, Leena being the only one to notice Myka's audible sigh of exasperation she stayed quiet.

'It's not use HG he'd just snort it up anyway he's a human vacuum cleaner when it comes to food.' Steve high fived Pete and the two fell about laughing.

'For heaven sake if you're just going to prat about all of you just go eat cookies and do some research or something' Myka's obviously annoyed tone of voice caused silence to ripple through out the team.'I just need to think and figure this out.' The brunette rubbed her temples, this is why she worked alone, people just created too much noise.

'Claudia if you take some pictures of this can you do your computer thing and track down where these symbols…. Perhaps get some clues as where they originated from? It might help us figure out what to do with this next.

'Yes boss!' Claudia saluted and got snapping pictures on her mini SLR camera. 'If there's anything on the web like this I'll find it don't you worry.'

After Claudia finished getting the shots she needed the team trooped back up the stairs to eat cookies and start scrounging for any details they could on the inscriptions on the stone slab leaving Myka silently starring at the puzzle in front of her.

'Helena.' Myka called out without taking her eyes off of the image of the labyrinth. ' Stay.'

The Brit tentatively stepped back down to the brunettes side. She could have sworn she heard Pete make some sassy comment about why she was asked to stay behind. She ignored it …the man was wind up merchant she would not rise to it again…or at least she would try very hard not to.

'Myka I'm sorry I didn't mean to wind them up, he is just such a child.' Helena looked guiltily at the American who had turned to face her.

'It's ok. I'm not really mad I just wanted some quiet to think for second.' Myka's brow softened as she spoke to the writer.

' I can do quiet.' The writer stroked the brunettes forehead with her thumb to wipe off a dusty mark the sawdust had left behind. The intimate gesture caused the American to melt inside, she badly just wanted to take the raven haired beauty into her arms and explore these new feelings she had welling up inside her bursting to get out….but ever the professional she knew to keep a sense of decorum in the work place and she turned her gaze back to their latest discovery.

'You know this is the symbol of the 'Cretan Maze' most commonly recognised in Greek mythology as the home of the minotaur. There's two common types of maze like this referred to as multicursal and unicursal. In a Multicursal maze or puzzle there will be many routes and paths to the centre, it's designed to be difficult to get to the middle….or in the case of the minotaur be ridiculously hard to get out. Unicursal on the other hand has only one path to the centre and it is not so much a puzzle but a guided pathway, some believe one path that religiously traces it's way to something of great value at the end.' Myka tilted her head… 'Normally it's a religious deity…or more of a journey of the mind rather than something physical, but perhaps , just maybe this is the start of the maze to something beneath this Abbey.'

Helena listened intently she had seen many symbols of the labyrinth before on her travels and agreed with the train of thought the archaeologist was following. It was a well known idea that the hill on which Glastonbury Tor stood was believed to have been designed to formulate the rings and paths of a great labyrinth. Could this perhaps be a map , maybe the key to some hidden design in the Tor's layout.

'Looking at this design we have a unicursal maze then.' HG dragged her finger along the groves in the stone. 'At a glance there doesn't seem to be any way to branch off before the middle, it looks like one long journey to the centre.'

Myka nodded her agreement . She could feel the excitement brimming within her stomach. She had an idea and she hoped Helena wouldn't laugh at her but it was that ever longing side of her that wanted to believe in magic and the mysterious mythologies of history that encouraged her to make the suggestion.

'Helena start at the beginning and trace the pathway to the centre. Keep pressure on the stone at all times.'

Helena raised a querying eyebrow in the archaeologists direction.

Myka pushed her fedora off of her head and hooked it to her belt. 'If there's on thing this line of work has taught me, that's not everything is as it seems. Not everything is explainable. When I was in South America and pulled that golden deity of the earth god from its pedestal the ground shook beneath our feet. It only lasted 2 or 3 seconds but it was enough to make me know there are greater forces in this world that we can only dream to imagine.'

Helena nodded, she hadn't experienced mysticism in her life, quite the contrary. Her life had been filled with trials and tribulations, many an evening she had prayed to a god that maybe out there and nothing ever came, nobody ever helped her, she had always felt alone in this world and because of this she learnt only to depend on herself. She had to for herself and her daughter. Despite this looking into the glistening eyes before her there was no way she would shatter any illusions of other worldliness in those hopeful green orbs.

The writer raised her hand and placed her finger at the bottom entrance to the diagram of the labyrinth and began tracing the indented pathway. Around and around the lines looped, she gained momentum her finger pressed hard against the cool stone, as she neared the centre and she heard Myka hold her breath behind her. Then she was there at the centre of the diagram, at the centre of the labyrinth..…nothing. Nothing moved, nothing appeared , nothing happened. She watched as those green eyes lost a little of their sparkle. The writer didn't say a word this was not a time to admit to it being a crazy idea in the first place.

The archaeologist characteristically ran her hands through her soft curls. What was she missing. She was on the right track she could feel it in her bones, a vibe spurred her on deep from within the pit of her stomach.

'Step aside, let me look at those symbols across the bottom again.' Helena did as she was told and made way for the brunette who was now kneeling at the ground intently studying the bottom of the stone slab.

'Pass me your water bottle.' Myka held out her hand to the writer who did as she was asked.

'You see this, I had thought it decorative earlier but I think these zigzags maybe representing water. The ancient Egyptians used images like these to depict the Nile in many wall paintings. I know we're not looking at Egyptian work but these sorts of symbols get passed on for generations eventually this jagged edge got changed to the more traditional wave like curve.' Myka drew the pattern in the air as she spoke.

'Water is in many cultures regarded as a symbol of life….and what does the grail represent…life. I think …if this is linked with our Holy Chalice water is the key to this maze.' The American splashed water over the stone and covered her hands in the cool liquid.

Helena stood back watching the archaeologist, the brunette was so convinced in what she was doing she couldn't deny that the slither of hope and a flutter of excitement hit the walls of her own belly.

As the writer had done before Myka traced her soaked finger along the pathways of the now drenched stone. Just before the centre she paused and looked at the brit to her side.

'What?' The raven haired women looked at the darkening green eyes.

'This is it Helena, I can feel it.' The archaeologist held out her hand to the other woman her nerves suddenly making her feel scared of the unknown. The writer grasped her archaeologist sensing her trepidation in the tone of her voice.

Myka moved her finger into the centre of the labyrinth and from the groves of the maze a blinding light poured from the crevices causing the women to look away from the viciously bright glare.

The light faded and in unison the two women looked up at what they had done. The heavy stone slab moved backwards on itself by at least a foot…. and then gradually with heavy scraping and grating it disappeared to the left behind an inner wall leaving behind nothing but a gaping hole into a seemingly pitch black void.

Stepping forward the archaeologist and the writer hand in hand slowly leaned into the darkness not stepping any further than the edge of light at their feet when a blast of air rushed past them knocking them both to the ground followed by a long moan like howl that disappeared into the wind with it.

Both women on the ground sat hands still clamped tightly together Helena looked at the brunette with wide eyes. 'What in the heck was that?'

Myka locked onto her gaze and then back to the black void before them smiling. 'That…was your first welcome to my world of the not so explainable.'


	9. signs and symbols

_Hi guys so sorry for the delay in this next chapter...work has been mental...here you go... i hope it's ok_ :-)

Breath short and deep with exhilaration both women stood hand in hand adrenalin pumping through their veins as they tread forward once more towards the unknown.

Myka leant into the open gap when she felt sharp tug on her right wrist from the wavering writer.

'Myka be careful, let me go first.' Helena ran her thumb along the palm of the archaeologist's hand.

Myka smiled at the raven haired woman. 'Thank you for being so chivalrous, but this is what I do and there is not a chance in hell I am putting my safety before yours. '

Myka raised the writers hand and kissed the soft porcelain skin before gently letting go.

'Wait here, I'm going in.' Myka took the Maglite from her tool belt pocket and holding it high above her head she stepped into the black.

Shining the spotlight of the torch all around her Myka could see she was in a small chamber the walls lined with thousands of symbols. The archaeologist reached out her hand and touched the cold wall, it felt like metal. The stone had been encased in bronze from ceiling to floor and the surface was covered within millimetres of each other rows and rows of unusual symbols and markings.

Myka ran her fingers along the uneven surface tracing the indentations caused by the tiny diagram's and circled the walls of the entire room dragging her soft fingertips along the smooth surface as she went. All in all the room was only about 5metres squared.

'Helena come in here you have to see this. '

Tentatively the writer followed the brunette into the underground cube shaped cavern. She gazed around in awe at the shimmering bronze surfaces completely encasing them and shivered.

'Is this a bad time to tell you I'm claustrophobic.' Helena glanced at the brunette who immediately took the raven heads hand back in her own.

Helena laughed off her nerves casually but inside all she couldimagine was the horrific idea of being trapped in the tiny bronze chamber.

' Can you make out any of these symbols? I don't recognise them from any language I've seen before.' The writer spoke still holding her archaeologists hand tight . She could feel a thin line of nervous sweat starting to form on her forehead.

Myka furrowed her brow. ' I don't think it's writing , you see these groves in between each symbol the edges are all smoothed off, I think ...somehow...there's trigger where we can get these rows and columns to move.' Myka drew her finger up and down he horizontal and vertical lines on the wall as she explained. ' We're in a big puzzle box, this isn't a room it's a gateway and we're inside the lock. '

Helena tilted her head thoughtfully. 'Ok I can buy that theory. So where do we start?'

Myka blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. 'Now that is the question that I do not currently know the answer to'

Both women stood gazing around the walls searching for any visual clues as to what to do next.

'There must be something we're missing…. Check every surface for anything that's raised or moved. Something which doesn't follow pattern. It's here we just have to find it.' Myka grinned as she spoke to Helena.

'What are you beaming at Bering.' Helena pulled the other woman towards her.

The archaeologist shrugged. 'Just this.' She looked around the room. 'This is what I love about my job more than anything ….and this time here I am solving my puzzles with you' The brunette blushed and hid her face with her free hand. 'Oh I feel all goofy now….I'm just happy that's all.'

Helena pulled the archaeologist's hand away from her hidden face. She looked at the brunette, she couldn't believe how shy and insecure the beautiful brunette was. 'I feel incredibly happy too. …and if that makes me goofy too so be it.'

Myka laughed, 'You…could never be goofy Miss H G Wells…especially with a name like that.'

Helena let out a long exaggerated sigh ' I think Miss Bering you could be absolutely right…I am very cool…. and any girl I go out with is going to be as equally cool and utterly non- goofy like me.' Helena grinned at her archaeologist and gradually tugged her forward for a Long awaited kiss.

For a moment the writer and the archaeologists lost themselves in each other , they forgot everything about the grail, the chamber they were in, the deep howl that had echoed through them when hey had opened the door and they left themselves get consumed in their soft passionate kiss.

It was Helena who broke the contact standing back to take in the image of the beautiful brunette when she caught sight of a 'V' shape amongst the symbols scattered all around them.

Moving away from the American the brit spun around the room scanning every inch of wall with her dark eyes.

'Helena?' Myka moved forward wondering if interrupting the writers sudden burst of concentration was the right thing to do.

'Myka...this symbol.' Helena pointed at the V shape. 'You know this is an old character for a cup right?'

'Sure.' Myka shrugged , of course it was that was text book grade one stuff. ' It could however just be a letter, Roman numeral, an arrow there's so many random shapes I don't know if it's particularly significant.'

Helena stroked her hand through her hair. ' But what if Miss Bering every other symbol in this room was replicated at least once, but this was the only V shape in here?'

'That would certainly be significant...but there's potentially over a 100 thousand symbols lining these walls. It'll take is hours of cataloging to check your idea...but we can do it.' Myka winced imagining he man hours this was going to take.

'No need darling... I've just done it...using a simple calculation based on the average symbol occurrence and square inched areas I can quite succinctly deduce this is the only V here.'

Helena smiled smugly and Myka couldn't help but find the slight quirk of the lip completely adorable.

'Are you pulling my leg ? You did not just do that ?'

'I can assure you darling I most certainly did.'

'You would have to be like super intelligent ...like Einstein clever ...' The American crossed her arms refusing to believe for a second the brit had just done as she said.

'How do you know I'm not a genius Bering... Let us test my theory shall we...go take a look at that V ... I bet you anything it has something significant about it.'

Myka scratched her head and made her way to the diagramme in question. Eyeing it carefully she raised her hand and felt the smooth surface of the bronze once more. When she could feel the etching of the symbol beneath her fingertips she pushed down hard. Sure enough the section of bronze the V was carved into moved back a couple of centimetres.

Myka looked back at Helena her eyes wide with excitement. 'Helena what you just did then is amazing... I've never known ...' Halfway through the archaeologists praise the symbols on all of the walls began to shift around them as if they were on the inside of a rubiks cube.

Realising the walls were completely repositioning Myka grabbed the writers hand and pulled her towards he exit. 'Move Helena now!' The two women were within inches of the exit when the bronze walls began to cover the last gap of daylight to there only way back to the outside. Myka slammed her fists against the shimmering metal as they were plunged into darkness. They were too late.

'God Dammit!' Myka pounded her hands against the newly formed wall. 'I'm such an idiot I should have seen this coming, I should have ...Agh...damn this torch.' Myka had grabbed the maglite from her back pocket giving it a good bash to bring the piece of equipment back to life.

With the small spotlight finally shining Myka spotted an unusually silent writer knelt on the stone floor.

'Helena.. are you ok sweetie.' Myka gently rubbed the Brits back feeling the muscles across her shoulders tense and tighten. Myka pulled the dazed women around to look at her but the writer stayed starring unblinking into nothing.

'Helena, you're going to be ok. We're alright...look at me.' Myka began to feel panicked herself at the other woman's unusual behaviour. It was unnerving seeing someone usually so calm and collected shut down before her very eyes.

Myka stroked the brit's porcelain cheek. 'Helena I need you to help me figure this out.'

The raven head blinked at last, at least there was a sign of a reaction to what was happening even if it is was small.

'Come on genius, now I actually want you to show off your brilliant mind are you really going to deny me of it.' Myka leaned in and kissed the statue like writer.

Without moving Helena managed to speak, her voice meek and barely even a whisper.

'You've picked a rotten time to test me Bering.'

Myka laughed feeling her eyes begin to water with relief. 'There she is… I knew you were in there somewhere my cocky novelist.'

'I feel like I can't breathe.' Helena clutched her neck as she tried to stand. Her worse fears were happening to her right now. She was trapped, she was never going to get out and boy was it hot in the small metallic chamber. The walls started to spin as she gasped for oxygen….don't panic Helena…god just don't panic the writer chanted the same line over and over in her head but the more she thought of the word 'panic' the more she wanted to do just that.

Myka stood stricken as she watched her writer suddenly go from bad to worse. She could see the panic attack brewing but she was helpless, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Images of Christina flashed through the writer's mind. Her poor daughter, how would she feel when she found out her mother died trapped in an underground metal tomb. That was even if anybody ever managed to get her and Myka back out! What if what they had done was irreversible? A hundred questions poured through her mind until suddenly the brit's over active mind went back to an image of Myka and herself curled up together taking their last Breath in the darkness.

Myka…the image of her new love dying in her arms forced all of the questions to stop tumbling about in her head, the walls stopped spinning and finally she found clarity…Myka.

Gradually her breath steadied once more levelling into a more normal rhythm. She couldn't break down, not now. There was too much at stake. Myka needed her...she had to figure this out , she had to get them out of there. She let a new image fill her mind. She pictured herself and Myka back at her country home, instead curled up in her living room, Christina sat between them. Keeping the precious image of the future in her mind she let hope wash through her body and finally she began to calm.

Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and spoke to the brunette crouched at her side.

'Helena?' Myka reached out to the writer.

'Myka… promise me once I get us out of here will you please stay and actually have dinner with me tonight?'

Sllightly thrown by the question plucked out of no where the American now with tears starting to trickle down her face smiled and helped the writer to her feet.

'Helena…if you get us out of here I'll promise you much more than just dinner.'

The brit looked at the green eyed archaeologist. ' I like the sound of that my darling. Promise it involves black lace and I may be able to work this out a lot quicker.'

'Miss Wells only you could be on the brink of a breakdown and bounce back with saucy thoughts on the tip of your tongue.'

'Oh Myka, that is just perfect…keep talking like that and I'll have us out of here in no time.' Helena smirked to herself, the wobble disappearing from her knees she allowed her thoughts to be infiltrated with images of much more interesting nature.


	10. What to do next?

_Thanks guys i really appreciate the nice comments and the follows...please forgive errors in this...it's been typed up quick before i go on my holiday for the week. Thought i would update before i go :-)_

'I just don't get it !' Hg called out with exasperation, hands dropping to her hips.'

Two hours had past and the women still hadn't found the solution to their problem.

'I've scanned every area of this damn bronze cave and there are no symbols that are one of a kind. Nothing is doing anything.' Helena lent back against the wall and slid herself down to the ground. She could feel the heat suffocating her and she knew she needed to just take a moment to collect herself once more. She couldn't breakdown in front of Myka, not again.

The brunette scrambled over to sit beside the writer and rested her curly head on HG's shoulder .

'It will be ok. It's here, and between us we will figure this out. Helena. Look at me. We will solve this. '

The raven head looked into those emerald orbs and couldn't help but be drawn into Myka as she leaned forward and kissed the archaeologist on the lips.

Putting her hands to her sides to steady herself Myka felt her fingers brush something cool and spherical.

'Helena. There's something down here. ' Myka turned onto her knees and focused the torch into the dark corner. No bigger than a 5pence was a small bronze ball. Myka went to pick it up but it wouldn't budge.

Helena followed suit crouching down on her hands and knees to inspect the new tiny find.

'Myka there's ridges at all different angles from the ball try sliding it instead.' Helena's tone of voice went up an octave and Myka could sense the excitement build within her partner…._ partner, that's an interesting choice of words Bering, where did that come from? _Myka suddenly lost herself in a self analysis of her own thoughts and was only roused when the writer pushed her gently aside and grasped the small ball bering like object between her thumb and index finger.

Jiggling the small object Helena tried moving the tiny ball in every direction towards the carvings in the stone around its base. It wasn't until the 5th attempt that something finally happened. As if by magic the direction started to be revealed and the previously immovable object glided through an appearing pathway running along the edge of the room in a curved direction.

Knees bent leaning down to the floor Helena moved the object as far as it would go until it came to an abrupt stop. She focused the torch on the metallic object and noticed the same groves appeared around the base of the ball.

'I think we need to find the next direction it wants to go in.' she looked at Myka, her hand never leaving the bronze sphere; she was so scared it might disappear, this time she was keeping a sharp eye on everything that was happening around them.

30 minutes later and Helena was making painstakingly slow progress. Due to the trial and error nature of the task it didn't allow for any fancy calculations. The inventor could nothing but keep trying until she found the correct route.

Another 45 minutes on and as Myka starred down at the emerging pattern from the side line she realised a pattern was formulating.

'Helena! It's the design of the labyrinth on the door. Look this kinky bit here is the first bit we revealed.'

'I do believe you wonderful woman you are absolutely correct….but one problem…. that labyrinth was still such an intricate design, there's no way I can remember the route.' Helena knelt to the ground feeling a twinge at the base of her back, an ache from where she had been leant over for so long.

Myka waltzed over to the writer.

'Now… my clever little novelist, it's my turn to the surprise you.' Myka playfully ruffled the raven heads hair causing an indignant stare to come from the woman knelt by her knees.

'Let me have a go.' Myka slid her hands down the writer's soft arm running her fingers across the brit's taught pale knuckles.

'Relax. its fine let me have a go.' Myka almost whispered in the inventors ear and gradually Helena released the bronze orb.

'Now watch this.' Myka dragged the object first in one direction, then the next, never hesitating at each pathway end point. Within minutes the labyrinth was nearly complete, going around and back on her self, left and then right, the archaeologist created the entire image stopped just before the centre. She looked up at the writer and noticed the slight look of awe in those dark eyes. Finally Myka felt like she had done something that actually managed to impress this woman with the brilliant mind.

'Now how did you did that Miss Smarty Pants?' Helena winked and placed her hands on her hips.

'Photographic memory. My mother and father always said I should put it to better use and join the FBI, CIA or something lettery…but what can I say …I followed my heart and voila here I am.'

Helena walked behind the archaeologist and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

'Aren't you just full of surprises.' Helena nuzzled at the archaeologists neck causing then American to whimper ever so slightly. ' I like intelligent women…it turns me on a lot.' Helena practically growled into the blushing brunette.

'Helena. You really are quite mad. One second you scared to death and now you're…you're…' Myka stuttered to find her words.

'I'm what darling.' Helena purred once more into the archaeologist ear.

'You're …'

'Horny?' Helena finished the American's sentence and immediately felt a playful slap on her shoulder.

'Miss Wells! For want of a better word yes! Now get behind me.'Myka shooed the women away.

'Oh my pleasure Myka…my pleasure.'

The archaeologist rolled her eyes but couldn't help but let a grin escape her lips. She loved how this woman made her feel. She felt desired. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

'Right. Now get back against the wall I'm going to slide this into the centre. 1….2….3…' Myka clicked the bronze ball into place and as soon as it the middle of the labyrinth it sunk down into to the ground and gradually the floor began to give way beneath their feet.

Myka fell back next to Helena, the two gripping onto the wall the watched as the floor dropped in a cascading ringlet before their very eyes, leaving them at the edge of a steep drop peering down on to a deep and dark stone staircase.

'Wow. Now that was just a little scary that time.' Myka choked out the words as her mouth became suddenly very dry. Grabbing the writers hand the two of them carefully side stepped around the edge of the room until they got to the first step of the newly formed staircase.

'I guess we only have one option of where we're heading.' Myka looked at the dark eyed writer. No longer was that nervous look in those deep dark eyes. Now they were apparently no longer confined she could see the sparkle reappear in those gorgeous black orbs. She could see something else, like fire. It was pure excitement. Myka starred a few moments longer at the brit who was now peering down into the pit. This was no ordinary women, no ordinary mother and simple afternoon crime writer, Myka could see there was more behind those eyes. No normal person would take all of this within their stride as if it was an everyday occurrence, let alone get excited by it. Nobody ever got it, not the same way as she did. Every relationship she ever had before broke down due to a distinct dissimilar outlook on life. Maybe, just maybe, all the crap she had gone through led up to this very moment. Everything happened for a reason and perhaps Helena was it.

'Looks like we're going down darling.' Helena looked up and captured the archaeologist green eyes burning as brightly as her own. It was as if they had done this together a hundred times. Helena couldn't help but hope with all her heart this would be the first of many adventures they would go on together.

'It does indeed Miss Wells.' Myka spoke and smiled at the writers previous nonchalant comment covering up her obvious excitement.

'Righty HO! Off we go then. Once more into the breech.' Helena took the first step into the unknown not giving the archaeologist a chance to argue over who went first. So she followed close behind and thought to her self once again how Helena was certainly the most extraordinary person she had ever met.


	11. A long walk

Step after step the two women spiralled deep into the darkness. Helena counted one metal stair after the other and as she hit the flooring at the bottom 74 was her total.

'Darling I do believe we are actually currently quite deep beneath the surface.'

Myka took her final step to land softly behind the writer.

'No kidding sweetie.' Myka smiled at the writer and held the torch light high above their heads revealing a long narrow dark passage stretching out further than their eyes could see in the dim lighting.

'That doesn't look ominous at all now does it?' Myka walked past the writer, this time she was taking the lead. If anything happened down here…well …. she would never forgive herself if the writer got hurt.

Helena followed lightly behind in the archaeologists' footsteps and cautiously the two women walked onwards into the black.

'Wow how far do you think this goes?' Helena uttered her thoughts out loud as she realised they had been walking for just over half an hour.

'I really have no clue. It's a bit of a buzz kill isn't it? ' Myka laughed and briefly looked back at the raven head.

'Hmm I don't know, I'm quite enjoying this one to one time with you. ' Helena flashed her brilliant grin at the archaeologist .

Myka faced back in the direction she was going and tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering again in her stomach.

'Sooo…. seeing as we're just walking and walking…. how about we play a game ?' Myka secretly hoped she may be able to find a little more out about her mysterious writer.

'What sort of game Bering? I don't think I spy is going to be very fruitful down here.'

'Nope. Let's play 20questions, but the questions have to be about each other. That way I get to learn all about my current favourite subject ...you.' Myka whipped around to look at the writer again. Dragging her hands along the wall she continued to walk backwards waiting for the writer to give a response to her plan.

Helena mulled the game over in her mind. Potentially this could lead to topics of conversation she didn't want to go near. But it could also be a good opportunity to learn a few things about the brunette.

'I tell you what.' Myka continued. 'You get two pass cards that lets you avoid two of my questions if you wish...but once you've used them they're gone and you have to answer everything else wholly and truthfully.'

'Hmm….Alright... let's play. You go first.' Helena had weighed up the pros and cons of the little game and decided it probably best to just go with it.

The brunette tapped her fingers to the side of her face. 'Ok...question number 1... What is you favourite food?'

Helena laughed out loud….she hadn't expected such a silly question.

'I'm just starting you off easy Wells. Now shh and answer the question.' Myka playfully chastised the giggling writer.

'My favourite food...lets see...I think would have to be scones with homemade jam and a cup of earl grey tea. It reminds me of my grandma. Yes…definitely scones. Fresh and home baked though… none of that pre packaged rubbish.' Helena screwed up her face at the thought.

'Good answer' Myka concluded. 'You're a natural at this. Now, your turn to ask me.'

Helena stood still for a second to think, what should she ask first. She better do an easy first one too.

'What is your favourite animal and why?'

'Now that is easy... a ferret for sure. They're just so cute. I've always wanted one and my parents never let me. But one day when I have a big garden I want to have lots and race them around a big obstacle course.'

Helena laughed again at the American's answer.

'Of all the animals in the world you would chose a ferret? '

'Yes, and what exactly is wrong with that! Now don't judge, that's not allowed. My turn! Question number two... Was it on purpose you were named HG Wells like the famous science fiction writer?'

Helena pulled a sly grin. 'I am the famous science fiction writer. I travelled through space and time in my trusty time machine and tadah I ended up here.'

Myka screwed up her face. ' Helena I said truthful answers. Come on play nice.'

'That is the truth.' Helena smirked again.

'Right fine my turn.' Myka concluded '….but you are losing one of your passes for not giving me a real answer.'

Helena stopped open mouthed. 'That is not fair...I... '

Myka interrupted. ' No that's my decision you've lost it. Now ask me a question and answer truthfully in future.'

'Darling I'm not sure if I like this game. It turns you all scary.'

Myka shot the writer a glare.

'Righty ho my turn. Your question ... If you could meet anybody famous in the world... alive or dead who would it be?'

'Another easy one. Don't wind me up over this ...but probably it would actually be HG Wells ...the real one of course! I used to read War of the Worlds and The Time Machine when I was a kid... I loved them. I'd read them over and over until the soft paper backs got so scrappy and tatty….but I will always treasure them, I still re read them now from time to time.'

Helena listened carefully. What a strange coincidence that her and this beautiful American should meet. It really was like fate intended it. She decided not to make any comments on the brunettes reply. Probably best to keep her mouth shut before she lost her remaining pass card.

'Interesting answer.' Was the raven heads only response. 'You're turn then.'

'What made you want to be a writer?' Myka wiggled her finger in the brit's direction.

'I think from a child I always felt fairly repressed by my parents. They always wanted me to be a good girl and a find a good man, learn to cook, sew, all those things that would make me a good wife. They were very old fashioned. I started writing young, not novels, just bits and bobs which eventually turned into book length stories. I guess I've always done it as a form of escapism and some kind of rebellion against mother and father. My stories allowed me to write about a world how I wanted it to be. '

Myka walked with her head down in quiet consideration of the heartfelt reply the writer had just given her. It was so refreshing to be spoken to in such a frank and honest way. She'd been on dates before where the guys would just brag about their career; intimidated by her own they wanted to big themselves up as much as possible. Helena though, she just told it as it is.

Helena interrupted the brunette's thoughts and surged forward with the game.'Now your question Miss Myka... Have you ….ever …been with a woman before?' Helena bit her lip wondering if she had been too audacious.

Myka stopped in her tracks and gave Helena an incredulous look. 'Bringing out the big guns at only number 3 are we?'

'Use your pass card if you like darling.' Helena chewed her lip once more to stop her grin from plastering her face.

'Ugh' Myka but her face in her hands and peaked at Helena through her fingers. ' No . Not properly. '

Helena pried the archaeologist's hands away from hiding her beautiful face and gently laid a small kiss on the American's soft lips. ' Nothing to be embarrassed by darling, it makes no difference to me...in fact I quite like it.' Helena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the brunette earning herself a playful punch in the shoulder.

'Well I don't think there's much point asking you that question as I'm sure you have ...but anyway Helena have you been with a woman before... Scrap that... Have you been in a long term relationship with a woman before?'

' Ah good amendment to your question my dear as of course yes I have been with a woman , and yes I had the longest relationship I have ever had with a woman.'

'Interesting.' Myka stroked her chin'...and how long was that?

'I do believe my love that would be another question.' Helena corrected the archaeologist.

'Come on just tell me, don't make me waste a question on that.'

'Oh go one then... only cos I like you so much. Just over four years.'

Myka listened interested, now she just wanted to know when that was and what had happened. Would it be too intrusive to ask on the next question?

'Right Bering what's the longest relationship you have been in then? '

'10years. His name was Sam and he was my childhood sweetheart, we met very young and to be honest stayed together far too long.'

Helena should have expected as much from the American and now it was her turn to want to know more.

'Number 5 then Miss Wells ...how did your 4 yearer end ? '

'I think we loved each other until the very end really... But we had distinct issue in that she never wanted to have kids...she didn't enjoy being around my Christina really...I think she just tolerated her for my sake. She always wanted to go away for weeks on end leaving Christina behind with my family. Which now again I did, you need your alone time, I get that. But she wanted to travel more and I just couldn't do that. I had always hoped the more she got to know Christina she would just not be able to anything but love her too. I guess I was wrong though and I ended it. We were both devastated with my decision but it was the right decision to make. I should have done it long before. I just kept hoping she would change. I guess that's why I am always so careful now with who I date and introduce my daughter to.'

Myka didn't know why but she almost felt like welling up at the short story. 'I'm so sorry Helena.'

'Darling what on earth for, it wasn't your fault.' Helena laughed but the brunette knew she understood what she meant.

'You know what for Helena ...for me acting crazy and forcing myself into yours and Christina's life yesterday evening. It's not fair, you should have done it when you were ready.'

Helena placed her hand on the brunettes back as they walked on.

'It really doesn't matter. We had a fantastic evening last night and nobody could have been a bigger hit with my daughter.'

'I know Helena but still, you shouldn't have been put in the position I put you in. I'm sorry. I promise you though, whatever happens...whatever this is...I will never do anything to hurt the either of you two.'

'I know you won't Myka, you're too good a person.' Helena playfully tugged a strand of the American's hair. Helena didn't need any promises from the other woman so early on in their relationship but she had to admit it was nice hearing those heartfelt words coming from the archaeologist's mouth.

'So Bering….. Have you ever thought about having children?' Helena decided to brave he testy waters and held her breath waiting for Myka's response to her next question.

' Wow . This is the most intense game of 20questions I've ever played... Umm yes and no. When I was with Sam all that was expected of us was to get married and have the 2.4 kids but I put my career first. He always wanted them, I think it was at year 5 he started badgering me about them. By the end I realised why I was loathed to start trying, it wasn't because I didn't want kids. I just didn't want them with Sam. I love kids and I have always wanted my own to teach my mad ways to and leave a little of my legacy behind. I am however an old fashioned believer in that you don't have kids until you're properly in love and with the one you want to spend you're life with. It just wouldn't have been right then and to be honest I haven't been with anyone seriously enough to consider the prospect with since. The opportunity just hasn't arisen yet.'

Helena stayed silent listening and analysing the archaeologists answer. It was a pretty good response.

'Let's have an easier number 6 for you then Wells, what is your favourite movie? '

'That's easy. Definitely sound of music. I just can't get enough of that soundtrack, I do love a good musical.'

Myka burst into a fit of laugher. 'I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, I just really did not imagine you for the musical sort.'

'Well you would be very much mistaken Miss Bering. Now do please enlighten me with your favourite film?'

'I don't watch many films but Breakfast at Tiffanys would be at the top of my list. Ever since watching it I've wanted a cat called 'Cat' !'

'Your very sweet Bering. I could have guest you would have liked the classics.'

' I always use to watch them on a Sunday afternoon, Fred and Ginger, Katharine Hepburn , Cary Grant , I love them all.'

Myka brushed her hand through her hair, is was getting very hot in the tunnel and still there was no sign of it ending.

'Back to a bit more probing, what is your idea of a perfect date?' Myka tilted her head ready to take mental notes for this one.

'That's easy darling. My perfect date would be anywhere as long as you are there.'

' Ahh that's cheating , good answer, but you can't just say that.'

'I'm serious though Myka. Even right now I am enjoying myself immensely... even trapped in this dark cavern is turning out to be pretty good because I am here with you.

Myka tugged her ear thoughtfully. 'Well what would be your perfect thing to do on a date with me?'

'Now darling this will count as your question 8 so I get two in a row after this.' Helena winked at the groaning archaeologist. ' Right…my perfect thing to do ... Well I can certainly think of something.' Helena grinned her wicked grin.

'Be serious Wells, I've just practically lost a question for this .' Myka playfully chastised the writer.

'Darling I am completely serious I a can assure you ... But if you would like a less sordid reply... Um... My absolutely perfect day with you, would be to simply go for a picnic, perhaps go on a rowing boat across the lake and then shelter from the sun in the cool shade of a large oak tree where we could read to each other until the sun started to go down. If you were happy to have my Christina there she would be off playing in the distance amongst the poppy fields then when she had exhausted herself she would snuggle down between us both to listen to the fantastic tales we were reading about. As the sun started to disappear we would stand to watch it fall beneath the horizon and when it does and we are left in the cool summer evening we would kiss at the waters edge. I would carry a sleeping Christina back to the house, tuck her up in bed then proceed to finally let my wicked thoughts enter the scene.' Helena smirked at the last bit. Having just showed her soft side she couldn't help but make a joke to cover up just how vulnerable she was making herself feel. She never revealed herself to anyone like this, literally never.

' Helena, that sounds perfectly dreamy, I like it , all of it ...even the end bit is allowed if the day goes as perfect as that!' Myka smiled cheekily at her imaginative writer. She stopped once more in the dark narrow passage way and leaned down to kiss the slightly shorter woman.

'Myka...I can't wait to get out of here and start courting your properly. As much as a very exciting adventure this is I think you could be my biggest and most fantastic.'

'Ditto.' As Myka starred into the deep dark eyes she couldn't manage a more wordy response. She couldn't remember ever feeling this comfortable with someone.

The two women melted into each others arms. Stuck between two cool stone walls, the air was thick with heat as Myka felt the writer's warm lips claim her own. As desire flooded through her she couldn't help but push the surprised writer against the tunnel wall before continuing her delicious assault with her tongue. Myka could feel the writer push against her body desperate for even more contact. The archaeologist obliged and pressing her thigh between the writers's legs closing any sign of light between them. Causing an elicit moan Myka found courage to continue, she couldn't remember ever being so forward with someone. Not to mention their highly inappropriate setting, trapped under god knows how many feet of earth, but right now she just didn't care. Using her height as an advantage she leaned into the writer and began to kiss the warm skin along the writer's neck, catching a glimpse of the brit's dark eyes she could see her pupils had completely dilated.

The two women became lost in each other. Helena had been initially shocked by the archaeologist's sudden forwardness but she had always seen there was feisty side to the brunette, and boy did she like it. Never one to normally let up on control, she allowed the American to take the lead and she was liking it a lot.

Feeling the brunette nip at her neck, Helena gasped with delight her eyes flickering open for moment. Her dark eyes now fully adjusted to the dim lighting spotted something in the distance. Breathlessly and begrudgingly she put her hand up to the brunette's face to get her attention.

'Darling, I think I see something up ahead.' Helena feeling slightly oxygen starved from arousal pointed into the black. Myka spun around and squinted peering hard into the darkness. Helena was right a vague outline could be spotted in the distance reaches of the torch light that was now lying on the floor at their feet.

The two women neglected their game both feeling the buzz of electricity still between them and surged forward, eager to discover what was finally at the end of this cramped stone tunnel. Myka no longer cared about whatever artefact they might find at the end of this. She had spent years of her life finding weird and amazing hidden artefacts and right now all she wanted was to get herself and Helena out of the underground cavern so she could explore this new treasure of her very own.

'Another bloody door!' Helena walked up to their new discovery, grabbed the hooped cast iron handle and gave it a twist. With a little effort, rusty grinding of metal and creaking old wood the door began to open. Both archaeologist and writer looked at each other stunned that the door did not require further puzzle solving. Perhaps this was it; perhaps they had come to the end of their strange journey.


	12. The Game

_Thanks again for the follows...sorry the update is so delayed...i'll try to be quicker this time...did this at work so really sorry for any errors. Thanks again :-)_

The two women side by side stepped into the newly revealed chamber. At first they were hit with another screen of darkness until Helena felt a stone lower beneath her foot and lanterns fired up in a chain around the edges of the cavern.

The room was circular with curved walls running smoothly around the edge of the chamber. The walls were built from slabs of stone, the floor coated in a ceramic mosaic depicting the labyrinth once more but with one significant difference, rising up in the centre of the maze stood a table sized perfect cube of bronze.

'What is that?' Helena took a step forward and immediately as she moved from her spot the lights went out.

'Oopsie, I guess I've been put in my place.' Helena stepped back onto the trigger stone, glancing at Myka before centring her focus back on the shimmering cuboid object.

'That's incredible.' Myka looked at the writer.

'What…what is it…what can you see?' Helena craned her neck trying to see what Myka might have spotted.

'Nothing…I just mean it's incredible to see you…Miss H G Innuendo Wells put in your place.' Myka smirked as she moved around the cool object in the centre of the labyrinth.

'Very funny Miss Bering, I didn't realise you were a comedien as well.' Helena pretended to be offended as she teased the frowning archaeologist.

Myka ran her hands around the flawless edges of the bronze cube. It seemed to be a perfectly sculpted object….until …'ahhaaa'…Myka found a notch on the bottom right edge of the block. She pushed it hard and smoothly the top of the bronze alter flipped over to reveal what looked most distinctly like a chess board.

The brunette brushed her fingertips over the chequered marble like surface, following the horizontal and vertical lines of the checker board. Noticing a slightly raised central square the archaeologist pressed down lightly and immediately the whole board lowered allowing a jumble of chess pieces to fall from the sides.

Instantaneously the intricately carved playing pieces sprung to their allocated positions as if they were magnetised. As the pieces hit their correct squares Myka began to feel movement beneath her feet and then just as suddenly the brunette found she could do nothing but watch open mouthed as the floor disappeared around her save for a foot wide circular piece of bronze she found herself balanced upon. She was stranded in the very centre of a now vast gaping black hole.

'Myka ! ' Helena reached out uselessly and began to run towards her but was cut off immediately by the receding bronze floor leaving her helpless a good 4 metres away from the archaeologist and chess board hovering above the black pit in the middle of the transformed room.

'Stay back Helena. Don't come any closer.' Myka looked around for means of escape but there was no way she would make it in a leap to the other side…not without the room for a run up… there was nothing to grab hold of…swing across…balance on…nothing accept the ready prepared game of chess set up only a few inches away from her.

' Myka what is it ?' Helena called out distraught by her lack of ability to do anything to reach the younger women.

'I'm ok Helena , just keep on that light switch ...I have about a square foot of floor left and I don't want to be making any nasty trips. All I have is what's left beneath me and a game of chess. I think the pieces triggered the floor to slip away. I must have to do something with these pieces.'

Carefully Myka leant forward and pushed the nearest white pawn forward two spaces. Immediately a black character moved just a little further away from her own, again alone, completely unaided like a magnet was dragging it from underneath the surface.

'I seem to be playing a very peculiar game of chess right now.' Myka spoke to the writer her eyes transfixed on the game board. The brunette held the castle shaped piece between her fore finger and thumb and pushed it forward. The brunette released the piece in its place and just as before another opposing character moved magically across the board.

Helena bit her lip nervously as the brunette played her mysterious game against the invisible player…. her eyes darted around the room…. her mind raced at 20 000 knots per second trying to figure a way of getting to the American. If she let the lights go out she could run and leap to the alter... she was sure she could make it.

Myka played on, she moved her bishop and suddenly realised as she let go of the counter piece her mistake, a black knight scooped in and knocked over her piece turning it to dust. With the destruction of her counter the American felt a rumble beneath her feet and the circular spot light of floor shrunk by at least a centimetre. Wobbling on the receding stepping stone like piece of bronze Myka held her arms out straight to regain her balance.

'Oh my god' Helena whispered to herself clutching the locket hanging from her neck. She barely breathed as she watched the brunette steady herself over the black seemingly endless pit.

'Helena! My piece...when it was taken ...when I lost… the floor…it just disappeared ...my heels are hanging off of the edge. I don't think I can do this. I was never good at chess... Never !' Myka looked up into the dark eyes of her writer and Helena looked straight back into beautiful pools of green. The writer could see the panic now hidden behind the beautiful lashes.

'Darling stay calm. Maybe you don't need to beat this ... The alter the board is on...can you climb onto that?' Helena stretched again trying to see more clearly.

Myka pulled a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her curly hair up out of her face. Bending her knees to keep balance she leant forward to grab the bronze alter. Gasping she whipped her hands away from the metal as soon as her soft finger tips touched the edges. The bronze was no longer cool, it was scorching hot. Myka grasped her hands between her knees pain etched across her face.

'It's boiling hot Helena, there's no way I can even touch that thing let alone climb on it. ' As the archaeologist spoke the pain on her face suddenly changed to shock as the flooring underneath her feet rumbled once more and shrunk by another centimetre . ' Helena !' Myka stood one the balls of her feet focusing on the inventor she managed to regain her balance. ' I have to play. I have to do something or the floors going to disappear beneath me ! '

'Ok sweetheart. Tell me the position of the pieces…. I'll play for you.' Helena held the green eyed gaze.

'You won't be able to remember the pieces Helena ... I... This won't work...' Myka rambled as she panic infiltrated her cracking voice.

'Darling , I was the 6 year running champion at Cambridge...trust in me...I can do this... just call out the positions .'

Myka relayed the setup of the board. Helena closed her eyes picturing the layout, potential moves and potential outcomes. She called out the first move, then the next and the next, and gradually Myka following Helena's lead began to knock out the blacks one by one.

Sweat beading from both women's brows... 15 minutes on and the game was near to a close with Myka after a few hits balancing precariously on her toes. The writer hadn't been able to help losing a few pieces...but she knew there was method in what Myka thought was her madness. She was trapping the opposing invisible player into a plan she had mapped out in her mind. One more move and she would force the black knight to take her queen... then on her next go it would be check mate and they would be victorious. There was however only the teensy tiny problem that Myka could not afford to lose any more ground. It could be her last.

Helena knew what she had to do and she would do it because she cared for this amazing American more than she could fully understand. It was crazy, they had known each other less than a week but she would willingly sacrifice herself for the brunette if it came to it. She would do anything to rescue her damsel in distress.

'Darling... Shine the torch light onto the alter... I'm going to move.'

'Helena what are you doing?' Myka switched on the torch but something flipped in the depths of her stomach.

The writer moved from her spot causing the lights to flicker out around the room leaving the alter shining like a beacon in the middle of the darkness.

Helena walked to the edge and counted her footsteps as she walked away. She had to be extremely precise with the distancing or she was going to end up tumbling head first into the void herself.

' Myka...when I get say move your queen to the far side of the board and take the black bishop.'

' No... I can't I'll lose my queen...I..'

Helena interrupted the stuttering archaeologist. '. Trust me Myka . Just trust me.' Helena's warm tone came out of the darkness and her words wrapped around the archaeologist. She did trust her ... she would trust her with her life.

Myka was given no more time to think when suddenly Helena ran forward and leapt across the void just reaching the alter by millimetres. Scrabbling to maintain her grip the writer surged forward and pulled herself up onto the burning bronze feeling fire shoot through her palms.

Once she had a steady grip she placed her feet either side of the board. She could smell the soles of her shoes burning. The writer grabbed the left edge with her left hand once more allowing the scorching heat to blister her perfect white alabaster skin. She held out her right hand to Myka and called out her signal to move the white queen.

'Now Myka. Grab my hand and move that god damn queen.' Helena gritted her teeth against the pain and then felt Myka's soft skin again against her own. The stark contrast between the searing pain on her left and soothing smoothness in her right palm was almost unbearable.

Myka moved the queen and immediately the piece was taken by the opposition. Myka lost her last bit of footing and the bronze beneath her disappeared leaving her hanging in the dark from Helena's slender hand.

Keeping her wrist taught Helena held tight to the American. She would not let go… no pain in the world could reduce her to that. Leaning down she placed her knees on to the scolding surface. Her hands in full use the writer bent forward, took the knight in a gentle grip between her teeth and moved it to its final place. Her arms shaking from the strain she spoke through a tightened jaw. 'Check mate'.

As nothing seemed to happen Helena silently prayed she had worked out every move correctly...then...as if in slow motion the black king tumbled to its side and burst into a cloud of dust. Using every ounce of strength and adrenaline that was left in her Helena pulled Myka up fast before the floors had to time to close back around the dangling American.

The room appeared to reset. Falling from the alter into a tangled pile the two women lay on their backs panting.

'You know when you referred to those extracurricular activities earlier this really hadn't been what I imagined.' Helena nudged the archaeologist with her half melted boot as she spoke. Both women fell into a fit of giggles.

Laughing, using her good hand Helena pulled the American towards her. 'Is life with you going to be this dangerous every day? '

Myka smiled and looked into the chocolate eyes of the woman who had just risked everything for her. 'Only on Tuesdays, Thursdays and sometimes Sunday's' Myka quipped, but although she joked her heart was pounding at 90miles an hour with the intensity of what she was feeling for the writer in that moment. Feeling the brits arm tucked protectively around her shoulders Myka leant in and kissed the inventors soft smooth lips.

'You know I saw a movie once that said relationships that start under intense circumstances never last?' Myka smirked as she spoke wondering how the writer would respond to her last utterance.

Eyebrows high Helena kept a cool exterior but couldn't help but 'woop' magnificently inside at the term 'relationship' just used but the younger woman in her arms.

'Intense circumstances hey?' Helena looked into the green orbs inches from her face and waived her free hand non plus in the air. 'That was a walk in the park my love we will be just fine.'

Myka giggled again, silenced when she felt the raven haired women capture her lips in her own once more.

'You know Miss Bering I think I might ever so quickly be falling quite utterly in…' Helena began her sentence but was cut off short when the bronze alter beside them began to lower into the ground.

Desperate to hear the end of Helena's sentence Myka was torn between urging the writer to continue or getting up to see what was happening. Going with her head the archaeologist stood up and walked to where the bronze alter once stood.

Myka gestured to the writer…'Hold that thought Helena. You've gotta come see this.'


	13. More bronze

Where the bronze alter once stood all that was left was a rectangular foot deep hole in the centre of the flooring.

Still kneeling on the floor Myka peered over the edge and found that the large bronze pot hole was filled with what looked like water and another bronze cube hovering in the centre of the fluid.

Helena went to join the brunette, pulling herself up groaning as her burnt knees touched the cold ground. As the adrenaline left her body the pain started to seep in. Trying to stand straight her knees buckled causing the writer to find herself almost back on the ground again.

Hearing the strained efforts of the women behind her Myka ran to the writer's side. She felt terrible she hadn't already attended to the inventors wounds. She had been so caught up in the moment she had completely forgotten that Helena had been clinging to the skin melting alter.

'Jesus Helena. Let me look at that.' Myka wrapped her arm around the raven head and lowered her back down to the ground. Carefully the archaeologist picked up the writer's left hand. It had been completely toasted. Myka felt a tear welling up in the corner of her eye as she looked down at the writer's destroyed hand. Surely there was no way it was even reparable. Myka glanced down the length of the brit taking in the red knees and boots that were melted through. At the rate it had burnt through the writer's shoes she could only imagine what it did to the her hand.

Tears now trickling down the archaeologist's cheek she turned away took a knife from a holder by her ankle and cut a strip of material from around the bottom of her vest top leaving her mid riff bare.

Trying her hardest to compose herself she faced the writer and lifted the wounded hand into her lap and began to gently wrap the t-shirt material around the gruesome injury.

Helena watched the now silent younger women as she sombrely bandaged her left hand. She spotted the stray tear escaping the American's beautiful green eyes.

'Myka darling, don't be upset. It's really not that bad.' Helena tried to comfort the brunette but found it only caused more tears to flow.

'No, this is my fault. This shouldn't have happened. You should have told me what you were doing….I could have just done it myself…I should have…I ….'

Helena interrupted the brunette, placing her good hand softly against the American's neck interrupting her flow of speech. 'Darling I would never have asked to damage your most perfect self. Don't upset yourself over it love.'

'But…' Myka started to speak but was immediately cut off.

'But nothing darling. I would NEVER have even given you the option to do it.' Helena ran her thumb affectionately along the American's jaw line.

'Your hand though…you're an inventor and because of me you've lost one of your most important tools.' Myka kept her eyes to the ground despite the brit's affectionate advances she couldn't look her in the eye.

Helena shrugged nonchalantly. 'I shall just have to invent a new one then my dear. I'll tell you what, you buy me a new pair of boots and we're even if that makes you feel better' Helena laughed hiding the pain she was currently feeling in her left hand behind smiles. She didn't regret helping Myka not one jot and she didn't want the archaeologist feeling guilty for it.

Myka finally looked up into the writer's warm black eyes. 'You're completely mad Helena Wells…do you know that?'

Helena thought about her response and every ounce of her was saying …_yes completely madly in love with you Myka Bering….…._but she would not say it. She couldn't, it was far too early wasn't it? She didn't want to send the American heading back home on the fastest plane out of here. She opted for a safe response.

'So I have been told …on quite worryingly many occasions.' Helena laughed again at her quip and gestured for the brunette to pull her up. 'Right then, show me what all of this was for…what have you found?'

Myka tugged the writer to her feet, at first placing her arm back around the brit's waist in case she stumbled again. Nothing, this time the author stood strong and stable, in that moment Myka felt immense admiration for the beautiful brit.

Helena leaned forward and caught sight of the submerged bronze object. 'Curiouser and curiouser. This is a very unusual rabbit hole indeed.' Helena bent forward in attempt to get a better glance at the still fluid.

Myka took note of the famous Lewis Carroll quote; even now her author was being as enigmatic as ever.

'What do you think it is?' Myka crouched at the brit's side looking for something to dip in and test the liquid solution.

'To be honest is looks like good old H2O.' the writer pulled a piece of paper from her notebook that somehow miraculously managed to stay in her back pocket throughout the whole ordeal.

'Here.' Helena crouched next to the archaeologist. Ignoring the sting in her knees she leant forward and dipped the paper into the solution. The solution hardly rippled at all. The inventor pulled the note pad paper out of the fluid and held it close to her face looking for any clues as to what the liquid substance might be. Holding it carefully beneath her nose she sniffed it…nothing, it had no scent what so ever.

'Sod it…my hands messed up already…' Helena threw the paper to the floor and before Myka had time to stop her she submerged her hand into the mysterious liquid and pulled out the glistening bronze box.

'Helena! Are you ok?...that could have been anything.' Myka took a step closer to the shorter women and peered down at the inventor's bloody hand. 'What the hell?' Myka took the cube from the writer and pulled back the home made bandage.

'Well that was unexpected.' Helena looked up into the sparkling green eyes.

The solution had instantaneously healed the brit's heavily burnt hand. There was not a mark on it. A look of pure awe covered the archaeologist's face as she turned Helena's hand in her own stroking the perfectly smooth pale skin.

'That's amazing.' Myka beamed at the inventor. She felt like crying…. again…this time with happiness…she couldn't believe how emotional she was behaving.

'Well I have to admit that is rather remarkable.' Helena turned her hand, studying it closely for any signs of difference to its original appearance.

Myka bent down and without another thought cupped more of the liquid in her hands and threw it across Helena's scalded knees. Within seconds, although the writer's jeans stayed ripped, Myka could see the smooth pink skin had fully healed beneath.

'I actually wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just seen this with my own eyes.' Myka stood back in front of the writer. 'How do you feel?' Myka rested her hand on the inventor's hip.

'Never better…it's gone, the stinging and the aching…it's just disappeared….oh no darling don't cry again…. it's all fixed. I'm fixed.' Helena tilted the archaeologists head up forcing her to look into her eyes. 'It's ok.'

'I know' the archaeologist sniffed. 'I'm just so relieved.'

'Darling did you not fancy me any more when I was scared and damaged.' Helena made a puppy dog face as she teased the American.

'Shut up.' Myka poked the writer in the stomach. 'I could never not fancy you.' The archaeologist felt a sudden blush rise to her cheeks at her own forwardness.

'Hmmm, is that so?' Helena kissed the brunette's hot cheeks and leant down to pick up the abandoned treasure.

'Yes it is.' Myka stubbornly yet playfully caught the writer's eye. 'I don't know what is wrong with me I don't normally feel so emotional, I'm just so happy you're all mended.'

'All mended? Darling that is terrible English. I'm just sorry you ruined you top for me…actually scrap that no I'm really not …I quite like the new look…the more flash the better.' Helena grinned at the archaeologist as she pulled herself together.

'You're terrible Wells….honestly…get back to work.' The American told of the flirtatious brit, but inside she loved every second of their banter.

Helena studied the cube…' you know what…. I'm thinking it may not be coincidence this was in water with healing powers….what with the grail supposedly granting immortality.'

Myka stood side by side with the writer. 'I think you could be right Miss Wells, I do believe we are on the right track. We need to get this back up ground' Myka turned the object again. 'I get the distinct feeling there's more to this block than meets the eye.'

'I would come to the same conclusion my dear…. You know we are quite good at this Miss Bering.' Helena bumped hips with the archaeologist.

'Oh…what's that?' Myka played coy as she took the bronze cube from the other woman.

'Working together…solving puzzles … I can see it emblazoned on our office door now…. 'Wells and Bering, Adventurers Extraordinaire' ' Helena grinned as she spoke presumptuously to the gorgeous American.'

''Bering and Wells' I think you mean…it should definitely be alphabetical.' Myka winked at the writer before sauntering towards the nearest stone wall. Adding extra sway to her hips she knew the inventor would be watching.

'Come on then Wells stop drooling and help me get us of here.'

'My pleasure Miss Bering…the sooner I get you out of here the better.' Helena practically growled her response as she waltzed over to join her archaeologist.


	14. Almost out

_Thank you again for the reviews...and I've taken heed of your T rating advice...so all change and now we can take the heat up a notch perhaps?_

Playfully slapping the archaeologist's ass as she reached the stone wall Helena purposefully refused to look at the indignant stare coming from the young American.

'Darling if you're going to dangle the carrot you can't blame me if I take a bite when I can.' Helena smiled still ignoring the brunette and put her attention back on the chamber walls.

'You are so sure of yourself Wells.' Myka playfully whispered into the neck of the raven haired beauty ' You shouldn't be so presumptuous all the time.'

Feeling Myka's breath on the back of her neck, the inventor felt every fine hair stand on end as a delicious shiver ran up her spine.

Closing her eyes with delight, they abruptly opened she felt Myka's smooth lips kiss the soft area just behind her ear.

'This is truly not fair.' Helena pouted.

'Well if you're going to dangle the carrot...' Myka smirked as she used the writer's own words against her.

'Sod the bloody carrot.. that's just torturous.' Helena reached out for the Archaeologist but missed as the brunette evaded and walked to the other side of the room.

'Just being a good team leader and motivating my staff.' Myka knew she was winding the writer up but she just couldn't help it. It was the devil inside her. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so confident with another person , romantically anyway. It was just that hungry look in Helena's eyes so full of desire, it was without question her intention and it was knowing this that gave Myka the confidence to be so flirtatious with the writer. She had always felt insignificant in a crowd... Never the one to be desired… that was always her sister Tracy. Myka always felt she was the one who had to use her brains to get by; god knows she didn't get the looks. She couldn't understand what Helena saw in her, but she would throw caution to the wind and enjoy it as long as it lasted.

Realising she had fallen into a daydream staring at the wondering inventor the American quickly averted her gaze.

'What pray tell is going on that pretty curly head of yours?' Helena was back at the brunette's side.

'Uh...just thinking about getting out of here.' Myka avoided the real answer.

' hmmm...time for my next question I think...remember you have to answer truthfully.' Helena mimicked Myka's earlier instructions.

'Helena I think that game ended when I nearly fell to my death and you nearly lost your arm.' Myka rolled her eyes hoping the writer would not pursue it.

'That was just a minor interruption darling... I've decided I like this game. How about a compromise ...two more questions each and the game will be over.'

Myka chewed her lip...why had she started this. She had wanted to learn more about Helena but completely forgot about the awkward questions she maybe presented with herself.

Sighing she replied. 'Alright ...deal. Two more questions ...fire away.'

'...oh and no pass cards' Helena quickly changed the rules again.

'and no pass cards. ' Myka copied the writers instructions in agreement.

' So... What were you just thinking about Miss Bering... Just then when you were all in a day dream.'

' Agh ...I knew you were going to ask that .. you're so annoying .' Myka pushed the writer away. Answering she kept her eyes firmly on the stone ...pretending to be looking for a way out but not paying an ounce of attention to their current predicament.

'Be honest remember.' Helena teased receiving a quick glare from the brunette.

' I was thinking how unusual it is for me to be so forward with you, and how I'm never like this with anybody… ever.' Myka cringed at her own words.

'That can't be it darling you were starring for far too long.' Helena urged the brunette to speak.

Rolling her eyes Myka continued. 'oh for Petes sake...I was just thinking how you give me the confidence to be flirtatious with you ...but I don't really understand why your interested in me ... I'm just plain Helena ...plain, normal, average Myka...I should settle for what I can get...that's what my sister told me once. That's why I have no clue what you see in me... I think that's why I acted so dumb on our first dinner...I just don't understand why someone as amazing and beautiful as you would want me. Everyone will think it. I have just resigned myself to enjoy it while it lasts. ' Myka stopped, should she have just said that last bit?

Helena stood stock still taking in the words of the archaeologist. She had known she had been deep in thought...but hadn't quite expected such a frank reply to her question. She now felt a tad guilty for forcing these obviously raw emotions out of the younger women. But at least now she could set her straight on a thing or two.

Taking the Americans hand she held it to her lips and kissed the soft skin.

'Myka. Myka ...look at me. You are beautiful. The first time I set eyes on you... You blew me away. You set my heart racing and my body on fire. ' Helena held a hand to her chest as she kept speaking.

'I don't fall in love very easily. I'm not that kind of girl... But from that first meet I felt something different. You have invaded every corner of my mind...I constantly think about you and it crushes me to think that you see yourself as plain and unworthy. I am the unworthy one... I am the scallywag tying to win over the heart of a gorgeous, funny, intelligent women. Look at you and your career ...I'm in awe of you... You're right when you say I'm presumptuous...how dare I be so forward with someone so completely wonderful ...who am I to think you would fall for me as easily as I have fallen for you.' Helena took the route of honesty too...laying her emotions bare hopefully it would ease the American's discomfort.

'I'm falling in love with you Myka . It crushes me to think that you don't think I'm serious... I don't want you to feel like you're waiting for it to end when we've only just begun. I'm so sorry I make you feel like that. 'The writer pulled the American towards her wrapping her arms protectively around her waist.

Myka looked into the chocolate eyes inches from her own. This truly was the most intense game of 20 questions she had ever played. Everything the writer had said penetrated her heart like cupids arrow.

'Damn Miss writer lady ... you really do know how to say the exact right things.' Myka smiled tentatively putting her own arms around the brits waist.

Helena kept her tone serious. ' I do mean every word Myka.' The writer was not going to let this turn into another flirtatious joke...not yet anyway.

Myka kissed the writer on the tip of her nose causing her dark lashes to flutter shut. ' Thank you.'

Helena understood from that one word Myka was accepting everything she said...and with that tiny word and look in the green eyes it conveyed a grateful look that Helena didn't treat her answer as another joke but instead responded in kind.

'It's my total pleasure Myka Bering. My total pleasure and honour to be here wrapped in your arms. ' Helena tilted her head up slightly to capture the taller woman's soft lips.

Myka felt a renewed burst of confidence surging inside her. ' So...you're falling in love ...Miss Scallywag? ' Myka played with the back of the raven hair as drew her arms up around the slender brit's neck.

'You got a problem with that Bering?' The writer raised her eyebrow knowing damn well there was not an issue.

'No problem .' Myka shook her head grinning. ' Who would have thought cheeky chappy HG would be so gooey inside.' Myka ran her hands through the writers hair harder scraping her nails lightly across he inventors scalp. Leaning back into the touch Helena couldn't help let out a small content sigh.

'Not gooey darling... But certainly quite damp.' Helena's lips formulated into her wicked smile. Myka suddenly realised what the writer had just insinuated and she gave the writers hair a slight tug.

'For a moment ...one moment...I thought you would have been able to get passed 100 words without innuendo ... How foolish of me.' Myka mocked the writer and squeezed her hand in the raven hair again.

'Darling ...you're not doing much to rectify the problem.' Helena relished the feeling of the american tugging at the strands of her hair and the feel of deft fingers massaging against her scalp.

'Maybe I'm not trying to rectify anything.' Myka tugged at the raven hair one last time.  
Helena audibly groaned when Myka removed her hand from her neck. The american seemed so far to be doing the opposite of running a mile at the mention of the 'L' word. She hadn't reciprocated the same feelings but Helena was pretty sure the words wouldn't fly as easily from the slightly up tight American. It didn't matter ...it was too late for herself she had well and truly worn her heart on her sleeve and it was way too late to back out if anything now.

Pulling away back to the wall Myka seemed to be thinking.

' Well I need a question for you now.' The archaeologist finely spoke turning her attention once more to the bronze cube. Perhaps it was just a key ...maybe a way of getting them out.

'Ask away my dear.' Helena bowed on the spot.

'If say ...I had been offered a place as a lecturer at a university in England the week before I arrived here ... Would you? .. .do you.?... think I should accept it ?' Myka raised an eyebrow as she spoke. She was going to save this question... but now she only had two left she was going to ask it anyway. To hell with normalcy. This was anything but normal circumstances.

Helena grinned like a Cheshire cat. ' I think ... you should do what you heart tells you to do ... I think you would like England very much ... but then I am rather bias.'

'hmmm that's a nifty avoidy answer Wells. You sneaky sod.' Myka kicked a stone on the ground.

' You should have been more careful with your wording miss Bering . You asked what do I think YOU should do...not what do I Helena Wells want you to do. So I answered what I think you Myka Bering should do. ' Helena winked at the brunette.

' Well fine ...what do YOU think I should do ?' Myka acted exasperated.

'That will be your second question Bering ...is that truly your final question ...?' Helena tested the American waiting patiently for a response.

' Agh you are so annoying ' Myka kicked the same stone again. 'Fine that is my final question.'

' Well darling that was a waste of a last question. Of course I would say ... Go for it and come to England.' Helena grinned. ' That is of course purely my selfish opinion not considering your feelings at all. ' Helena smirked at the American as she stood hands on hips.

' Charming!' Myka smiled ... ' you are such a git Helena.' Myka smiled at the writer ...she didn't mean it. She loved the way the brit tied her in knots.

' I've been called worse...I think I can live with that.' Helena took the Americans hand and entwined their fingers.

' Righty ho then sweetie lets get out of here.'. Helena began to pull the brunette to the other side of the chamber.

'Helena...wait ... I was looking at something. Myka resisted slightly but didn't want to let go of the grip on the writer's hand.

'No need darling. I know the way.' Helena continued to walk towards a seemingly dead end of the cavern.

Myka wore an expression of confusion as she was tugged across the room.

'It's a layered wall darling. From every angle it looks completely flat ...that is until. ...' Helena pushed the archaeologist forward until her nose was almost touching the cold stone. The writer continued to speak...' you are next to it ...and then you can see the hidden passage to your right ...its hidden from every angle of the room apart from here. It's a mind trick. Your eyes just won't allow you to see it until you're close enough.'

Mykas jaw dropped open... ' I can't believe it... When did you spot this ? ...and why...oh why... are you only just telling me ?' Myka leaned back against the wall waiting for an explanation.

' I spotted it about 5 minutes ago but I was so engrossed in our little game I just couldn't interrupt it.' Helena made her puppy face again at the Questioning archaeologist.

'Just because your making a cute face doesn't mean it's ok you waited until now to tell me' Myka folded her arms and huffed.

'Really darling does it not make you want to forgive me at all ?' Helena's dark eyes widened and she pouted even more at the quickly melting American.

' Maybe just a bit. ' Myka made a tiny gesture with her hands.

Helena's expression turned from cute to sultry in seconds as she moved to press the archaeologist against the chamber wall. Allowing the length of her body to rest against the brunette's she took the american's lips in her own and kissed with every ounce of passion she had within her.

' Am I forgiven now ?' Helena looked deep into a pair of loving green eyes . She smiled when she felt the archaeologist wrap her arms around the back of her waste pulling her in tighter.

' You're forgiven... You always were really ... I just wanted that kiss.' Myka smiled into the bright dark eyes that were drinking her in.

'Ah Miss Bering you've got the measure of me already then.' Helena left a feather of kisses along the brunette's jaw line.

'Helena...stop...' Myka gasped feeling a warmth spread through out her body again. Myka looked down into a playfully hurt expression.

'...I mean stop , because lets get out of here and find somewhere more comfortable than his bloody stone wall to continue this..umm...this... Uh ...conversation.' Myka searched for a word to convey what it was they were doing with out being vulgar.

Helena grinned and relinquished her grip on the brunette. ' Yes splendid darling lets find somewhere better to 'talk'.' The writer's smouldering look as she uttered the word 'talk' sent the butterflies into a flutter in the american's stomach.

'Follow me then my darling ...let us see where we find ourselves next.' Helena moved to leave but felt her hand captured by the other woman's.

'Wait... Your final question... Seeing as we've been here all this time we may as well finish the darn game.' Myka ran her thumb across the top of the writers hand as she spoke.

'Not yet my love. My last question is going to have to be a good one... and I shall wait for the time to be right.' Helena smiled at the curious look she received from the brunette before turning to once more lead them further into the unknown.


	15. tight squeeze

_thanks again for the reviews. Sorry this chapters not longer. There was going to be more but it will have to be in the next one, work has been manic!_

Gripping hands the archaeologist and writer walked single file down the increasingly tight narrow passageway.

' Darling can you feel the wall's getting closer ?' Helena started to feel a wobble in her knees as a wave claustrophobia hit her for a second time that day.

'I think we're in a natural cavern now, look at the walls, they're damp, mossy , stained with minerals. This isn't man made any more.' As Myka spoke she squeezed the writer's hand sensing her growing discomfort.

Keeping a slow pace the two women found themselves having to walk side ways to continue their journey as the route grew narrower and narrower.

As their surroundings changed and turned to resemble a dank, dingy cave Myka could hear the brit's breath deepen, becoming slow and heavy.

'Helena are you alright?' Myka touched the inventor's shoulder.

'Of course darling, just trying to keep myself in check. I know it's irrational. Mind over matter right? 'Helena glanced back into comforting green orbs.

' I've got you ok. I'm bigger than you, just remember that... if I can get through you can definitely get through. Myka smiled squeezing forward to press a kiss on the writer's forehead.

'Pass me that cube.' Myka reached her arm over to take the awkward object. 'It'll be easier if you have your hands free.'

Arms slightly shaking the writer managed to lift the still shimmering box over her head to the American.

'The reward when we get out of here better be worth all of this.' Helena jested.

'Hmm well I can't promise that…that's kind of the way this job goes…this little shiny box could be filled with endless wonder or it could be filled with just some dusty remains from an old burial ritual….we won't know until we crack this baby open.' Myka looked down at the smooth cube thinking how unusual it was that there were no markings on the object at all.

'I see.' Helena replied. 'I actually meant a reward of a more personal nature.' The writer grinned to herself and thought how much better she felt for flirting with the American.

'I really should have known better shouldn't I?' Myka quipped grinning also behind the writer's back. She really couldn't remember the last time she had smiled this much in just a day.

'…and ruin my fun…I think not…I like that look of shock with a hint of longing that crosses your pretty face when I ever so boldly flirt so ruthlessly with you my love.' Helena imagined the brunette's face as she so easily read the other women.

'Oh you… be quiet and get moving.' This time it was Myka's turn to slap the un-expecting inventor's ass.

'I always knew you were kinky darling' Helena couldn't help her retort before surging forward into the close trench like pathway.

Their banter continuing the adventurer and writer flirted shamelessly until finally they found themselves in a small clearing but once more at a distinctly dead end.

'Oh if there is a god he is seriously testing me' Helena laughed lightly.

Helena circled the tiny space while Myka stood stock still in the centre.

'Helena….do you hear that?' Myka made a gesture towards her ear.

'Interesting…I do believe I can hear running water.' Helena confirmed and pressed her ear to the wall trying to seek out the direction of the trickling sound.

Myka followed the writer's lead, tapping the walls as she went hoping to hear perhaps a hollow tone.

'I think I have the spot Helena... I can hear the water loudest and the walls don't seem as thick.'

The writer joined the archaeologist and pulled a small hammer shaped tool from her belt pocket. Carefully the inventor scraped a piece of the sediment from the wall; it came away with ease .Helena rubbed the dirt between her fingers and gave it quick sniff.

'It's very chalky and from the change in sound between this part of the wall and this section in question I would say this was not originally here. Look at the difference in the plantation growth on the surface …you can almost see a curved patter at the top where the greenery is a slightly different density and colour.' Helen looked at Myka still holding the granules in her palm.

'I concur Wells, this looks much like how grass grows back darker over old building foundation lines. I wonder who did this and why? Clearly so far the path we have followed has been set. Right from the very beginning we've been forced to follow a specific route. Clearly originally it was not supposed to end like this.' Myka pressed her hand against the damp wall digging her nails into the most surface. 'So how do we get through? All I have is my little hammer like yours and dust brush…which I think will be pretty useless right now.'

'Ahhaaa…that is where I have a cunning plan and nifty invention I packed this morning.' Helena reached down and pulled what looked like a baton from a hidden pocket in the side of her melted right boot.

'How did you even fit that in there?' Myka watched the inventor bemused

With a click of button and flick of her wrist Helena had converted the baton into a small but extremely sharp bladed pick axe.

'Stand back my dear, I have a feeling this is bloody well it!' Helena leant back and with all her strength smashed the axe into the cave wall.

Gradually piece by tiny piece the sediment began to fall away. Myka offered to take over but chivalrous as ever the inventor refused the brunette a turn and continued, her arm muscles burning from the constant pumping action.

Myka meanwhile, whilst feeling terribly guilty from standing there just watching the writer work laboriously, couldn't help but fall in a tantalising day dream gazing at the inventor's slim but perfectly toned biceps.

Helena focused on the task at hand, was completely unaware of the affect her performance was having on the archaeologist until she heard and audible gulp come from the brunette's direction. The American couldn't help herself when she spotted a single bead of sweat slip delicately down the writer's chest.

'Enjoying yourself Darling?' Helena spoke causing Myka's eyes to abruptly snap up from the writer's chest to meet a pair of dark eyes.

'I uhhh….' Speak you idiot, Myka mentally kicked it herself at her lack of co-ordination. Finally she managed to get something out…. 'uuh…are you sure I can't help?' The American knew she was turning the same colour as a beet root but she was powerless to stop the blush from growing.

'Not necessary ….I want you to save your energy for later my love.' Helena teased the archaeologist again only helping the red to her cheeks glow.

'I actually think we're through…just a couple more knocks on the correct pressure points and we shall be on the other side! Sounds rather ominous when I say it like that doesn't it darling?' The writer leaned into the freshly made gap as she spoke measuring the distance from each edge with her palms.

'Be careful Helena, we don't want anything collapsing on us.' A look of panic suddenly crossed the American's face. She never relinquished control yet here she was letting this beautiful brit lead the way, save her life and fall pretty damn hard for her emotionally. Her Father has always labelled her a control freak. '_No man will ever want a woman like you…you're too hard Myka, hard and cold. You're a career women, not a wife.' _Those painful words rang in the Americans ears as if it were yesterday that the awkward father/daughter conversation had happened. What would her father think now when he found out she was about to enter a relationship with not just a single parent, but a woman. The archaeologist was sure the conversation would be equally as awkward but she had wasted too many years impressing her Father and now she was beyond caring.

Blocking out her childhood grievances Myka forced the cloudy thoughts from her mind and focused on her gorgeous inventor.

'Stand back darling, I'm breaking through' .with one last almighty swing of the blade and an excited glint in her eye Helena had broken through the partition.


	16. and then there was light

_I had an evening to myself….so I got the next chpater all done for you guys. Thanks again so much for reading it makes finding the time to write the next bit so much easier! _

_Just a quick note before this begins for those who don't know Glastonbury the location they are about to find themselves in is not made up for the story. It's a real place. …if you're ever in the area make sure to check it out. _

_Thanks again guys…I hope you enjoy the next bit._

Pushing her hand through the falling sediment HG groped into the darkness and found her fingertips land in what felt like water bubbling from the ground.

'Darling pass me your torch.' Helena reached back for the tool and quickly shone it above her head and pushed her way through the broken earth into the room beyond.

'Myka…you won't bloody believe this….we've only bloody gone and done it. We're out!' Helena turned back and held her hand out to the confused looking archaeologist. Stepping over the fallen rocks and mud Myka allowed the writer to help her through into a water filled room.

'Helen…how on earth is this out?' Myka held her arms up signalling to the water level surrounding her ankles. They were in a what appeared to be a pitch black water logged dome cavern

'I've been here before' Helena spoke here eyes filled with a fierce excitement.

'Darling just wait there….' with that the writer disappeared into the darkness leaving Myka standing eyes wide with confusion.

'But how?..' The archaeologist began to question the writer when about 6 metres ahead of her Helena's face lit up in a glow from candle light.

'Where did you get that?' Myka walked closer and watched as the inventor began to light candles that were placed all around the strange room.

'This my dear is the 'White Spring' we are beneath Glastonbury Tor…right through those doors there…is the road back home…the road to the outside world.' Helena finished lighting a few extra candles and walked to the American's side.

'I came here first when I was a student on some kind of rebellious spiritual pilgrimage. People travel from miles around to touch these supposedly healing waters.' Helena cupped water from a nearby pool and sipped it, relishing the feeling of the cool water running down her parched throat.

'Drink darling god knows you must be thirsty….it's all natural there will be noting nasty in it.' Not so convinced the archaeologist warily followed suit. It was only when the first drop touched her dry lips that she realised quite how dehydrated she was and immediately the brunette took another sip.

'We're actually currently stood in a Victorian well house built to honour these sacred waters.' The writer explained. 'The water we're standing in comes from two springs and what is most unusual is that one spring runs white and the other red which is highly unusual as you would the water would comes from the same source! People believe the white spring represents life and the red , blood.'

Myka watched the writer as her story telling became quicker and more fast paced. She loved how the raven haired beauty was so passionate about life, history and the mysteries they were discovering. She had never believed there was anyone else on the planet like her until now. She listened as the older woman continued…

'I mean there are sooo so many stories about why the springs are like this….I mean just look at these….' Helena pulled the archaeologist around the room. 'There's shrines to all sorts of pagan gods, faery kings, the lady of Avalon…but what is so fantastic about this place is no matter what you believe everybody is welcome. I'm not sure what the opening hours are but this is opened to the public…run by volunteers all with the aim to keep the magic of this place alive…and a sanctuary for people to go and heal.' Helena stopped in front of a shrine centred with a great stag's head.

'This really is amazing.' The American took in the unusual decorations with wandering eyes. The floor was carved with tiny trenches creating patterns with the water, layered fountain like edifices centred and cornered the rooms causing the water to pool and cascade over the sides. There was so much to take in and see yet the room felt so peaceful. Silent save the sound of the trickling springs.'

'It is isn't it.' Helena looked into the eyes of the archaeologist only inches away from her own, the flickering candle in her hand causing warm shades of orange to flit across the beautiful brunette's face.

'This is a beautiful place to end our journey Myka .' As the writer spoke she placed the candle she was holding on the nearest surface and cupped the brunettes face with her smooth hands.

Standing there gazing into beautiful midnight eyes surrounded by dozens of flickering candles in the mystical setting Myka felt like she was in a dream. A dream she did not want to wake from.

'Helena I want to always remember this moment.' Myka whispered and placed her hands on the writer's hips.

Helena leant forward and pushed her forehead up against the archaeologist's .

'Always' she promised before taking the brunettes soft lips with her own. Melting into each other, finally away from danger the two women fell into an easy rhythm, tongues dancing in away that so far had been more rushed than either would have hoped. Hands roaming the archaeologist pulled the writer against her, she needed this woman more than she had ever needed anyone in her life.

'Helena Wells take me home.' the American spoken huskily to the hungry looking writer.

'Yes mam' The inventor saluted, taking the archaeologist by the hand , she strode to the locked entrance to the well house. Pulling a pin from her trouser pocket the writer had picked the lock within seconds and they were out…back in the fresh air….the sky now turning to dusk.

Somehow managing to jam the door back shut the two women knew they would have to be back early to inform the authorities that they had made a rather large hole in the back of there scared well, but for now that could wait until the morning.

Myka looked down at her ripped, stained and wet clothes then gazed across at the writer's equally dirty, burnt and melted attire and began to laugh.

'Wow …just look at us…we look like a pair of street urchins.' Myka self consciously tried to pull down her ripped vest top to cover her bare mid riff. Now they were back in normal light the pair of them looked like they had been dragged through a hundred hedges backwards.

'I like it.' Helena confirmed a grin plastering her face. 'You look all dishevelled and handsome.' the writer confirmed.

'Handsome?' The archaeologist made a face . 'I'm not sure if that's a compliment?' The American ran her hand through her wild curly hair.

'Trust me darling it's a good thing.' Helena spoke and when Myka spotted the ravenous glint back in the inventors eyes she new she was telling the truth.

'Come on let's get walking … the sooner we get back to the abbey …the sooner we can go and get cleaned up.' Myka pulled the writer in the direction that would lead them back to town , impatience lining the tone of her voice.

Allowing her self to be towed Helena suddenly let out a laugh.

'What is it?' Myka looked back still keeping her quick pace.

'Darling I was just thinking how on earth did you manage to not lose your hat through that entire escapade?'

Sure enough although no longer on her but dangling from it's cord around her neck the archaeologist still donned her leather fedora.

'When you're as awesome an archaeologist as me you NEVER leave you're hat behind.' Myka teased the writer. Pulling the fedora from around her neck she placed onto the writer's head.

'Here you deserve a go with the magical hat.' Myka walked backwards admiring the posing writer.

'How do I look?' The inventor looked sideways at the American giving her best pout.

'Hmm that suits you far to well….maybe I should take it back.' Myka pretended to look annoyed.

'Nah huh…it's mine now Bering…it's fused to my head. I shall now have to wear it always.' The writer kept up the pace a stubborn glint appearing on her face.

'Always?' The writer strummed her fingers against her chin…'Do you promise?'

Helena looked at the archaeologist bemused.

'What pray tell do you mean by that Miss Bering?' Helena quizzed the wicked looking American.

'You know exactly what I mean.' The brunette retorted.

'No really …I don't … ' The writer started to continue but was immediately interrupted by the brunette.

'I'll spell it out for you shall I? I am very pleased that hat is stuck to your head because I am very much looking forward to seeing you Helena G Wells wearing NOTHING but that hat later this evening.' Myka walked forward and flicked the rim of the fedora. The archaeologists confidence was sky rocketing and the writer was enjoying every second, she decided she liked domineering Myka a lot.

'Is that so… I think that can be arranged.' Helena actually gulped as she spoke her mouth suddenly feeling quite dry. She felt so turned on …nobody had ever made her feel this turned on. She was always the predator…hunting others…pleasuring others….she always came second…and that was the way she liked it….but now stood in front of the gorgeous demanding brunette she wanted to give her whole self to the other women.

Myka replied simply with 'It better be.' before the two of them rounded the corner into the town centre.

Lost in quips, flirtations and an endless battles of innuendo the archaeologist and writer found themselves back at the gates of the Abbey far sooner than they hoped.

Both women stood at the entrance almost not wanting to go in. Neither one of them were ready for their adventure to be encroached upon by the others, but they knew their team would be looking for them. They knew they had to go back to the real world.

With another few steps they were back where the day had begun.


	17. Back Home

_Just a quick update here….looking forward to the next chapter though __J__ I kind of just needed this one to get us to where we want to go!_

'Myka…HG!' Claudia ran up to the disheveled women as they pushed through the double doors in to the abbey.

'Where the frak have you two been? We tried calling but you but you BOTH left your cells behind… I was actually starting to get worried.' The red head pulled the writer into a rough hug.

'HG I told you not to make trouble.' The red head pulled away and gave the inventor a gentle whack on the head with the paper she was holding.

'Was that really necessary darling' the writer straightened her hair with a disapproving look.

'Myka! Pete yelled from the door. Hearing the commotion sure enough the rest of the team came rambling through to great them

Pete took a few big steps towards Myka , although they hadn't known each other very long the broad cheeky grinned man couldn't't help but feel protective over the American. Much to the brunette's surprise she found herself pulled into a big bear hug.

'I've been looking all over for you.' Pete pushed her back, looked into the american's eyes and asked a very serious question…'Were you two off having nooky time?'

'Pete!' Myka yelled giving the goofy guy an incredulous look. Helena she could see was smirking out the corner of her eye. The american could have sworn she heard the words 'I wish' come quietly from the writer's direction.

'Do I look like I have been off doing…you know what…look at me.' Myka pointed to her ripped and dirty clothing.

Pete gave the pair a once over. 'Well you never know with this saucy minx here (he pointed at Helena) I wouldn't't put anything past that one.'

Helena smirked; the cheeky chap sure had the measure of her.

'No, Peter unfortunately it's not that sordid.' The brit stepped closer to a cringing Myka. 'We have been on the most incredible adventure haven't we darling….show them what we have found.'

…...

…..

Half an hour later and the whole team were sat in the meeting room, listening and watching eyes wide as the writer and the archaeologist came to the end of their fantastic story. Myka finished by pushing the bronze cube into the centre of the table.

'What is that?' Leena reached forward and quickly pulled her hand away. 'The energy coming from this is strong but there's something about it….out of balance, that's the words….There's definitely more to this than just an solid cube.'

Helena and Myka both started to talk, eagerness brimming from them both….looking at each other Helena let the archaeologists go first.

'I completely agree Leena…what we went through to get this …I mean….there has to be more to it.' Myka looked to the writer.

'That's exactly what I was about to say….this can't be it. We just have to figure out what to do with it next…the next stage in the puzzle.' Helena placed her hand on the archaeologist's knee beneath the table as she spoke. She loved this…puzzle solving with a beautiful women on her arm…it made sense, this was what her life was meant to be.

Claudia leaned across the table and took hold of the shimmering box. 'You guys this is amazing… I never even imagined we would find anything besides a rotting old casket or something.' Glancing at the clock the red head picked up the golden brown object and walked across to their temporary safe.

'You girls need to get some rest…it's been one hell of a day. All of you go home, get refreshed, and let's meet back here and 7.30am. We have lots to do.' The sassy young girl looked at Myka.

'Are you happy if I take charge calling the council about all of this? We need to get the abbey grounds closed off along with the White Spring before the public get to hear about any of this. Once people hear of what you guys have uncovered today it's going to cause a big buzz….we don't want anyone messing up our scene. If you're happy…I'll get on this tonight….I think you need to rest it up and get some shut eye tonight.'

Helena scoffed noisily catching a quizzical look from Claudia and causing a pink rouge to dust the archaeologist's cheeks.

'Something funny HG?' Pete waggled his eyes.

Helena felt the American kick her beneath the table. Sensing that was a signal almost definitely telling her not to divulge her thoughts as to how she thought their evening was going to go.

'Just a dry throat Peter….the day has left me quite parched.' The writer heard the brunette audibly sigh with relief at her reponse.

Myka stood and put her hand gently on the young red heads shoulder. 'Anyway….thank you Claudia…that would be completely amazing. I was thinking the same thing and really was not looking forward to having to get back to a load of paper work. If you're ok to go for it…you can fill me in tomorrow. Can you just make sure they have all of our names for access purposes….just in case the authorities want things cordoned off tonight?'

'Of course boss.' Claudia saluted. 'I am on the case as of now…the rest of you get some sleep…you two girls go get a shower you look like medieval peasants.'

'Hey..watch it my little fiery bundle of joy.' Helena threw a rubber at the cheeky younger woman.

Saying their goodnights the team made their way to the parking lot and broke off towards their vehicles. Myka and Helena remained side by side.

'So my place or yours then?' The archaeologist grinned.

Helena bit her lip. She really hoped she wasn't about to destroy all the magic of today….

'Darling would it be incredibly inappropriate to go back to mine?…I need to relieve the sitter of child care duties.' The writer almost couldn't't meet the archaeologist's eye…she was just so nervous that throwing a child into their newly found relationship was going to disturb the balance. She didn't't want Myka to see Christina as a burden, but as much as she wanted to have Myka all to herself tonight she was desperate to give her daughter a big hug as well. Was she being greedy hoping she could have both?

Myka noticed the sudden change in the writer's demeanor.

'Helena…look at me…of course we can go back to yours.' Myka shook her head; she couldn't't believe how shy the writer had suddenly become. Memories of the earlier game suddenly sprang to mind and she remembered what the writer had told her about her past relationship

'I'm sorry…one does have these responsibilities….'Helena started to make light of the situation. Myka could tell she was about to make a joke so she cut her off.

'Hey…it's ok. You don't have to apologise for anything. I'm sorry I should have thought…. I would love nothing more than for you to take me back to the Wells residence.' Myka smiled causing an almighty grin to break out across the writer's face.

'Perfect darling. Let's get going then shall we…the sooner we're back …the sooner I can put little Miss Wells to bed?' The cheeky glint was back in the inventor's eye. Helena thought back to her ex and how she would have insisted that Helena pay the sitter to stay overnight so they could stay child free for the evening. The writer wondered if Myka had any idea how happy she had just made her.

Myka smiled climbing in to the writer's car. 'Christina's going to be in for one hell of a bed time story tonight.'

With Myka's hand on her thigh Helena hummed her agreement; kick started the car into first gear and sped off at a ridiculous rate eager to get the gorgeous American back home.


	18. Nervous Flirtations

_Almost there ...probably ;) ...thanks again guys for reading ,following and reviewing. Interesting comment by the way about the Claudia scenario... It's made me get thinking of new ways for this to go_

…_... _

'Christina, sweet heart. I'm home.' Helena yelled up the stairs as she pulled the archaeologist through the entrance to her abode.

The dark haired little girl thundered down the stairs stopping on the last step just before her mother's outstretched arms.

'Uhh Mother what have you been doing? You look filthy!' Christina hopped down the last step avoiding her mother's grasp and found her self stood infront of an equally dirty Myka.

'Wow…hi Myka…you look …(she had always been told to be polite to her elders) lovely too.' Christina eyed them both as if they were slightly crazy.

Helena ignored her little girl's unusual glances, picked her up and swung her around in a tight hug. Christina giggled and squealed as she tried to escape her mother's grasp and scatter of kisses.

'We have been on the most amazing adventure.' Helena put the young girl back down to earth and tapped her button nose. 'Your cute little ears won't believe the story we have for you.' Helena playfully tugged on the child's ears causing another squeal to erupt from the tiny brit.

Christina straightened out her dress and looked at the American.'

'Honestly Myka you can't take her anywhere.' Christina looked cheekily in her mother's direction and ran before the muddy writer managed to recapture her.

Helena let the little girl scamper off in to the lounge and turned her attention to the archaeologist. 'Honestly she's too clever for her own good sometimes….don't know where she gets that from.'

Myka laughed at the sarcasm dripping from the inventors last statement. 'I wonder Miss Wells? Surely not such a fine lady as yourself.'

'Me? No.' Helena shook her head and wandered into the kitchen to find the babysitter. When she was within earshot of the teenager she gave the rest of her response. 'It's Tammy you see…she's such a bad influence on my daughter…to be honest I don't know why I put up with it.'

A freckled teenage face popped up from behind the kitchen counter at the sound of her name. 'Slandering me again Helena…I'm telling the authorities.' Tammy grinned and finished mopping spilt juice from the floor.

Myka followed the writer into the kitchen where she was promptly introduced.

'Myka this is Tammy the worst babysitter in the world…' Helena felt a wet tea towel hit her back as she spoke.

'….and Tammy this is Myka …she's um…my…new work colleague for a bit. She's a very clever archaeologist.' Tammy reached out to shake the american's hand a knowing look spread across her young face.

'Christina has been telling me all about you actually.' The sitter pulled on her shoes as she spoke.

'All good things I hope?' Myka laughed wondering what on earth the young Miss Wells' would have to talk about.

'Oh yes….it was all Myka did this, Myka does that….oh and Myka has the most wonderful hair…can you curl my hair Tammy….it went on and on pretty much like that all morning and afternoon.' Tammy took her keys from the side and headed for the front door.

'Well that's me done then…I actually need to shoot off if that's ok…Christina's been fed plus watered and I'll see you next week. Really great meeting you Myka. Don't let these two hooligans run rings around you' The front door slammed and in a whirlwind Tammy was gone.

'Well she's a live cracker isn't she?'Myka turned to the writer.

'She certainly is…wouldn't swap her for anyone. I dread the day she decides to get a 'real' job. We'll miss her.

Helena stepped towards the archaeologist and took the brunettes warm hand in her own pulling her towards the kitchen unit.

'That's one down …just got to get the last one off to bed …' Helena pushed the American up against the work surface and nipped at the brunettes lip…and then I have you all to myself.'

The writer turned the American in arms lifting her onto the counter top. With her hands on either knee the inventor ran her palms gently and firmly up the length of the archaeologists thigh. The brunette let out a quite moan at the tingling sensation running in a fiery trail under the writer's touch.

The writer pulled herself up to kiss the American, god she wanted her. Just as she was about to press her lips on to a breathless open mouth she found herself quite unceremoniousley pushed away as Myka spotted Christina round the corner.

Groaning…Helena landed back on the ground with a tantrum like thud. She ran up to her bundle of mischief, picked the young girl back up and threw once more over her shoulder.

Urgency in her tone Helena started towards the stairs. ' Right Missy it is well passed your bedtime...Myka follow us….I'll show you to my bathroom … you can get cleaned up whilw I put this gremlin to bed .'

Walking in the steps of the child carrying inventor Myka noticed Christina staring at her intently hanging limp from her Mother's shoulder.

'Myka?'

'Yes Christina.'

'Just how do you get your hair so springy?' Christina somehow managed to cross her arms even in her awkward position.

'I'm afraid it's just natural…I haven't done anything.'

Christina looked perturbed at the answer.

Myka continued her response, '….however…I do know a way of making beautifully straight hair like yours equally as bouncy.'

Christina's eyes lit up. 'Oh please Mother please can Myka show me…please…'

Helena put her daughter down at the top of the stairs. 'Sweetheart if you go get ready for bed and into your pajamas within 5 minutes I'm sure another day Myka will curl your hair until your hearts content…but now is sleep time.'

Myka confirmed her agreement with a nod when Christina looked in her direction.

'Oh thank you , thank you , thank you!' Christina hoped on the spot.

'Now shooo, darling go start getting ready …I'll be there in two minutes.'

Christina ran off down the landing and Helena tugged the archaeologist into her bedroom.

Myka thought the bedroom was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen in her life. The colours were duck egg blue with warm vintage cream. The furniture and large four post bed all a delicious dark brown wood in contrast. Luxurious drapes adorned the windows and shelves of leather bound books lined the walls of the widest side of the large room. It was so modern, yet classic Victorian, an unusual style the American thought, she liked it a lot.

Helena directed the American to the en suite bathroom and chose her a blouse of her own and short cropped pants for the archaeologist to wear when she got out.

Lingering at the bathroom door….suddenly things felt very real and nerves infiltrated both women.

Myka she had built up this evening way too much. The American wanted nothing more than to take the beautiful brit in arms and take her there and then... but now the time was here she was afraid she wouldn't know what to do…scared she wouldn't know how to please the writer. She didn't want to disappoint the obviously experienced woman.

Helena meanwhile worried for other reasons. She was afraid the domesticity of being back home and dealing with Christina and babysitters had destroyed some of the magic. Maybe she should have gone back with Myka…was she pushing things way to fast now? Heck that was her life though. Sure she was scared Myka wanted to run a mile, but she couldn't pretend her life was something it's not...not again. She had made that mistake before and it only lead to heartache.

A silence remained between the two women stood either side of the bathroom door until Myka managed to speak...

'Ok well…I guess I'll go see if I can scrub this mud off.' Myka cringed at her own awkwardness and shut the door before the writer even had time to reply.

Leaning back on the locked bathroom door Myka could hear her heart pounding. Calm down you idiot. She thought to herself. This is the same women you have been flirting with all afternoon now get a bloody grip. Myka pushed open the shower door and let the hot steaming water drown out the sound of her own mind. If she didn't get a grip Helena would see she's just a silly fool after all.

Facing a closed door. Helena's feared her worries were confirmed ... Had she gone about this all wrong...and she just messed up the evening of this most perfect day ? That VERY last thing she wanted to do and immediately she concocted a plan to have the archaeologist once more melting in the palm of her hands.

…..

…

…

After a long shower and at least 20 minutes preening herself in front of the mirror. Myka was ready to go back out but she found herself stuck on the spot her heart in her throat. Suddenly she had the urge to run. She remembered a comment Sam had said to her years ago. He had joked that she was clumsy lover one night when they had come home after drinking. Mortified by the connotations she had shut herself in the bathroom and slept in the cold bath tub the whole night. Sam had never understood why she was so upset. What if Helena thought the same? The writer was so beautiful, she moved so elegantly…like a panther…what if Myka thought; she couldn't live up to being with someone so gorgeous. Was she really punching well above her weight with gorgeous inventor?

Cutting off her train of thought Myka heard music coming from the room next door. It sounded instrumental, slow and sensual.

Helena knocked on the bathroom door. 'Darling are you ok ? Do you have everything you need ?'

Myka stuttered her response. ' Yes ...thank you... I'll be right out.'

Running her hands through her damp hair. She remembered what Helena had said to her earlier back underground. She gave herself a mental pep talk. She wants you Myka ...you know it...now get out there and damn well enjoy yourself. She knew she had to let go of the past. Helena was new, a new experience, a new life!

The American unbolted the door , curled her fingers around the handle and took a deep breath. Of all the doors she had broken and worked her way through today this was by far the scariest.

Scary but also the door Myka was most eager to find out what was on the otherside.


	19. First Time

_Thanks again for __all the reviews... I really appreciate them….especially the trident poke lol. 69reggaetongirl…I have a plan…funnily enough I think another AU 'certain heir' is following a similar train of thought._

_Anways…. I really wasn't sure which way to go with this chapter but decided on ..well what your about to read. I hope it's not disappointing. There's lots more story telling to come though I promise._

_Also...brief warning this could I guess be in the realms of M rating in some bits. I really found it hard to decide how much or how little I should include of M rating style material ... I really didn't want to lose the story. Hope this is ok._

_..._

_..._

Heart racing Myka exited her sanctuary and walked tentatively into the writer's bedroom.

Gasping, the American wouldn't have believed the stylish Victorian style room could have gotten any more beautiful if she weren't seeing the scene laid out in front of her with her own eyes.

The light had disappeared with the sunset and Helena had lined every book shelf and surface with soft ivory, yellow flamed candles. There were so many the American could feel the heat radiating from the ones nearest her. Instantly the warm feelings she had felt back in the White Springs sprung back into her heart and she looked around desperate for a glimpse of Helena.

The brunette spotted a trail of white rose petals leading across the floor to a gap in the long ceiling to floor drapes covering the grand French window. The archaeologist followed the trail eager to take a peek the other side of the heavy lush material but found herself completely distracted when she spotted the source of the classical music that was carrying itself in waves around the room.

The beautiful sounds were emanating from a large and what looked like very old gramophone. The turn table was spinning a beautifully ornate disc that was weaving the most fantastic melody out of its brass horned speaker. The American ran her fingers along the cone and felt the vibrations of the music run through every fibre of her body.

Falling into a hypnotic gaze watching the record spin around and around, Myka was pulled out from the spell she was under when she heard a soft British accent call out her name. Helena was stood in between the now open drapes wearing only a thin silk night dress.

Myka could hardly breathe as she allowed her eyes to wander all over the brits stunning body. The inventors raven hair now washed and dried cascaded down her back framing her perfect face.

As the writer walked forward she seemed to almost glide towards the dumbfounded American. Myka's eyes travelled down the inventor's body spotting the lack of underwear beneath the lacy garment. Helena knew she was being given the once over and she loved every second of Myka's lingering gaze.

'Darling what took you so long? I thought you had gotten lost.' The writer stroked her elegant hands down the American's arms grasping her hands at end of their spine tingling journey. Myka's body was on fire. Just the lightest feather of touches caused electricity to run through her veins.

'Come sit with me.' Helena pulled the brunette towards the open drapes and led the silent still staring woman onto a small balcony looking out across the grand gardens of Helena's home.

'Helena this is beautiful.' Myka stood gazing around at the 180 degree view of gardens and countryside stretching out to the horizon. The dark garden paths twinkled with spotlights and the lake further in the distance seemed to glow mysteriously. The American had never seen such extravagant out door lighting. It was beautifully done, subtle and tasteful.

Helena reached down to a low table and pulled a bottle of champagne from an antique silver ice bucket.

'A glass of bubbly darling? ' Helena offered a glass of the fizzing alcohol to the brunette.

Thanking the brit Myka turned to the balcony edge, leant out and took in the fresh crisp air.

Helena poured herself a glass and went to the archaeologist's side placing one arm snuggly around the American's waist.

'I thought we should take a moment to stand still and just be.' Helena leaned in to the archaeologist's neck as she spoke.

Myka hummed her approval.

'This is amazing Helena. Just perfect… you are just perfect. ' Myka turned to face the writer the slender arm still holding her close around the waist.

'Shall we have a toast daring? To Bering and Wells, best damn adventurers since sliced bread.' Helena raised her glass to be promptly chinked by the brunettes.

' Bering and Wells.' Myka took a sip, her eyes focused on the writers soft lips taking their first taste of the fine champagne.

'I have something for you.' Helena picked up a neat rectangular shaped object wrapped in crisp brown paper from the terrace table.

Myka raised one eyebrow, finished the last of her drink and took the gift from the gorgeous inventor. She could feel the alcohol working its way around her tired body. It felt good.

' Helena ...you don't have to give me presents... I don't have anything for you...' Myka started to protest but found Helena's finger push gently against her lips.

'Quiet darling. Please take it... I had it anyway ... But I ... I would really like you to have it. You could call it a momentum of our first real whole day together perhaps. 'Helena nudged the gift in the American's hands.

'Well thank you then. You are very charming Helena Wells. Did you know that?' This time the inventor had no flirty response for the archaeologist. She stayed silent and waited for Myka to unwrap her gift.

Running her palm across the hand made crunchy brown packaging Myka was loathed to tear the beautifully crafted paper. Slowly and carefully she untucked the edges to reveal a bound leather book, the smell of the old paper hit Myka with a delicious nostalgic scent that reminded her of her fathers book shop when she was a kid.

Flipping the book over she read the title embossed into the expensive material. The archaeologist couldn't believe what she was reading ...she flipped through a couple of pages and checked the date in which the beautiful book was published. It was a first addition of HG Wells' 'war of the worlds' . Carefully turning the pages back to the front cover the archaeologist's keen eye caught sight of black ink on one of the pages. Quickly flicking to her discovery the brunette found an inscription on the inside of the front cover..._' For the woman who has stolen my heart. Thank you for giving me the chance to enter your magical world, perhaps this book will help you share some of the magic in mine. You are my most fantastic adventure. With all my love H G Wells. '_

Myka ran her fingers across the delicate and loopy handwriting... For a second it looked impossibly familiar to her but the thought was quickly disposed of as Helena spoke with a waver of uncertainty.

'Do you like it?' Helena was surprised by the lack of response from the American and wondered if a gift had been too much after all.

'Helena I love it...but this is too much...' Myka started only to be promptly spoken over.

'That's ridiculous it's just an old book I had lying around really.' Helena made light of her gesture.

'Uh Helena this is not only a first addition of the father of science fiction's novel 'war of the worlds' but a SIGNED first addition ! This is worth literally thousands of pounds!...' Myka laid her palm upon the book again enjoying the feel of history beneath her finger tips. How the hell had Helena managed to get a signed copy of war of the world's. The inquisitive archaeologist made a mental note to check it online tomorrow. It wasn't that she didn't believe Helena...she was just curious as to how she came by such an amazing piece.

'I can't accept it.' The American declared thinking the present was far too precious to be a gift for her.

'Darling...please... I want you to keep it. Believe me when I say it is meant for you. ' Helena poured another two glasses of champagne and watched the archaeologist sink down to a low bench in wonderment of the treasure in her hands.

Staring at the inscription on the inlay of the book Myka couldn't pry her eyes away from the perfect handwriting . She couldn't believe that it was written by the hand of THE hg wells !

'I wonder who the woman was he originally wrote this for ?' Myka spoke in daydream imagining the Victorian in his day.

Helena smiled to herself and sat next to the archaeologist handing her the second full flute of bubbly.

' It was clearly written for someone very special.' The writer moved closer to the awe struck American. '. I thought maybe we could read some together now.'

Myka could see what was happening. The inventor was slowing things down for her. Had her nerves been so easy to read? Whatever ...it was working . All Myka could focus on was Helena's sparkling dark eyes filled with love and adoration...well that and the skimpy outfit the brit was wearing from the neck down. Myka could feel the passion yearning to escape from inside her. She wanted to show the writer how much she cared for her. She hadn't always been the best speaker but actions speak louder than words right?...but first she should indulge her writer and let the evening follow it's correct course.

'That would be perfect.' Myka gazed into blazing dark eyes. She knew she would never be able to say no to eyes as captivating as the ones before her.

'May I ?' Helena took the book from the brunette, settled back against the bench and held her arm out gesturing for Myka sit up close next to her. The American of course swiftly complied.

Sat back against the warm body of the brit, Myka's senses were ravaged by all things Helena. The writer's perfume was intoxicating; Myka loved the way it seemed to wrap around her. It drove her wild sitting so close.

The writer began to read the first page of the book and Helena's soft British tone began to lull Myka into a trance as she listened to the delicious sound of the story tellers voice.

She could feel Helena's breath slightly upon her neck and the steady rise and fall of the writers chest...and wow ... what a chest.

However it was when the brit started running her fingers through the Americans curly hair that Myka lost all sense of control. She had sighed audibly at the sensations of the writer's hand massaging her scalp. Myka heard the brit almost groan in return as she got to the third page.

Leaning back even further into the inventor Myka couldn't help interrupt the flow of the story to steal a kiss. A kiss which turned from a light peck to full on tongue wars within seconds.

The feeling of Myka's warm tongue against her own was too much for the writer to hide her obvious pleasure. Completely unable to control the reaction from her body at the sensual touch it promptly caused the writers nipples to go hard beneath her thin silk night dress only enhanced by the cool out doors air.

Myka could feel the reaction Helena's body was having to her. It was no longer possible to stay restrained when she felt the writer's nipples peek obviously against her back. It was too much for the archaeologist to bare. As much as she was loving the story telling she needed the writer... She needed her now.

Carefully taking the precious book from the writers hands Myka set it aside and climbed onto the wide eyed writer's lap, her legs straddling either thigh. Once in position the younger woman deepened her kiss at the same time allowing her hands to play with the hem of the writer's short night dress.

'Miss Wells I would very much like to take you to your bed.' Myka spoke between tiny kisses placed on the writer's lips.

' I think that would be more than acceptable Miss Bering...and I think I'll give you a book everyday if it arouses you like this.' Helena smiled leaning up to kiss the american.

' Oh I love the book...but that's not why I want you so bad Miss Wells. ' Myka pushed the black lacy night dress higher up the writer's thigh.

'Do enlighten me darling.' Helena grasped the taller women around the waist and pulled her in closer sliding her fingertips beneath the hem of the loose fitting cream blouse she had chosen.

Myka felt Helena's hand against her bare skin and every touch caused the hairs on the back of her neck to deliciously stand on end.

' I want you because you are quite simply the most stunning, beautiful and most definitely sexiest person I have ever met.' Myka kissed the writer relishing the feel of Helena's hand sliding up her back.

' I see so you're just going to use me for my body.' Helena spoke with a smirk plastered across her face.

' You got a problem with that ?' Myka bit the writers lip and ran her thumb in a circular motion on the inside of the inventor's thigh.

' Fine by me my darling but know I am equally going to use you for yours.' Helena let her hands move around to the front of the Americans body coming to a stop just below the brunettes perfect breasts. Helena mentally congratulated herself on not providing the archaeologist with any underwear to put on after the shower.

'Do you promise?' Myka's body by now was on fire. Grinding down onto the older woman's lap she yearned for more contact.

'Darling that is a promise I am more than happy to fulfil.' Helena leaned forward to kiss the archaeologist at the same time swiftly bringing her hand up to cup the brunettes breast. Myka immediately threw her head back , groans escaping her parted lips letting Helena know what she was doing was very ok.

Helena brushed lightly over the American's hard nipple with her thumb and that was it for Myka. No more waiting, she could do this and in that moment she wanted the writer more than anything in the world.

Quickly getting back on her feet Myka knelt on one knee in front of the writer forcing her to lean further forward for a kiss. Unsure as to the brunette's next step Helena allowed the younger woman to take the lead and suddenly she found herself being pulled forward and into the archaeologist. While kissing, the taller women ran her hands down the writer's legs and guided them around her body hooking them together behind her back, Helena's firm thighs now clenched against the Americans hips.

With the Archaeologists arms securely behind the smaller woman, swiftly she stood up carrying the raven haired beauty with her. She held her easily around her waist allowing them to kiss the entire journey to the Victorian four post bed.

It was unusual for Helena to allow her other half to be so dominant. It was usually her leading and guiding the way to the bedroom. In this instance however...she knew the less experienced woman needed to take things at her pace ….however Helena was thoroughly enjoying being the one dragged into the bedroom, she really didn't mind relinquishing control at all. For the first time things weren't all on her terms. She didn't know how this was going to go and she liked the not knowing. For this very reason the writer knew this was what made Myka different to any lover she had before. She wanted to willingly give her whole self to the younger woman.

After carefully lowering the writer to the luxurious bed Myka crawled up the brits body letting her full length rest down on the on the extremely aroused inventor.

Myka kissed the other woman, this time not as frantic but slow, steady and passionate.

'Helena?' Myka gazed down into dark pupil dilated eyes.

'Yes darling?' The writer's voice came out breathless.

' Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong ok ?' Myka couldn't help but let her insecurities slip out.

Slightly shocked by the Americans statement Helena reached up and stroked he brunettes cheek. With how Myka was behaving she had thought all of the angst had dissipated.

' My gorgeous , delicious and beautiful Myka, you really don't need to worry.' Helena pulled the archaeologist down into another passion filled kiss.

Myka pulled back...'somebody once told me I wasn't very good at this... And that relationship really didn't work out... I don't want to ruin things with you ...so please just tell me when I'm doing it wrong. I am a fast learner ... I will learn if you tell me.' Myka bit her lip... My god had she just spilt way too many beans. Had she just completely killed the passion?

Helena meanwhile felt slightly choked at the Americans heartfelt plea. It was time she took the reins for a little bit. Sweeping the younger women quite literally off her feet she neatly flipped them over so she was on top.

'That person must have been quite simply an idiot then. My Darling you are all ready a lot better than you think. Do you realise quite how much you have aroused me? Myka I am desperate for you to undo me and let me show you just how aroused I really am.' Helena kissed the brunette again but this time left a trail of kissed down the American's neck.

'Helena, you don't have to say such nice things. I know...' Myka started to speak but was promptly cut off by the writer.

'Shush darling... You worry far too much for someone so pretty.' And with that Helena sat up and whipped her nightdress over her head sitting completely naked on top of the wide eyed archaeologist.

'Miss Wells you are even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.' Myka caught her breath when the brit pressed down on top of her.

'Touch me Myka.' Helena instructed the brunette with what to do. She could see the lust in the younger woman's eye.

Myka ran both her hands down the naked women's torso, the writers toned body taught beneath her touch. Tentatively at first she took the smooth breasts into her palms. Hearing Helena sigh with pleasure Myka's natural instincts once more took over. Pulling the writer a little further up her body she caught the older woman's nipple in her mouth causing an elicit moan to escape the writer's lips.

Still working on the groaning inventor with her tongue the American let her right hand slide its way down between the brits legs. Helena showed her approval by pushing herself down hard onto the younger women's exploring fingers.

As the pace from slow and sensual took a faster paced, heavy panting, sweaty turn Helena knew she had to have the American too.

Only pausing the Americans glorious momentum for a second she pulled the brunette forward and whipped off the cream blouse.

'Miss Bering you are incredible.' Helena ran her finger tips all the way down the Americans body and tugged slightly at the tight waistband blocking her way . She looked at Myka...'May I ?'

Myka hastily nodded her head and within seconds they were pressed together both now completely naked.

Flipping back over to allow Myka the dominance again Helena found herself in the perfect position to appreciate the entire length on the Americans tanned amazing body.

Easily falling into a heavy breathed rhythm both women took advantage of their position and both reached down to the others centre .

Matching each other's speed and motion the two women locked in a delicious kiss found themselves moving together in perfect tune at a quickening pace. They were steadily climbing to a height of pleasure neither had ever experienced before.

Both teetering on the edge of release Myka took the lead and plunged easily into the woman beneath her. Seeing that as permission granted Helena immediately followed suit. Within moments both women were tumbling over the edge gripping onto each others sweat beaded skin, lips locked together intimately.

Myka fell ontop of the writer her arms had gone so weak from the tingles she couldn't keep herself up any longer. Helena equally as spent kissed the younger woman's forehead and wrapped her arms around the tall woman lying on her chest.

Both women lay silent in each others embrace. The light from the flickering candles caused warm shadows to paint patterns across their smooth bare skin. The record by now had stopped spinning and lay silent.

'Myka that was amazing ... Are you sure that was your first time with a woman?' Helena kissed the top of the brunettes head again.

Myka giggled to herself. She felt so happy she thought her heart could burst. Their sex had just been pretty awesome; there was no way she could deny it. It was nothing like what she had experienced with Sam. It was like something switched on inside her.

' I swear never ! Cross my heart.' Myka laughed.

'Hmmm ... To think you played the innocent card with me as well Miss Bering.' Helena playfully poked the American in the side.

'I just didn't want you be disappointed.' Myka lay a feather light kiss on the writers pale soft skin.

'I think we have well and truly established you could never be that.' Helena shuffled down the bed to face the archaeologist planting a kiss on the American's full lips.

' It was pretty damn amazing.' Myka lay her hand over the writer and drew imaginary shapes on the inventors shoulder lost in memories of their recent activity.

'I think I'm falling in love with you too Helena Wells.' Myka held her breath as she made her confession. She nervously couldn't even look the other woman in the eye.

Nothing...Helena didn't reply. Had she said the wrong thing?

'Helena? Are you ok ?' Still no reply . The American pulled back from the close embrace and smiled. Helena had fallen asleep, her soft long eye lashes lay against her perfect porcelain cheek.

Myka leaned forward and kissed the writer careful not to wake the peaceful brit. Pulling up a blanket from the end of the bed Myka covered them both before settling back down with the writer. Her heart was still fluttering as she closed her eyes too. She couldn't wait until morning just to be back in the writer's presence again. Myka had thought sleep would never come she was on such a high. She was wrong. Within minutes of closing her eyes she too was fast asleep.


	20. the morning after

_ok quick update ! This one has been done entirely on my phone as I haven't been able to get to a pc. Please forgive any errors and disjointedness ._

Myka...Myka ...darling ...it's time to get up.' The writer nudged the snoozing archaeologist.

'Really ...what time is it ?' Myka woke to the most pleasant sight of her own personal HG Wells.

'Almost 6.30 but we have to be over to the abbey early remember.' Helena kissed the sleepy brunette.

' I don't want to get out of this bed...ever.' Myka rolled ontop of the writer.

'Darling forever in bed with you would be just perfect but I'm afraid Claudia would probably string me up if I didn't let you go into the office today. I'll be counting down the seconds until you come home though ...that is if you want to see me again tonight?'.

Myka screwed up her face at the writer's statement ...'aren't you coming in with me today ? What will I do without the Wells to my Bering?'

'Ah don't be so cute.' Helena brushed her hand down mykas puppy dog face. 'I have Christina all day today...it's the school holidays.'

'Bring her.' Myka made a nonchalant gesture like she had found the only solution to their problem.

' Darling the last thing you need is a little girl running around under your feet.' Helena rolled the brunette back over and hopped out of bed holding her hand out to the lounging american.

' I want her to come... If she wants to come of course...and if you don't have any other plans ?' Myka allowed herself to be yanked out of bed.

'How about we ask her then ?' Helena concluded. She to was eager to spend the day with the arcaheologist.

Helena wrapped herself in her dressing gown, went to the bedroom door and called for her daughter. Within seconds the dark haired little girl came bounding up to her mother.

' Darling today you will be spending the day with mummy...but I want you to chose what we do...we can go to the park as planned and take a picnic...or...we can go with Myka to her work and see what it was that we found yesterday?' Helena silently hoped she had predicted her daughters answer correctly.

'Well mummy , as much as I do love the park... I think I would very, VERY much like to go with Myka! ! Does Myka mind if I go to a grown up work ?' Christina tapped her finger on her cheek thoughtfully.

'Why don't you ask her yourself ?' Helena pushed open the bedroom door and the instant Christina spotted Myka she squealed with delight and ran over to the american.

Christina wrapped her arms around the taller woman's legs. ' I didn't know you were staying for a sleep over ! We could have played fairy princess and played more scrabble and done drawing and had a midnight feast...I know where mum hides the chocolate...don't tell her though.

Myka laughed at the young girl. 'I won't say a word.'

'myka?'

'yes Christina ?'

'Would it really be ok to come to you work with you today?' Christina waited patiently for her answer as the arcaheologist teased pretending to take a while to think about it.

The american finally had her answer...' I think little Miss Wells... Your on the team.'

Christina grinned...' Is that a yes then?!'

Helena laughed from the doorway...' Yes darling that's a yes. Now go, run pack a bag while we get ready. I want to see you in the kitchen in 10minutes for breakfast.

'yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes...' Christina sprinted back out of the room and down the hall barely listening to a word her mother said.

Helena turned to Myka. 'Well looks like your taking the whole family. '

'It does doesnt it ..' myka tipped her head to one side as if in thought. ' I wonder if I can handle keeping two Wells girls under control?'

Helena picked up a cushion from the floor and chucked it at smirking archaeologist. 'Cheeky sod.' Helena wrapped the taller woman in her arms, pulled her back on to the bed and kissed the still giggling American.

'Now you...pack your bag , get dressed and I want you in kitchen within 8minutes... I want a sneaky snog before the gremlin arrives.' Helena used the same tone as how she spoke to Christina, resulting in a mock salute from the brunette.

'Yes mam ... I love it when you tell me what to do. ' Myka raised an eyebrow remembering a certain instruction from the night before. She literally could not remember ever feeling so happy as she did right there and then. Today was going to be a good day.

...

Pulling up outside the abbey the three girls climbed out of the Helena's MG all smiles and giggles. Helena couldn't believe how perfectly Myka seemed to be fitting into her little family. She stared at the arcaheologist for moment in awe of the brunettes beauty and the magnificent affect the american was having on her life.

Rounding the corner of the small car park to the entrance myka was the first to spot them. A group of ten or so reporters were lining the walkway to the abbey entrance.

' Crap...the vultures are here already.' Myka commented to the wary writer.

Helena was used to publicity . When her first popular novel came out she had journalists calling her at all hours of the day for months and months. It was however something she tried to keep Christina away from. The writer picked the up her little girl and the two women made their way past the chatterng crowd.

'Miss Bering can you tell me what exactly you found down there?...Helena what is it like to be working with such a renowned archaeologist...did you find the holy grail ?...' The journalists bombarded the women as they passed.

Stopping just before the entrance Myka ushered Helena and her daughter inside and turned to face the crowd.

'We will give an update of our findings in good time. We must be allowed to analyze all the evidence first, no information will be given until we are entirely ready so you may as well all go for you tea break because we wont be talking anytime soon.' With that myka turned on her heels and walked into the abbey foyer . She spotted Claudia and Helena chatting in the next room.

'Claudia...how the heck did they hear we found something?' Myka felt slightly annoyed that the cat had been let out of the bag before they were ready to put their discoveries on display.

'Myka, I'm sorry I really don't know. There were even a few here when I arrived at 6. We have a guy coming in from national geographic in a bit though...they have first dibs on anything we find...they helped fund all of this initially and it's in writing that they have the first exclusive look at anything we find.' The red head spoke seriously and looked over at Pete the other side of the room. ' Do you hear me Latimer ? We cannot give any details to any one else first ... We will actually be breeching terms of the contract.' Claudia whipped out her cellphone from her vibrating pocket. 'Speak of the bloody devil...he's calling now.'

'Why did she say that to me.' Pete whined. ..'Why does nobody ever trust me?.'

Helena shurgged her shoulders ' You must just have an untrustworthy face Peter.' The brit laughed and dodged a bit of cake that came flying in her direct.

Chrisitna tugged on her Mother's sleeve not sure why all the adults seemed so on edge.

'Mum...is everything ok ?' Christina looked up with dark piercing eyes.

Myka answered before Helena had the chance to open her mouth. 'Of course sweetey...here take my hand...lets go see something really cool.' Myka held her hand out to the little girl capturing Helena's grateful gaze.

'You too Helena ... Take this hand you are coming as well. '

Myka led the Wells family into what they were calling the lab. Myka tapped the code onto the keypad on the safe and pulled the bronze cube out from the back of its strong prison .

Myka turned the box in her hand. 'This little Christina is what your very clever mummy helped me find yesterday.' Myka held the object at the child's eye level.

Christina carefully touched the surface with her delicate fingers. ' Wow...this is beautiful.' Christina's eyes grew wide. The two adults looked at each other with a little confusion. The object was intriguing sure... Pretty damn awesome in fact...but beautiful? Neither of the women would have described the plain cube as beautiful.

Myka placed the bronze object on the desk and rummaged through some nearby drawers. ' Here sweety ...could you do a very important job for me?' The little girl nodded her head eagerly. ' Do you think you could you draw this special box?' Myka took off her leather fedora and placed it on the little girls head. ' Here you should wear this ...you look like one of the team now.'

Christina touched the hat and beamed from ear to ear before getting to work on her very important drawing.

Helena gave Myka a sneaky kiss on the cheek. 'Thank you .'

Myka looked a little worried at the writers glassy gaze. The brunette rubbed the inventors back. ' It is not a problem at all.'

Myka returned a peck to the brits soft cheek just before the others entered the room.

' Ok people.' The red head commanded he attention of the room. 'Mr National Geographic has decided to arrive in 5 freaking minutes...and he's expecting the low down on that little cuboid there...which I believe is pretty much know nada.' Claudia pointed to the shiny object sat on the table.

'I woudnt worry Claud , I've dealt with these types of guys before... We haven't even had it in our hands 24hrs they can't expect us to have the full low down. I'll wait for him to arrive before running through the first tests and procedures on it. I'll then tell him we thought it would be good to wait for him to document the finds as we go to include in his article...the exclusive first look so to speak. Ah he's already putty in my hands.' Myka winked at the young red head.

'Well darling I thoroughly approve. Best way to hide ...boost a persons ego and they will never no the wiser.' Helena laughed catching a wicked grin from her gorgeous archaeologist.

'Ok well we can't do much until her arrives then .' Pete sat back in the nearby chair.

'Now Pete I didn't say there wasn't anything else to do... If you , Steve and Leena can get out and start excavating the chamber outside that would be fantastic... There may even be a lunch time trip to the bakery called for if you do. ' Myka smiled when pete noticeabley sat up on the word 'bakery '.

'Yes boss ...if an iced dohnut is in the picture I'm yours to do with what you will.' Pete stood up and saluted.

'Peter you shouldnt be so easy its quite unbecoming .'Helena's retort caused the broad cheeky man to stick his tongue as a form of response.

'Honestly Christina has more decorum .' Helena turned her back and twiddled with her daughter's pig tails.

A buzz from the nearby intercome caused the group to go quiet. Someone was ringing for attention at the front entrance.

Claudia leapt from her stool and ran to the door yelling out as she ran ... ' remember pretend to be normal people lets impress Mr smarty pants.'

Myka hurried the others out to the dig site...she shouted after them...' do not go inside though ...without Helena I'd still be in that bloody place.' ...and then there were three... leaving her with just Helena and Christina Helena should be here for the interview though...after all she was there at the discovery.

'Darling ... We can leave you guys to it if you like ? I know this is important I don't want us under your feet.' Helena really meant what she said, she didn't want to push her luck .

Myka grasped the writers hands. 'Helena we're in this together... I really want you here. Bering and Wells remember.'

Helena felt her heart flutter with joy. Bering-Wells...now that really had a nice ring to it.

Suddenly Helena's precious thoughts were interupted when Claudia entered the room followed by a tall ,blonde haired , blue eyed, middle aged man.

Claudia walked the pretty boy journalist forward to introduce him to the two women.

The second the blonde stepped into the room Helena felt a change in the rooms atmosphere. Myka had gone rigid, her jaw clenched.

Claudia was the first to speak. 'May I introduce you too Miss Bering and Miss Wells, they have ...'

Claudia was promptly interrupted by the blond at her side. 'Bunny ! So good to see you again... I had no idea you were working on this case.'

The tall journalist pushed forward and pulled Myka into a clumsy hug leaving a bermused Helena watching on the sidelines.

Myka promptly pushed the guy back. Glancing apologetically in Helena's direction she gestured to the journalist and finished the introduction... 'Helena this is Sam.'


	21. Meet Sam

_Hi guys,who would have thought Sam would cause such a stir...anyway i didn't want to leave you all hating me for throwing Sam into the mix so i got the next update out quick. Let me say this now thought...I am a true Bering and Wells addict...you have no cause for worry ;-)_

_Thanks for all the reviews and messages much appreciated. :-)_

_..._

Helena gave the tall blonde a once over. Wow was that jealousy she just felt ?...Helena Wells never got jealous...perhaps she thought, that was because she had never felt for anyone what she did for the curly haired archaeologist.

The writer weighed up the journalist within seconds. Pretty boy routine, pretty boy look...he was an open book, Helena had the measure of him already.

Despite a few other preferred methods of introducing herself she extended her arm and shook the man's hand.

'Mr Martino, nice to meet you. I've heard a bit about you already actually.' The writer and journalist locked in a firm handshake. Helena was not letting go first.

Sam relinquished his grip and replied with an attempted suave smile. 'All good things I hope.' He bowed his head a little and winked at the cringing writer.

'Hmm.' Was Helena's only reply as she watched the peacock strut to her daughter.

'…and who is this young whipper snapper ?' He looked down onto the little girl drawing lots of colours on her paper, completely oblivious to the atmosphere in the room.

Myka took the lead. God why did he make her feel so nervous after all this time. Sweaty nervous though...not the good nerves Helena gave her, there were no butterflies when she looked at the blue eyes.

'This is Christina, Helena's daughter. You're helping us out for the day aren't you sweetie .' Christina nodded her head concentrating hard on the picture, it was an important job after all...Myka said so.

Sam turned back to the writer. 'So your married then. Shucks...all the pretty ones are taken.'

Myka felt sick to the stomach watching her ex flirt shamelessly with her new girlfriend. Jeez she wanted to say something…. but what ...she could hardly just blurt out she's with a woman now.

Sensing Myka was choking Helena stepped in. 'Mr Martino that's rather old fashioned and just a tad presumptuous of you. I certainly am not married… but I am very much taken.'

'Aww, mam…I didn't mean any offence. But I am very glad you're not officially tied down.' Sam made to walk towards the writer who immediately moved closer to Myka's side.

'Mr Martino do you have a habit of being totally obnoxious?' Helena could feel her patience waning.

'Please call me Sam.' the journalist pulled a pen out from his shirt pocket and tucked it behind his ear.

'I think Mr Martino will do just fine for now.' Helena gave the blonde a cold stare. Myka had never seen the writer's eyes as sharp as they were now. The warmth and excited sparkle was gone, leaving a hard penetrating gaze that Myka thought she never wanted to be on the receiving end of.

Sam looked away and laughed. 'Now this is why I love the Brits, just so warm and delightfully friendly.' Sarcasm dripped off the journalist's tongue.

A confused Claudia broke the icy staring competition…. 'Now we're all friends then…shall we get on with what we are supposed to be doing?'

Myka let out her held breath. She would have to thank the red head later for breaking the tension. 'Yes…shall we try and remain professional about all of this…that ok with you Sam?'

Sam sat back on the desk. 'Of course Bunny, anything you say sweet cheeks.'

Helena turned her back on the journalist and spoke only to Myka. 'Darling would you like me to leave? If it's going to make it worse me being here then please just say. I can go out with the others?'

The archaeologist looked into the writer's dark sincere eyes. She didn't know what to do. She wanted Helena there …but maybe she should speak to Sam alone, clear the air a bit.

The inventor could tell Myka was conflicted. She just hoped it was for the right reasons. 'I'll go Myka…'

As soon as those three words left the writer's mouth Myka knew that was the total opposite of what she actually wanted.

'No…please stay.' Myka took the writer's hand, immediately dropping it when she remembered her current audience.

The writer nodded. She understood how the archaeologist was feeling. So far they had been in a little bubble of flirtations and adventure….and now the brunette was being forced not only into the real world but into a world that featured an obviously very prominent ex.

Helena went to her daughter and started picking up the drawing bits. 'Sweetheart. Mummy is going to have put her work head on for moment would you mind going out and helping Pete? You can finish this off later.'

Christina looked at Myka for confirmation that it was ok to stop drawing. She took her role in the team very seriously.

The archaeologist smiled at the little girl. Christina was a complete credit to her mother. So sweet and thoughtful. 'Pete has lots do out there…he will be very pleased that he has an extra helper. Here…' (Myka took the smallest tool belt from the side and put a little baby hammer and brush in the pocket.) … 'Wear this…now you look just like me.' Myka patted her own tool belt and Christina beamed her beautiful grin at the adoring women.

'Hey little dude…why don't I take you out…leave Mummy to get her work done.' Claudia held out her hand to the mini archaeologist.

The little girl promptly took the red heads hand. It had been a long time since she last saw her Aunty Claud and she was very pleased to get some one on one time with her.

'Do I look cool Aunty Claud?' Christina tipped her hat for affect.

'You look awesome… a mini indie!' Claudia pushed open the heavy door to allow the little girl to step through.

'What's a mini indie?' Christina managed to raise one of her eyebrows quizzically…a look Claudia thought she could only have gotten from her Mom.

'Honestly…..doesn't HG…I mean your Mum…teach you anything. Indiana Jones Chrissy?! Raiders of the lost ark, temple of doom' Claudia sighed at the blank looks from the mini miss wells.

'Jeez….come on let's get to work I'll fill you in and find you some clips on YouTube' Claudia shot Helena a look of mock disappointment before disappearing out across the field.

'So…shall we get on with this then.' Myka looked at the two people she was left in the room with…a very odd combination, a scenario she could never have predicted she would be part of.

'Anything for you bunny. What would you like to start with?' Sam hopped off the desk and stood shoulder to shoulder with the archaeologist. Helena watched the journalist's flirtatious body language. One wrong bloody move and she would have him.

'For christ sake you can start by calling me Myka.' The archaeologist moved away from the close proximity of the journalist clearly annoyed.

Picking up the bronze object she walked to the unit laid with the temporary lab equipment to start the routine tests. Helena walked to the other end giving Myka some distance trying not to crowd the clearly distressed brunette.

The curly haired archaeologist began by weighing and measuring the object. Reading out the details she commented on how light the block was despite its solid appearance. The brunette looked at Helena….'I'm positive this is hollow you know. I think we need to run it through an x-ray.'

Helena nodded her agreement, her eyes trained on the journalist peering over the archaeologist's shoulder.

The tall blonde spoke up. ' I miss this…look at us working together again…we made a great team didn't we bunn…Myka.'

'Sam that was a long time ago…and to be honest I wouldn't really have said we made a 'great' team.' Myka moved the bronze cube along to the next testing station.

'Ah you wound me… come on the good old days weren't that bad were they.' Sam moved along again to stand once more closer to the brunette.

Helena still stayed silent, watching. Myka so far was holding her own pretty well without obviously telling the guy to back off.

'I really don't think we need to dreg up the past Sam. A lot has changed since then. Can we just get on with this…it is what you're here for right?' Myka ran her hands through her hair feeling exasperated.

'Sure… glad to see you're moving on….i never thought you would get over me.' Sam laughed at his own awkward joke. Helena stayed stoic watching every move and listening to every comment the journalist said.

Myka started the acid and alkali test on the metal object in her hands ignoring her ex's goading remark.

'So… a lot has changed hey? I didn't think Myka Bering was open to change.' Sam laughed again.

This time Helena could not bite her tongue. 'Mr Martino …it doesn't seem to me like you knew Myka very well at all.'

The journalist gave the writer an unwelcome look at her abrupt comment before continuing his conversation with Myka. Turning his back making it was clear he didn't want Helena part of it.

'Are you seeing someone then?' Sam probed further as Myka tried to continue testing the object in her hand.

Myka took a in a large breath. Should she tell Sam? It wasn't like it was any of god damn business. Why should he know?

Helena watched Myka's features intently wondering what on earth was going on in that fantastic mind. Every inch of Helena wanted the archaeologist to just bloody tell the idiot guy, but she understood why she didn't. This was all new for Myka and Helena would respect that….no matter how much she wanted to just scream….yes, and that Myka was bloody well hers.

'What does it matter? We are not here to discuss my private life. We are here to talk about the discovery beneath Glastonbury Abbey. If you can't do that Sam you're going to have to leave.' Myka hid the waver in her voice as she spoke. How did this guy reduce her to such a wreck inside?

'Fine.' The journalist stood arrogantly watching the archaeologist work. ' Whatever you say.' The journalist let the brunette win this round but he didn't believe for a second Myka was seeing anybody. He would win her around eventually, he knew the correct buttons to push.

Helena continued her silent observation. She saw the journalist back down after Myka's last comment but she could tell from his set jaw and gritted teeth that wasn't the end of it. Helena was ready though, Mr Martino had no idea who he was messing with.


	22. Insecurities Appear

_Ok so I had whole evening to myself and bazinga...i got the next chapter done...this chapter is very much sorting a few things out…adventure will be back soon I promise._

_(out of interest...who would you guys like to see kick Sam's ass more...Myka or Helena?)_

…_.._

After what felt like eternity to Helena finally the tests and interview with Mr National Geographic was coming to an end. She just had to keep her mouth shut a little while longer and he'd be gone and she could resume her lovely day with Myka.

Sam stood from the desk packing away his papers and camera. At last Helena thought this is bloody well it.

'Well I'd like to say it was pleasure Mr Martino but then I would be lying and my mother always did tell me never to tell an untruth.' The writer held out her hand to say good bye slightly shocked at how much in her head had just spilt out through her mouth. She couldn't help it though, the last few hours had been torturous. The blue eyed cad had been practically drooling over Myka the entire interview.

Helena remembered the earlier conversation that had pissed her off the most. It was Sam who had started it all…..

'_It's a shame I'm not going to get the chance to meet your new other half' The journalist had commented clearly still in denial that Myka actually was seeing somebody._

'_I could give him a few tips on how to handle you if you like.' The look on the journalists face when had said that had made the writer want to heave._

_Myka just sat there and took it, rolling her eyes and carrying on as if he hadn't said a word._

_The reporter had then goaded the brunette even further. 'Bunny…look at me… don't tell me you've fallen for some British bloke? I need you to get back to the homeland and I'll show you what a real man is.' The disgusting tone and the journalist's lingering southern drawl had caused the writer to crack._

_Helena remembered her outburst. 'What in the hell is wrong with you.' She had stood up and leaned into the guy until they were almost touching noses. ' This woman's name is Myka…not freaking bunny you imbecile...and you …you….you a real man? That is too much…I am going to god damn die from laughing at how hilarious that statement is. You want to know who Myka is with now?...do you?...i can tell you now you are not going to like it. Your manhood is going to feel this bloody small...' She had made a gesture with her finger tips making as tiny a gap as possible. _

_Oh god how she wished she could have finished her rant. Unfortunately as much as the writer was dying to tell the journalist it was a woman his ex was dating, she caught a very upset glance from Myka. Helena remembered the look in the archaeologist eye. She had been on the brink of tears. All the writer had wanted to do was comfort her, ask her what she wanted her to do. She couldn't tell if Myka wanted her to fight for her integrity or if it was just making things worse._

_It was the next few words which had upset Helena. Myka spoke whilst pushing away a stray tear._

'_Helena. I don't think you're helping. Maybe you should go outside after all.' Myka had spoken and turned her head away. My god the sinking feeling in Helena's stomach had felt like a ton of rocks lying in her belly._

_She had adopted a softer tone. 'I'm sorry Myka…please let me stay. I'll just sit here and not say one more word. If that's what you want?' _

_Myka had just nodded and not said a word more to her._

_The writer had stayed silent through a clamped mouth listening for the next hour to their previous days adventure being relayed mixed in with a pile of sickening comments from the blonde, that was until now, as Mr Martino packed his bags ready to go._

The journalist pointedly did not take her outstretched hand. He just looked at the writer and said, 'Oh no…I'm not going. Myka would you join me for lunch?'

Helena looked incredulously at the journalist and then at the silent archaeologist.

After an awkward pause Myka finally spoke. 'Sam would you mind just grabbing us a coffee I just need to speak to Helena …in private….and I'll catch up with you in a sec.'

Helena did not want to believe the brunette was about to give the pretty boy the time of day…but it looked like the unbelievable was about to happen.

Sam smirked at the writer and promptly left the room assuring Myka he would be waiting expectantly for her in the break room.

As the door clicked shut Myka looked up into the dark wide eyes of Helena Wells, her new lover, apparently after the last few hours new protector and what was scariest of all her new girlfriend. Having Sam here made her realise just how hard it was going to be to introduce her new other half to her friends and family as a woman. Everyone thought she was just so straight laced…now here she was breaking all the rules.

The silence scared the waiting writer. All sorts of thoughts ran through her mind, but the worst one was the idea that she had just blown it. Had she really stepped over the mark? She had just been fighting for the honour of the woman she loved. Yes loved. She knew deep within her heart she was no longer falling for this woman. She had fallen and now she was tangled in a big gooey love style mess all because of a dumb ass ex. The writer looked down at her feet deciding love was actually quite a scary place to be.

'Helena, look at me.' The archaeologist took a step forward and tilted the brit's chin up to meet her gaze again.

Myka's heart ached when she saw those black eyes turn glassy.

'Come here.' Myka pulled the inventor into a tight hug. 'I'm sorry I asked you to leave earlier. I didn't mean it…not really.' The archaeologist sighed. 'I was really scared you were about to tell him about us. I just wasn't ready for him to know. I know what he's like Helena…the second he finds out about us he will tell everyone. My family will find out…my peers…my colleagues back home.'

Helena nodded her eyes still watery. The apology was appreciated but she wasn't feeling that great about the situation. Was Myka really so ashamed of being with her.

'Myka…what did you think would happen? They have to know at some point….are you….ashamed of me?' Helena spoke with a lump in her throat trying to turn away but the archaeologists hand on her cheek held her still.

Myka was struck by an imaginary alarm bell ringing like crazy in her head. She was being so foolish. She looked at the beautiful women standing their in front of her. The writer had fought for her and she had squashed the attempt at bringing the one person down that made her feel completely inadequate. Myka realised she wasn't winning by ignoring Sam…she was letting him walk all over her just as she had always done.

'Helena …I'm a bloody fool aren't I? Sweetheart you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. How could I be ashamed of something and someone so beautiful.' Myka brushed away a stray tear that escaped the brit's glassy eye. Her gorgeous writer acted so strong yet on the inside she was just as vulnerable as she was.

'I'm sorry Helena…I'm panicking I need to get my head screwed back on. I'm going to tell him right now.' Myka went to leave but the writer gripped her arm.

'Myka…it's ok. I do understand.' Helena pulled the brunette back towards her.

'I just didn't want my family to find out before I could tell them….that's all I care about really…I swear to you on my life it's not you. I just bloody know what he's like.' Myka leaned into the writer's body the pleasant perfume calming her nerves.

'Myka I don't want you to tell him. He shouldn't be given the chance to take talking to your parents first away from you; they will want to hear about us from you first anyway.' Helena tucked the archaeologist's usual falling lock of hair behind her ear.

'He won't.' Myka stood up straight, pulled her mobile from her pocket and bashed in a code. The dial tone sounded and she waited three or four rings before the phone was picked up on the other end.

Helena listened bermused to Myka's side of the conversation.

'Hi mom. Yes all is going fine here in England….I know…I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. Yeh, yeh…ok….fine…yeh …uh huh.'

Myka rolled her eyes at the writer as her mother relayed numerous reasons why she should have at least text when she got to England.

'I'm sorry mom…anyway that's not why I'm calling….Don't freak out…but I need to tell you something…..No Mom I'm not pregnant….agh no I'm not ill….jeez will you let me tell you already. Thank you. I'm calling because I wanted to tell you I've met someone.'

Myka held the phone away from her ear while Helena tried to hold in her laugh at the squeal that even she could hear from the other end of the phone. Myka continued.

'We met at work but no…no mom….no …they're a writer Mom…yes you might know a few of them…yes they are…..Her name is Helena, Helena G Wells.' Myka bit her lip waiting for Mother to say something…anything she's never that quiet.

'Mom?...crap you scared me , I thought you'd fainted or something… Yes she does make me happy. Yes we do….yes mom…I really am…..no I can't go into that now she's here in the room….No you cannot talk to her….no mom…you can speak to her when I introduce you both…yes it will be soon I promise.'

Myka rolled her eyes again looking apologetically in Helena's direction.

'No thanks mom…you can tell Dad yourself…and Tracy….yes you are the first to know…ummm…I can't answer that either when she's standing in the room….for the last time no I am not giving her the phone, that's just weird. Look I really need to go…yes I'll call soon…yes…yes I'll arrange a date. Yes Helena will make sure I do. Bye Mom…wait…mom?…thank you for ..you know, being so cool….. I love you too. Speak soon. Bye.'

Helena grinned at the suddenly relief filled archaeologist. The writer could visibly see a weight disappear from Myka's shoulders. 'Sounds like that went ok?'

Myka smiled. 'Surprisingly very ok. My Mom just wants to meet you…and she claims she always knew deep down that I wasn't very happy in past relationships.' Myka shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't believe she had just outted herself to her parents. She had planned on taking that a lot slower…but in retrospect now it was done it took a lot off of her mind.

'You didn't have to do that you know.' Helena spoke sincerely to the younger woman.

Myka leaned forward and kissed the writer. 'I really did. You are perfect Helena and you know what? I want the whole god damn freaking world to know you are mine. Is that ok with you?'

'Darling that is very much more than ok.' The writer kissed the brunette again.

'So..' Helena wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. 'What couldn't you answer your mother with me here?'

Myka kissed the writer on the head. 'That my dear is for me to know and you to maybe find out.'

'Darling you are such a tease.' Helena looked into piercing green eyes full of devotion and she knew Myka was hers. It didn't matter what that idiot said to either of them. What Myka had just done for her was possibly the biggest thing anyone had ever done for her in her life.

Throwing the two women back to reality Sam's blonde head appeared from around the corner of the door. 'Myka, are you coming or what? Your coffee is stone cold.'

Myka looked at Helena grabbing a sneaky kiss when Sam turned away.

'You're turn to trust me Wells….stay here….I'm going to sort this out.' Myka left the writer's embrace and headed for the break room. It was time she confronted some past demons that she could no longer ignore.


	23. Game on

_Thanks guys for the awesome reviews and messages... big thank you to jess82x for your awesomely annoying one liner that you suggested,lol. :-) l've tried to make this go a way that I think everyone will be happy with. I guess we shall see..._

Myka gathered all her mustered confidence and marched towards Sam. With her mother's loving words ringing in her ears and the gorgeous Helena Wells behind her the brunette felt like she could do just about anything.

Throwing open the door the archaeologist stormed into the break room.

Sam had her bag open on the desk. Clearly he had been rummaging as Myka found him with a cup of coffee in one hand and her copy of 'war of the worlds' that Helena had given her the night before in the other.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? ' Myka called out indignantly and attempted to grab the old book but it was snatched quickly away by the journalist .

'Is this really a signed HG Wells first edition?' Sam turned the book on its side studying the inky handwriting.

'Yes, so get your grubby mits off of it. ' Myka tried to catch the book again but missed as the annoying taller man held it beyond her grasp.

'You are infuriating.' Myka spoke with frustration simmering in her voice.

'Infuriating but cute right?' the reporter cocked his head to one side.

'Umm ...not so much.' Myka couldn't believe he was still trying to flirt with her. A guy really should know when to just give up.

'Shall we head out for lunch then?' Sam snapped the book shut.

'I'm sorry but that won't be happening. ...Sam, I need to ask you to leave...you have the details for your article so please can you just go now. ' Myka chucked her cold cup of coffee straight into the bin. The strength behind the throw was probably a little more than required.

Sam looked at the brunette a cocky grin stretching from ear to ear. 'I will after you have lunch with me.'

'Are you freaking out of your mind? What about today makes you think I would want to go for lunch with you!' Myka could feel her blood boiling. Sam was completely ignoring everything she was saying.

'Bunny, I just want to reminisce about the old days, catch up on some fond memories. Grab a bite to eat... See where the day takes us.' Sam gestured with his hands for Myka to come closer. She took a step back.

'I know where my day is taking me thank you very much... and that's back to a home with someone who actually gives a crap about me.' Myka put her hands on her hips. She would not crack, she could do this.

'Myka is this your imaginary boyfriend again? Seriously you don't have make someone up to impress me.' Sam ran his hands over the leather book. Myka felt her blood reach top boiling point.

'Your mom told me before I left you haven't seen anybody since us. 'Sam thought he had the brunette. He wondered how she would get out of this.

'Why do you do that? We're over leave my parents alone and go hassle your own family Sam. ' Myka looked perturbed, what did she ever actually see in this guy.'

'Your mom and dad just want you to settle down Myka, they're worried about you...I can help you get over this weird thing you have where you don't let anybody in.' Sam kept tossing the novel around as he spoke only igniting the archaeologists fury even more.

The archaeologist gestured between the two of them.' We are not happening ...Do you seriously think I'm going to do whatever 'mummy and daddy' tell me? You really have never known me at all have you?.'

'Myka we all just want what's best for you. I can take care of you bunny. It's not like you have a queue of people offering you that.' Sam's tone just dripped with sugar and sickly sweet sarcasm. How dare he speak to her like this?

'You're such an arrogant twat Sam. Seriously you're embarrassing yourself now. Believe me when I say I have someone who wants to take care of me, and what's more I want to take care of them.' Myka couldn't listen to this crap any more.

'Myka you make this illusive boyfriend of yours sound like a total pussy. 'Sam fingers the book in palm of his hands. Perhaps Myka did have a new man in her life after all.

'Not a boyfriend Sam... ' Myka started but was promptly interrupted.

'I knew it !' Sam started to laugh somewhat hysterically.

Myka would shut him up and wipe that disgusting 'I told you so grin' from his face.

'I have a girlfriend and she ...'

As if on cue Helena arrived in the open doorway, she had listened to the whole thing. The writer finished Myka's sentence.

'….She loves her very much Mr Martino and she will do anything to keep Myka from being hurt.'

Sam gawped at the two women. 'You girls are pulling my leg.' Sam laughed but as Helena stepped into the room the journalist's hysterics dissipated. The brit's stare was cool, unwavering and definitely not joking.

Sam pointed at Helena 'You?' It was a one worded almost accusing question that Helena answered with a one worded answer.

'Yes.' Helena's eyes narrowed keeping the target close within her sights.

'Jesus Bunny, this really is too much.' Myka could tell the journalist was now starting to feel slightly out of his comfort zone as he again started flicking through the pages of her book.

Sam shook his head still carelessly waving the precious gift. 'Myka….you don't just go from liking men to sleeping with a woman….what is wrong with you? Your Mom is gona be so pissed….you know she always wanted me and you to get back together right?'

Myka eyed her novel waiting for the moment to snatch it back.

'Sam don't even play the Mom card….she already knows and she's cool with it…you're not golden boy anymore.' Myka grinned, she knew this would hurt the journalist. He had always tried to wheedle his way in to her family…obsessed with making them love him…more than he cared about impressing her as his girlfriend!

'Your Mom might not care but your Dad is going to hate it.' Sam spat spitefully glaring in Helena's direction.

'That's quite enough Mr Martino.' Helena looked at her watch. 'I really do believe it's time you were leaving.' The writer put her arm around the archaeologist's waist protectively.

'I think I must be dreaming. You two are winding me up.'Sam leant back against the desk again making no attempt to leave.

The journalist flicked the book bending the front cover in the wrong direction along the spine. Myka was livid.

'Samuel give me that god damn book back now.' Myka walked to within a foot of the blonde and held her hand out.

'Say please…' Sam smirked holding the novel just beyond the brunette's easy reach.

'Sam.' Myka said his name as if it were a command and waited again for the book to be handed to her.

'Did she give you this bunny?' Sam pointed the book in the writer's direction.

Myka didn't answer she didn't want to give him any reason to do anything stupid.

The journalist flicked through the pages. 'I've just noticed the similarity in names, Miss H. G Wells, surely not a coincidence?' Sam raised his eyebrow quizzically.

Helena didn't care how much the journalist tried to goad her….she had another dozen first editions of different Well's novels and collections. He could do with it what he wanted…her only concern was the affect his taunting was having on Myka.

'It is, isn't it Bunny?….this special little book is from your special little friend….you know it's a fake right? Look how fresh the ink is.' Sam wiped his sweaty fingers along the signature.

Helena watched the sardonic grin on the blondes face….oh how she wanted to knock him into next week. She wouldn't though, this was the Myka's battle and she had to win this.

'Sam you wouldn't know a genuine historical artefact if it bit you on the ass.' Myka wanted to say something wittier but her mind was starting to cloud over. Come on Bering don't let him do this to you. The archaeologist gave herself a mental pep talk.

'I'll tell you what I do know. I know this isn't anything better than some old overdue recycling.' As Sam finished his sentence he ripped the autographed page completely in half and dropped the book at Myka's feet.

Helena placed her fingertips on the small of Myka's back and spoke quietly so only the archaeologist could hear. 'Don't give him the satisfaction love.'

Myka knew what the writer meant. All she wanted to do was cry… she couldn't believe what that man had just done. She wouldn't show him her tears though ...as Helena said…she would not give him the satisfaction.

'Sam. You really are an asshole. You have just proven that the best thing I have ever done in my life, aside from meeting Helena of course, is leaving you.' Myka made no attempt to pick up the fallen book keeping her eyes locked stubbornly onto the blue ones.

Sam stayed silent. Myka wasn't freaking out like she once would have. She was calm, her posture tall and strong. Sam held fiery green eyes with his own, as hard as he looked he couldn't see any of his Myka left in there. His Myka wouldn't speak to him like that.

Sam was the first to break eye contact. The journalist packed his bag and made for the door. He had lost. The reporter had purposefully taken this job knowing he would get to see Myka, get to see her flailing and win her back, he felt angry that wasn't the case and now was going away empty handed. This was that brit's bloody fault, she had changed his Myka, he gave the writer an indignant stare.

'You'll regret this Miss Wells…. She won't stay with you.' The journalist spoke with poison on his tongue.

'Ahh Mr Martino, that is where you and I are entirely different. I love Myka…and god forbid the day ever came that she couldn't put up with me any longer…I would let her go if that's what she wanted, because I truly do care about her.' Helena looked at Myka and the archaeologist took her hand.

'Let's be honest though Mr Martino. Miss Bering won't be leaving me anytime soon so it really isn't something I need to concern myself with.' Helena felt the Americans hand squeeze her own tightly.

There really wasn't much more that Sam could say. The stubborn brit clearly didn't give two hoots what he was saying. Stopping at the break room doorway the journalist made his final shot. He knew it was cheap but he just couldn't leave without trying to knock Myka down a peg or two. 'It's probably better you're with a woman anyway….you never could satisfy a man.'

A furious Helena stepped forward. She remembered the insecurities her girlfriend had shared with her the night before and now she was beyond livid. The pretty boy had taken it too god damn far. She would not stand by and hear her girlfriend be so crassly put down. There were no words that could be returned to that egotistical disgusting comment, this required action.

As if in slow motion Helena raised her fist, she was going wallop him. She couldn't control herself; it was like she was watching from the side-lines.

Taking a quick aim she pulled her clenched hand back feeling her muscles tense. Myka might not like what she was about to do but she was completely powerless to stop her own actions. Instinct had won over and she was defending the woman she loved.

Helena began to swing for the unexpecting journalist when from out of nowhere Myka's fist shot past her and smacked directly Into the cheek bone of the shocked reporter.

Helena stood open mouthed gazing at her gorgeous girlfriend now flexing her fingers.

'Bravo darling. I couldn't have put it better myself. '

With tears forming in the reporters dull blue eyes he clamped his hand against his cheek and swiftly left the room his pride severely wounded.

Helena glanced at the archaeologist and started to follow the reporter out the door. 'One minute darling, it's only fair I get a hit at that lunatic too.'

Myka chased the writer down the hall way, catching up with the Brit just as she was calling down the fleeing journalist. What the heck was she up to…wasn't one punch in the face been enough?

Helena called out to the blonde.

'Mr Martino. Wait a second. I need to speak with you before you depart.' Helena walked straight up to the wary blonde grabbing him before the final exit.

'Seeing as you are completely misinformed I wanted you to know that Myka gives me the most mind blowing sex I have ever had in my entire life. You know the kind that sets a fire deep inside and spreads to your finger tips and toes.'

Sam gulped as he listened to the inventor.

'Yes I know... Mind blowing...I mean who else can say they multiple oragasmed on the first time? She's completely incredible.'

Sam literally did not know what to say to the utterly frank writer nattering away graphically about her sex with Myka. He did the only thing he knew to do best…he fled.

Helena waved and just before the door closed she shouted out after him…

'Thank you Mr Martino….thank you for being such an enormous asshole that Myka left you to find me…I owe ya big time!' Helena winked and let the door slam shut between them.

She turned to face a grinning Myka.

'Helena I can't believe you just told him about…you know what….' Myka blushed going all coy, Helena thought it was adorable.

'Do you really feel like that or are you just saying it to wind him up?' Myka hooked the writers arm as they waltzed back to the break room heads held high.

'Darling are you serious…I meant every bloody word!...any way YOU miss knuckle duster can't believe what I said…you're the one who knocked his lights out.' Helena nudged the archaeologist in the ribs,

'I did, didn't I?! Quite therapeutic actually.' Myka laughed.

'Darling remind me never to get on your bad side.' Helena pulled the writer into the break room for a cheeky kiss. The brunette however stopped and quickly moved away.

As soon as she spotted it Myka headed straight for the ruined book and picked up the pieces.

'I cannot believe he did this…I'm so sorry Helena.' Now that Sam was gone Myka felt her eyes begin to well.

'Darling come here…it's really ok.' Helena pulled the brunette close.

'No Helena it's not …this is …or was amazing…there will never be one like this…not signed so beautifully.' Myka looked at the ripped pieces.

Helena thought carefully before she spoke further.

'Darling that's not necessarily true.' Helena watched the Americans features.

Myka furrowed her eyebrows and looked into the chocolate eyes.

'What does that mean ?' Myka queried the writer.

'Sam may not have been wrong when he said the ink on that page was fresh.' Helena bit the bullet. She didn't want secrets between them. Myka had seen a lot and had been to a lot of places. Hopefully she would be open minded enough to listen and hear what she had to say. The writer took a deep breath and knew this was going to be the beginning of a long conversation.


	24. Let's start at the beginning

_Hi guys thanks again for the messages and reviews...really am so chuffed you are embracing this story. Thank you :-)_

_..._

_..._

Myka replayed the writer's last sentence.

The archaeologist looked down at the torn page and suddenly it hit her. Quickly she pulled out her wallet and found the carefully folded tag she had discovered at the ready-made excavation site.

Helena watched as the archaeologist studied the crisp label. Helena felt a warmth tingle in her chest; Myka had kept a momento of her earlier gift. However the delicious tingle soon turned to a nervous stomach churning mix as Helena spotted a look of recognition cross the archaeologists gorgeous face.

Myka knew she had seen that writing somewhere before. Lost in the delicious moment of last night she hadn't clicked on to where she had seen it. She looked from the torn pages to the perfect handwriting on the label. It was exactly the same.

The American looked up to the writer waiting for an explanation. 'Helena did you sign this yourself?' Myka pointed at the torn page.

Helena stood pensively thinking of the best way to put this without appearing completely crazy. She brought her hands up to her head and ran her fingertips through her soft shiny black hair. This was happening a lot sooner than she had thought. Why had she signed that book …she had been so carried away in giving Myka the perfect gift she hadn't really thought through the consequences of Myka learning the truth.

'Darling do you remember yesterday we literally went from one unexplainable unimaginable thing after another?' the writer paused unsure of whether to tell the truth or make up some cover story that would smooth things over for now.

Myka nodded and urged the inventor to continue.

'You know how sometimes your work brings out the most extraordinary discoveries…' The writer paused, sighed and resigned herself to telling the truth. She wanted Myka to know the truth. She had all along. The writer had spent too many years pretending to be someone she wasn't, in her old life and her new one. She was so tired of it now. Helena looked at the brunette, the green eyes so trusting almost cause her to choke up. The inventor continued.

'….well , something unimaginable happened to me once.' Helena's voice was quiet as she started to prepare the archaeologist for her confession.

Still silent the brunette watched Helena intently as she started to explain.

'Do you think you could keep you mind open for me darling? Like when you drew the water along the labyrinth imprinted on that first chamber door ? ' The writer's eyes were intense as they burned into the bright green of the beautiful archaeologist.

Myka nodded a little unsure yet intrigued of the direction in which this conversation was heading.

'I think I need to show you something … will you pop home with me darling? I'll ask Claudia to keep an eye on Christina. We can talk in the car…I think its best you're sitting down anyway.' Helena waited for an answer from the still silent American.

Completely at a loss for words the brunette could do nothing but nod again. Today was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

….

…..

Sat in the car Helena waited almost nervously for Myka to join her in the MG.

When the archaeologist arrived she climbed in finding Helena with her hands and forehead resting on the steering wheel.

Myka slid her hand on the brit's slender neck. 'Sweetie, what is it? What is this all about?'

Helena leaned back in the seat , the warmth of Myka's hand urging her to keep going, she let out a long held breath. 'I'm scared Myka. I'm scared you're not going to believe me.'

'Try me sweetheart. I can't help ease your worries until you tell me what this is all about.' Myka squeezed the writer's knee and Helena kick started the car into first gear.

'Well where to begin…. That's the bloody question.' Helena half laughed and sighed as she pulled out of the car park.

'How about from the start?' Myka laughed timidly hoping to ease the clearly tense writer. 'Just get it all out sweetie; I won't interrupt until you're finished. '

The writer pulled out of the car park and rambling slowly along the country roads Helena began her story.

'_Well then, ok, from the beginning….. _

_It all started around 1895 with a young woman and her older brother Charles. The siblings had been brought up by very strong minded, traditional parents, both children were set to live by very high standards and they found themselves imbued with an incessant need to constantly impress their mother and father. _

_Charles wrote avidly desperate to become a novelist , get his name into print and have something tangible to deliver to his Father as a sign that he had done it, he had made it in the big wide world. _

_However no matter how hard Charles tried he could not get that perfect story, the poor thing just didn't have the imagination and flare to write anything of worth or interest to the public. He turned to writing cheap advertising slogans desperate to hit the big time but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't make himself quite good enough._

_His sister meanwhile was quite the opposite. Her imagination knew no limits. Her head constantly in the clouds ….much to her Mother's dismay. It was almost as if Charles and his sister had been born into the wrong bodies. The daughter had the fire and ambition of a man repressed by the constraints of the era and the brother had a sensitivity and kindness unfitting to the harsh Victorian business world. They were quite the mismatched pair…. Both a cruel disappointment to their parents._

_The girl wore trousers, went to university, and became an apprentice at the leading engineering firm of the day. It was clear from an early age the girl had been 'possessed', that's how her mother described it, with a strange gift of the mind. She could calculate huge numbers and calculations in her head, design a blue print in her mind with no need for a pen to document it._

_The girl studied hard eager to always learn more and began to invent the most amazing machines using technology far beyond the time. This however was not welcome in a world that only wanted to repress a strong female mind. No matter what Charles's sister did her peers would not recognise her within the world of science and science was her passion. She longed to work with likes of the rising German star Einstein and wanted nothing more than to find and equal mind to discuss her fantastic ideas. _

_The woman's Father hated the way she brazenly talked of her un-lady like hobbies and her mother was disgusted by her manly fashion. Ignored by the educated world the girl took matters into her own hands. She knew to get the attention of her peers she would have to create something outstanding. Something so awe inspiring that she could not be ignored.'_

Myka watched the writer as she passionately told her tale about the two young Victorians both desperate in their own way to achieve something in their ever growing fast paced world. The archaeologist couldn't help but notice the similar qualities the girl in this tale had to her girlfriend sat next to her. The American was intrigued to hear more and desperate to know how this story related to Helena and her destroyed book. Myka wanted to probe and ask further questions, but …she said she wouldn't, so she remained ….silent listening intently as the raven haired beauty continued to weave her unusual tale.

'_The sister became obsessed with the concept of controlling time. Nobody had ever been able to change the dynamics of a dimension and she thought if she could create a machine that would allow her to travel between different time lines it would well and truly prove…. at last, her worth in the scientific world. _

_Night after night she calculated formulas, built intricate designs and piece by piece her machine came together. She became obsessed, a recluse in the cellar of her family home building and designing day and night. She barely ate, slept, or mixed with the real world… until her brother Charles came to her for help._

_One evening in 1894 Charles broke down in a sobbing mess of tears at his sister's feet. Although they weren't necessarily close, Charles respected his sister's lifestyle choices and because of this his sister respected him equally in return. It shocked and upset the sister to see her brother in such a state. Putting her own discoveries on hold the young woman decided to help her brother achieve the fame and recognition he so desperately desired._

_The girl sat up in her brother's study for a week solid writing day in and day out turning her wildest dreams of time travel into a scintillating science fiction novel. The book was immediately grabbed by eager publicists , not one of them had ever read a story of it's kind before._

_Charles was to be the face of the author, gain the glory, fame and finally recognition… but he was to take and use his sister's initials as the penman's name. His sister equally realised this may be, although discreetly, her only way of getting her name marked in history too. It was a from of recognition … despite the use of her brother's face. In a repressed Victorian world, as young woman it was the best she could do until she could finished her invention. _

_The sister's initials were used, the book became an instant classic and the public began demanding more awesome tales of wonder and delight and it wasn't long before Charles' sister found herself at her brothers desk once more'._

Myka looked at the brit incredulously, she couldn't refrain from asking one teensy question. … 'So ….. what were her initials…will I know the book?'

Helena smiled to herself. The archaeologist was following so far, but this was where it was about to get interesting.

'The book…' Helena paused … 'was the 'The Time Machine' published in 1895 by HG Wells.'


	25. An awesome tale

_Thanks again guys, your perfect reviews and awesome messages have spurred me onto get another chapter done this bank holiday weekend! Thanks you for all your great comments :-)_

_..._

_..._

Helena pulled the car to a stop in front of her house and sat waiting for a reaction from the archaeologist.

Myka looked into her writer's serious face. The brit wasn't joking.

'HG Wells?….as in THE HG Wells?' Myka couldn't quite get her words out.

Now it was Helena's turn to do nothing but nod.

'You're telling me the father of science fiction is actually a woman?' Myka frowned processing the information she had just been given.

Helena bit her lip. 'Yes darling. I am.'

Myka leaned back in her chair and blew the fallen curly hair out of her face.

'How could you possibly know this?' Myka gave the writer a side long look.

'Shall I carry on? You will find out I promise.' Helena looked thoughtfully out of the window. She couldn't even look at the archaeologist for fear that Myka would no longer look at her in that same loving way again. What was the American thinking? Was she ready to buy her a one way ticket straight to the loony bin?

'Please do keep going… I'm fascinated to hear how this is going to end.' Myka commented her voice dead pan, Helena couldn't detect what emotion the brunette was feeling.

The writer took in another gulp of fresh oxygen and did the only thing she could right now, and that was finish the story.

'_Charles' sister continued writing for him as demands for the science fiction novels grew and grew. She churned out one story after the other, The Island of Doctor Monreau, The Invisible Man, War of the Worlds but as the years flew by the young woman grew unsettled with the arrangement between herself and her brother._

_She was happy for Charles. He treated her fairly, he shared his fortune, took her to the biggest social events in the city and for all intensive purposes she could share in the wonder caused by her fiction….but….it was Charles her peers turned to, it was Charles her peers wanted to grill for his writing talents and she could do nothing but stand back and watch her brother get everything she had ever desired. She just wanted to be noticed, she wanted her achievements to be her own….she wanted the world to accept her and take her seriously._

_Gradually Charles' sister spiralled out of control. Fed up with her life she abandoned her time machine and began to spend her days in the dark seedy underworld of Victorian London. She was careless with her body, her life and mind. She drank from morning to dusk , smoked opium in wretched nightclubs with the villains of the capital city. She took many lovers back to her bed, men and women, prostitutes and scoundrels, she didn't have any respect for herself , and why should she ...nobody else did._

_The girl became numb, she hated the world she lived in , she hated her parents and she began to hate herself.'_

Myka listened practically on the edge of her seat as the writer described HG Wells' plummet into darkness. Could Helena really be right about all of this ? Had her hero really been this woman twisted by a world that dismissed her. Myka thought about her favourite Wells stories filled with dystopian societies , future worlds wracked with problems and disasters. Myka could see that perhaps it would have taken a disturbed mind to have been able to write such gritty novels. The archaeologist suddenly found herself reviewing her favourite stories in a new light , it made her feel sad. This poor woman trapped in a repressed world pouring her heart out into tales the world would never truly understand the significance of. Myka turned to look away from the writer a tear trickling down her cheek. She wiped it away and realised she was believing every crazy word the inventor was telling her. Looking back at the brit she focused on the soft pink lips as the writer came to the beginning of the end of her story.

_'The sister's pitiful life continued pretty much like that for 3 years. It was just after New Year's eve in 1896 that Charles' sister decided to take a new pathway into her future._

_After weeks of what at first appeared to be a serious illness the girl found herself with child. She didn't know who the father was, she was ashamed to say that it could have been anyones and they would by then be long gone ._

_It was on a crisp February morning just after a fluster of snow had fallen, the girl stood at the window of her downtown apartment holding her swollen belly when she made the decision to change everything. She had felt the baby kick inside her and she knew that only SHE could make a difference to her life, previously not caring about herself , she now had another little life to think about. No matter how much she was prepared to abuse her own body she would not sacrifice the life of an unborn child._

_The young woman went to her home and first tried to make amends with her parents. She told them she was expecting and hoped the pull of a grandchild would help her parents welcome her back home. She had been very wrong. Her Mother and Father were disgusted and told her to pack the rest of her things and leave. They didn't want any further embarrassment to fall on their family. Especially not when Charles' career was reaching it's peak, they didn't want anything that could taint his winning streak. Little did they know that by pushing their daughter away they would in fact be losing the creative mind behind Charles' stories forever._

_The girl collected up her most precious belongings, her books, journals, a few items of sentimental value and paid handsomely for a storage locker at her bank with strict instructions that nobody open it unless they had the key. The girl wrote a final novel 'The Sleeper Awakes' a story about a man who sleeps for 230years and wakes to find himself in a new and completely transformed London. She left the story for her brother along with an accompanying letter to say goodbye. She apologised for leaving so abruptly and gave him permission to carry on writing in her name…but she just couldn't stand by and watch her child's life take the same road as her own._

_The girl took a final glance at her family home, took her last breath of the smoggy London city air and went to the cellar of their townhouse locking the door firmly behind her. It wasn't a time for interruptions._

_The young woman wired up her abandoned machine and connected it to the power. The entire time machine was powered by steam, electricity and one more key ingredient that the young woman was positive would work._

_She sat in the chair of her creation surrounded by tubes pumping out steam and wires fizzing with hot electricity. The machine had not been tested before but she had faith that it would work….it had to._

_Using the calendar dial she set the date to 2005 just over a century into the future. She had thought that surely a 100 years would be enough time for England to change into a better world... a world more fitting for her child._

_The girl held her stomach, she was scared that the baby would be hurt, but the risk had seemed worth it to escape a life of repression. Taking the final connecting wire the young woman screwed a long needle like piece of metal to the end and pushed it into the pulsing vein in her right arm. To be able to transport her whole self mind, body and soul Charles' sister new she had to fuse her life force and become part of the machine._

_With blood pounding in her ears she managed to steady her nerves and hit the button to initiate the transportation. In a blinding flash of white the girl found herself passing through a glaring tunnel at a speed that didn't seem humanly possible. She held her wired hand against her stomach protecting her baby as best she could. For the first time in her life she prayed. She prayed to any god that would listen that no matter what happened her baby stay safe. She swore to the gods that if she made it safely into the future she would start again, rebuild her life and make the best possible world for her child._

_Within moments of that thought the girl found herself waking up in a long grass field as if from a dream. Still wired into her creation she pulled herself out and looked positively into a bright new world. She had done it. She didn't know where she was but she knew she had left her previous life and for the first time in years she smiled looking into a hopeful future.'_

Helena looked at the archaeologist intently as the story began to reach it's end. Myka made no comment. The writer climbed out of the car and signalled for Myka to follow. Wandering across her long driveway the writer continued with the final part of her tale as they strode to a stone outbuilding around the back of the great manor house.

'_The rest is pretty much history. Charles' sister arrived safely into the year 2005 and sure enough as she expected the world had changed. Not all for the better mind you, it took a lot of adjusting to the new ways of the world. The young woman was a fast learner though and she quickly built a new life for herself thriving on the freedom given to woman in the 21st century._

_Her daughter was born 5 months later, healthy happy... The woman couldn't believe the vast difference in hospital care since Victorian London. She was treated kindly given guidance as single mother instead of shunned to some black corner out of the way._

_The single mother worked hard, built a home for her small family. She began to write , different stories from before, novels with strong female leads going on fantastic adventures. Her stories were hopeful, they reflected a new strong world that she was embracing, thankful everyday that she had the courage to make that leap of faith into the unknown . _

_She met a few people in her new world to share ounces of her life, built friendships, had a few relationships never truly revealing herself until one week in the summer of 2013 when she met a beautiful outstanding woman she hoped she could share her life with . Her new love was different from anyone she had ever met before...and my god she was just perfect with her adoring young child. She fitted like the perfect final piece to the time travellers puzzle of a life and family. _

_Through a series of events the Victorian ended up put in the position of being able to tell her new girlfriend about her past life. ...and wow she was really, really scared that this could ruin their new burgeoning relationship, but the time traveller had a choice to be truthful or make another cover story once more hiding her true self. She opted for the truth, knowing that the woman she had fallen so hard for was her one and to be able to spend ...hopefully...a life together she wanted the other woman to know exactly who she was._

_Charles' sister had been so nervous about telling her new love the truth about herself, but eased by the new spark in her life she some how managed to tell her strange and wonderful tale.'_

Helena stopped by the door of her outbuilding and looked longingly into Myka's green eyes.

Myka was the first to speak again. 'So what happened ? Did the girlfriend believe her ?'

Helena smiled she couldn't tell if the gorgeous American was deliberately being coy or if she really didn't get it.

'I don't know yet Myka.' Helena stroked the brunettes arm her heart pounding against her ribs.

'But Helena ... You can't just stop there! That's not an end.' Myka looked confused.

Helena couldn't believe that Myka still did not get it. She figured perhaps it was just so farfetched the American hadn't even considered the possibility.

'All I know so far...' Helena continued...'Is that at the end of her tale the time traveller took her new love by the hand.' The writer did as she said and held Myka's hand ...'and then she prayed once more for only the second time in her life that the beautiful curly haired american standing in front of her would have the imagination and courage within her heart to believe her incredible story.'

Helena opened the door to the outbuilding and pulled the bewildered American inside. There in front of both of them was the machine the story had centred around .

Myka dropped the writers hand and took a few paces forward reaching out to the dusty mechanical creation. She ran her fingertips along the steel frame and turned to lock onto Helena's dark eyes suddenly very aware of what was happening.

The archaeologist didn't know what to say, what to think , what to do.

'Helena ... Come on ...are you seriously trying to imply that we are the end of this story ?' The American gestured incredulously between the two of them.

'This is just nuts ! ' Myka clamped her hand to her forehead turning and looking around the room the walls lined with old books and trinkets.

Helena took a step forward ...her heart ached when Myka took a tentative step back.

The writer dipped her head down feeling possibly the most vulnerable she had felt in her whole mad life. 'I'm sorry Myka, I shouldn't have told you all of this ...it's too much far too soon.'

Myka watched her writer avert her gaze to the floor and immediately she felt bad for pulling away.

The taller woman moved to meet the brit and kissed the top of her head.

Helena did not look up. Still studying the dusty ground she asked the brunette...' What are you thinking right now ?'

Myka shook her head in wonderment and laughed almost hysterically.

'Helena ...what am I thinking? Jeez...right now I am tying to decide if you are either completely bonkers or if you are in fact the most amazing incredible person I have ever met!'

Myka walked away again and gave the machine another once over, it looked real...but how the hell was she supposed to no what a bloody time machine looked like. She would never know was her own answer... There would never be actual proof that what Helena said was so! All she could do was go with her gut, but her heart said one thing and her head screamed another. She wanted to believe ...but could she seriously do this... could she really believe such an awesome tale?


	26. I want to believe

Thanks guys for all your lovely comments. I've written this next chapter on my phone again ...trying to write it in breaktimes... traffic Jams...where ever I can catch a minute or two so please forgive any errors.

...

...

Myka walked to the shelf of books on the far wall, all of the original Wells titles were there. The American read each leather spine and thought how there did seem to be a difference in the novels from 1896 onwards, the stories were never quite the same after 'The Sleeper Awakes'. Myka let her mind sift through the old stories and thought of the difference in styles coming to the conclusion it was perfectly plausible that the author was entirely different.

The archaeologist moved on to the next curiosity and ran her finger along a stack of leather bound journals placed on an old writing desk in the corner. She looked at Helena …' May I?'

The writer stayed in position unsure of which way this was all going to end. 'Of course….please look at anything you like.'

Myka flicked carefully through the crisp pages covered with the familiar loopy handwriting. The pages were dated well over a century ago. If this was a setup, Helena had gone to a hell of a lot of work to do it.

Continuing through the journals Myka found one littered with extensive diagrams of mechanical systems, mechanisms, formulas, equations…all far beyond her comprehension. The further the archaeologist investigated and the more she discovered the more she found herself believing Helena's fantastic story.

Hunting through the treasure trove of the past Myka was sure the paper work she was reading was real. The documents in her hand were definitely genuine, perhaps Helena had just learned to write like the woman who's paper work this belonged to. Could that be an explanation. But why? Helena certainly seemoed of sound mind…why on earth would she do that?

It was when the American pulled one the first editions of 'The Time Machine' from its shelf that she made her decision. She opened the slightly dusty cover and a sepia photograph fell to the ground.

Picking up the old image Myka froze when she caught sight of the people in the photograph. It was the brother and sister from the story... Charles and a young woman who looked distinctly like Helena. She moved the photograph closer to her face analysing every inch of the paper. It was definitely genuine. She looked at her writer waiting patiently on the other side of the room , the likeness between the girl in the picture and the woman infront of her was uncanny. Was it the same person ?...or was Helena just a very similar looking relative? Myka turned the old photograph and read the description on the back. It was inscribed 'Charles and Helena getting ready for the races 1894'. Myka's heart was hammering and her stomach flipped about 50 times over. This was just too much of a coincidence. Why would Helena lie to her about this ... Surely, surely it wouldn't be worth all of this hassle if it weren't real.

Myka thought of her great grandfather the original owner of her trade mark leather fedora and imagined what he would have said. Her Father had always said she was like him with her constant undying belief in magic, she had always felt there was more in this world than meets the eye and now her beliefs were well and truly being tested.

The American placed the old photograph back inside the cover of the novel and made her way back to her writer.

Myka stood a foot away from the brit still wavering on what to say, what to believe.

Helena watched the green eyes taking her in, taking everything in, the story , the room….the writer felt like she waiting to hear the verdict in a court hearing.

'Myka are you ok?' Helena looked lovingly into the confused american's eyes.

Myka smiled. 'I just don't know what to believe Helena….I want to believe , I really do …..'

Helena stepped forward and took the archaeologists hand. This time Myka did not pull away.

'Darling….Im so sorry I have completely bewildered you ... I can see your clever mind ticking away figuring this all out . I just...how shall I say it?..."Sometimes, you have to step outside of the person you've been and remember the person you were meant to be. The person you want to be. The person you are." I had to tell you. I just... I can't describe my feelings any more succinctly, I just needed you to know.' Helena ran her thumb in a slow circle across the brunettes hand.

Myka smiled recognising the direct quote from 'The Time Machine'. She knew what she believed, she had always known from the moment Helena revealed herself , she just had to be brave enough to make that final leap of faith.

The archaeologist held her hand against the writer's chest. She could feel her lovers heartbeat racing unbelievably fast.

'You know what ...if "Man ... can go up against gravitation in a balloon, ….why should he not hope that ultimately he may be able to stop or accelerate his drift along the Time-Dimension, or even turnabout and travel the other way."' Myka could see the spark light in the writers dark eyes upon hearing the returned quote from 'The Time Machine'.

Myka leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against the writers. At first the kiss was tentative but it quickly turned into a passionate desperate clash of tongues as they ravished each other against the stable door.

Helena held the archaeologist back for a moment peering into the beautiful emerald orbs. 'Does this mean…..?'

Myka nodded and leant her forehead against the writer's, 'What the heck do you think?' The archaeologist kissed the writer again.

'I just can't make any assumptions right now…'Helena paused…. 'It would break my heart if I came to the wrong conclusion.'

Myka stayed close to the writer, so close their breath merged together. ' Perhaps I'm crazy too…but…yes…I believe you Miss HG Wells.'

Helena kissed the archaeologist again, a tear trickling down her cheek. The emotions she was feeling were so uncontainable she couldn't help herself. She was so relieved that Myka believed her. She had never imagined being able to truly reveal herself in this world and the amazing, beautiful woman embracing her had just allowed her to do just that.

Myka kissed away the inventor's salty tear. 'Sweetheart, don't cry I said I do believe you.'

Helena laughed. 'I know darling, I'm sorry, I feel completely overwhelmed.'

'You feel overwhelmed?' Myka looked incredulously at the writer. 'I've just found out my girlfriend is my hero and idol HG Wells!'

Helena smirked and pulled the archaeologist (if it was possible) even tighter into her. 'Hero and Idol hey?'

'Ok now I wish I hadn't said that…don't go getting a big head missy.' Myka ruffled up the writer's hair.

'Never darling, how could I when I have you to knock me back down to size.' Helena tried to straighten out her mess of silky black hair.

'Hmmm I'm not too sure about that, it's very intimidating you know having HG Wells as a girlfriend.' Myka played with a strand of the brits hair as she spoke.

'For someone intimidated your taking this a lot more calmly than I expected Miss Bering.' Helena lowered her hand down the archaeologists back.

'It's shock…just wait…tomorrow I'm going to wake up a quivering mess.' The American laughed enjoying the tingle Helena was causing down her spine.

'A quivering mess…I do hope so darling…I'll make sure of it.' The writer winked and grabbed the archaeologists tight denim covered backside.

'Now there's the HG Wells I know and love.' Myka kissed the writer on the nose enjoying the position of Helena's hands.

Helena could feel her fears and worries literally melting away. 'Darling… if I knew you loved me before I never would have told you and tried to impress you so.' The writer teased the now blushing brunette as the American realised she had mentioned the ever so scary 'L' word.

'I... I didn't.. uh.' Myka stuttered her words and Helena flew to her rescue.

'I'm teasing you darling. I know you didn't mean it like that.' The writer kissed the brunettes soft cheek for reassurance.

But she did actually mean it like that. Myka was was shouting it out in her head. Yes I do love you ... But her mouth just wouldn't permit the words to flow. She mentally kicked herself for being so emotionally stunted.

'If you're ready darling, I think we should probably go back to the others . I think they think were off at it like rabbits.' Helena smiled starting to release her grip on the archaeologist.

The American however had other plans and pulled the writer back into an intimate embrace. 'Helena my love we shouldnt dissapoint them then should we.'

Helena lifted her trademark one eyebrow.

'Darling I thought... You might like some time to process everything ... I don't want to rush you into anything.' Helena looked into ravenous green eyes and felt slightly taken aback.

'Miss Wells for someone who can literally control time you seem awful concerned about it.' Myka started to undo the buttons on Helena's shirt.

'I can't literally control time darling, that would be ridiculous...I mean physics just doesn't...' Helena started her lecture but found myka pressed up against her now bare torso trailing kisses down her neck.

The archaeologist started to unzip the writers jeans receiving a look mixed with utter lust and confusion from the Raven haired brit.

Helena put her hands down and pulled the American up to meet her gaze.

'I'm serious Myka , I really think you should not rush into anything. I care about you too much.' Helena cupped the archaeologists face and gave her a firm kiss.

'Helena if you want me stop you have just said the exact wrong thing.' Myka let her tongue run across the writer's bottom lip causing a small moan to escape the brits perfect mouth.

The American continued to explain herself... ' Let me put it like this ... You know how some girls have fantasies about movie stars and pop stars...say for instance Claudia actually met Brandon Flowers , she would scream ...grab him and take advantage of him . I have those same feelings ...just you know... about clever people... scientists, writers and political figures. ' Myka trailed off staring at the dark eyed thougful writer...who still wasn't getting it.

'HG freaking Wells was my idol, I looked to him as some kind of icon, role model..he was my pin up boy as a teenager ... and now I find out he's not just some old dude...he is in fact a she ...and a incredibly hot HOT woman at that ... Who actually is not just stunning... she is my Freaking girlfriend !' The archaeologist threw her hands in the air almost squealing her last sentence.

'It makes me want you a lot Helena... A LOT.' Myka almost growled as she thrust the writer up against the cool wall.

'So...do you understand what I'm saying ? ' myka's dilated eyes burned into the black of Helena's.

The writer visibly gulped. ' I think so.' Helena revelled in the feeling of Myka's fingertips getting dragged along her bare front .

...and that it was it... no more words were said as Myka took Helena against the walls of her past . The time machine looming behind casting spindle like shadows across their naked bodies. The more the two merged into each other the more they gave themselves to each other completely.

Initially it was just Myka's lust filled fantasy come true... but pretty quickly the women's love making turned into something more passionate, wanton ...almost gentle ...filled with caresses of trust , need and love. For the first time in over a century H G Wells made love to someone who knew exactly who she was.


	27. Donuts

_A s ever thank you all for the comments, reviews and messages...just a quick one tonight...time to get back to adventuring i think :-)_

_..._

_..._

"That was amazing.' Myka panted rolling onto her side to face the profile of the writer flat on her back.

Both women lay in tangled in a mass of clothing on the cool outbuilding floor relishing the cold against their hot sticky skin.

'I entirely concur.' Helena faced the American equally out of breath.

Grinning from ear to ear the archaeologist pushed herself up onto her elbows and leaned over the gorgeous inventor stealing a sneaky kiss along the way.

Myka giggled causing a bemused frown to form on the woman's face below her.

'I have just had sex with HG Wells!' Myka grinned again. 'If I had twitter or facebook that would so be my status right now.' Myka rested her head on the writers naked chest.

'Myka ... You can't just abuse my good name from now on you know...I've created a monster. ' Helena grabbed the brunettes side causing the America to squeal at a pitch Helena thought must be inhuman.

'Aww does Miss Wells worry that I only want her for her fame and fortune now?' Myka teased the writer underneath.

'Well I didn't until you said that...'Helena flipped the archaeologist onto her back. '...it doesn't matter though I'm only using you for your delicious body.' Helena ran her hand along the brunette's thigh.

'You think you're so clever Miss Time traveller writer lady.' Myka pretended to be offended and went to push the writer off but found her wrists easily captured and pinned to the ground by the quick reflexes of the brit.

'Myka...you know I only jest darling. The writer stared into the green eyes studying each fleck of brown, blue and grey. Myka had such stunning eyes.

'Just now...between us….it meant ...' Helena paused the seriousness of what she felt slightly choking her. The writer's next utterance was barely a whisper. ...'it meant more to me than you could know.' The writer took the archaeologists lips with her own, she couldn't ever imagine getting tired of that perfectly soft skin.

Helena relinquished her grip on the American and the brunette brought her hands up to the writer's face. 'I do though Helena ... because it meant the world to me too.'

Helena lowered the full length of her body to press against the taller woman. Encompassed in a tantalising sensuality the brit and the American lost themselves once more in a world entirely of their own.

...

…

After another stolen twenty minutes of exploring and worshipping each other the archaeologist and the writer managed to finally drag themselves back to work. Chattering through the meandering abbey corridors they searched for Christina and the others.

Suddenly a lot of commotion could be heard coming from the lab room …looking at each other curiously the couple bee lined towards the racket.

Myka was just rounding the corner of the final doorway when Helena spotted it…. a label hanging off the back of the American's shirt. She had put the darn thing back on completely inside out.

Helena reached for her girlfriend but missed just as the brunette stepped into the tech room to greet the others.

The writer rolled her eyes. She stepped in after her girlfriend and decided that not mentioning it was the probably the best course of action, hopefully nobody would even notice.

As the inventor entered the room she was hit with a wall of screams and laughter.

'Oh my goodness…what on earth is going on here?' The writer glanced over the scene of the entire excavation team and Christina covered in sugar and jam.

Claudia stood up and put her serious voice on. 'Lady folk you have just interrupted our hard earned break…now don't question it.' The red head finished her short speech and promptly sat back down continuing to eat a jam filled donut.

Christina looked up from her chair to her mother. The little ones face was plastered in sugar and jam.

'Mum! Pete has shown us the coolest game ever…. You have to eat a whole dohnut without licking your lips…it is soooo so hard you have to try it!' Christina held out a round fat donut to her mother.

'No thank you darling…I think this is more of a spectator sport for me.' Helena crossed her arms and looked at Pete. 'Peter glad to see you're teaching my child all she needs to know about good work ethics.'

Pete spoke up with his mouth full. ' Not a problem HG, someone's got to do it right?'

Myka walked behind the goofy guy and flicked the back of his ear. 'You're disgusting Lattimer.'

'Oh is that so.' Pete stood up and picked up a donut holding it high above Myka's face.

'Oh no, no, no …uh huh (Pete got closer… backing Myka against the wall) …you wouldn't bloody dare.' Myka held her hand up in attempt to shield the looming pastry away from her face.

'But Myka…I really would.'…and with that Pete pushed the oozing cake into a stunned curly haired archaeologist's face causing an eruption of even more laughter to carry around the room.

Myka looked crossly at every single one of them. Trying to wipe off the mess her gaze landed finally on Helena whose hand was clamped tightly across her mouth.

'Miss Wells I really hope you're not laughing at my misfortune?' Myka walked towards the writer swiping a donut from the open packet to her right.

Helena bit her lip in an attempt to control her breathing. My god Myka looked even more adorable with jam and god knows what in her hair.

'I would never ..' Helena couldn't get her words out for laughter and almost instantaneously she found a gooey pastry planted in her own face.

'That was very immature Myka.' Helena leant into the American so nobody else could hear. 'You'll pay for that later.' As Helena spoke she checked the attention of the others was elsewhere and licked a speck of the sweet jam from Myka's neck.

Leaving Myka speechless the writer turned nonplus as if everything was completely normal back to her daughter. 'Well it seems like you have had an awful lot of fun with Aunt Claudia and the others, what do you say darling?'

The little girl spoke with sincerity.' Thank you all for looking after me and teaching me my new favourite game.'

'That's quite alright little dude.' Claudia ruffled the girl's hair and looked up to the mother.

'Where the hell have you guys been anyway?' The red head noticed a falter in the usually impeccably spoken HG's voice.

'We, uh, just had a few things to sort out back at home.' Helena averted her gaze and stroked her daughter head, smiling when she realised the leather fedora was still hanging down her child's back.

Steve piped up from the corner. 'I sense that there is more to this story. I'm very good at spotting these things.' He waved his finger in Myka's direction.

The archaeologist suddenly felt very aware that she was now the soul focus of the group.

'What?...why are you all looking at me like that?' Myka felt an embarrassed heat flush her sugary cheeks.

Pete clicked on and was the first to point it out. 'Uh Myka…didn't your parents ever show you how to put your clothes on properly?'

Myka looked down and immediately spotted her back to front buttons, she was sure by now her cheeks were shining like a beacon.

'Oh I sooo knew it!' Claudia jumped up. 'Leena that's a fiver to me! Damn. You two really are like rabbits.' Claudia high fived Steve chuckling next to her.

Christina was the next to speak….'Why is Mum and Myka like a rabbit?' She screwed up her face and looked at the pair in the spotlight as if she might suddenly notice something rabbity.

'Aunty Claudia is just being terribly silly darling.' Helena tried to ignore her daughters comment when she spotted Pete doing a strange thrusting dance pointing in Myka's direction. The writer could only glare at him as her daughter piped up again.

'Pete…why are you doing that silly dance at Myka…I don't think she likes it.' Christina looked in Myka's direction. The brunette now had her face completely covered by her hands.

'Your absolutely right darling it scares poor Myka when Peter dances so ridiculously.' Helena shot the man a warning look and picked her daughter up.

'Come on Christina baby, I think it's time me and you head back home and leave the other children to finish off the day in peace.' Helena put her hand on Myka's shoulder; clearly the poor woman was ready to let the ground swallow her up.

'Wait Mum,…wait!' Christina wriggled to get down. 'I finished my drawing for Myka can I give it to her first?'

Before Helena had the chance to answer Myka was at her side grateful for an excuse to walk away from her teasing team mates. 'Of course sweetie I'd love to see it.' Eager for the writer to stay Myka let the little girl walk her over to the far desk.

Helena swiftly followed taking a moment to lob a fallen pastry at Pete. Bingo, right on the forehead. Upon hearing the satisfying splat she left the giggling group and joined her two favourite girls in the world at the counter.

'Christina…these are …amazing.' Myka was sifting through a few pages of drawings.

Helena peered over the archaeologist's shoulder catching sight of the grey pencilled images. She was shocked when she saw her daughters work. The little girl had drawn large diagrams of the cube but inside the cube she had filled it with rows upon rows of tiny symbols…much Helena thought…like the symbols on the first chamber walls.

The writer bent down and looked her daughter in the eye. 'Darling…why did you draw all these funny shapes on it?'

Christina looked at her Mother confused. 'Myka told me to draw it…that's what it looks like right?'


	28. More Questions

_Thanks for reviews and messages all much appreciated...Just a quick update today ...weekend is hectic. This is a phone jobby again...please excuse errors_.

...

'Myka , get the cube.' Helena held her daughter's hand and sat her at the nearest table.

'Mum ? Have I done something wrong?' Christina looked slightly worried; the writer could have melted on the spot looking at those puppy dog eyes.

The time traveller stroked her daughter's face. 'No baby, not at all... I just want you to take another look at this box.'

Myka passed the cube to Helena and the writer placed the bronze object on the desk in front of her little girl.

'Ok darling now describe to me exactly what you see.' Helena knelt down so she was on level with Christina and waited patiently for a response.

The rest of the group by now had also gathered around Christina's desk wondering what was going on.

Myka briefly whispered an explanation trying not to disturb the girl. She passed the drawings around the group and they all stood silent waiting to hear what the little Wells had to say. It was bizarre none of them could understand what the kid saw so differently.

Christina looked up at the circle of the adults looming over her; suddenly feeling very shy she grabbed her Mother's arm and nuzzled her cheek into the writer's shoulder.

Wrapping her arms around the little girl Helena stroked her daughters soft cheek. 'Come on darling, no need to be shy, you know these guys well enough by now.'

Christina, over whelmed by the attention she was receiving only buried her face further into her mother.

Helena looked up at the archaeologist apologetically.

Myka crouched down to meet the mother and daughter on the same level; they were such a beautiful pair.

The archaeologist put the fedora back on the little girls head and placed a comforting hand on her back. 'Christina sweetie, you've been a very clever girl today…there's not many children your age who can do grown up work like you. Thank you so much for all your hard work.'

Christina peeked around the corner of her Mum's shoulder and smiled at the American. Despeate to impress Myka the little Wells couldn't resist the draw of Myka's attention.

'That's ok Myka. I like your work. I want to be an arheeoology too one day.' Christina's sincere face as she spoke mixed with the mispronunciation of 'archaeologist' made Myka's heart flutter. She hadn't thought it possible this little girl could get any more adorable.

'I think you would make a fine archaeologist Christina.' Myka rubbed the little girls back and the mini Wells uncovered her face to look fully at the brunette.

'Do you think, maybe, before you go home you could come sit on my lap and help me with one more thing?' Myka nodded towards the desk.

Christina looked thoughtfully at the archaeologist. 'Will you come back to our house tonight for a sleepover again if I do?'

Myka grinned at the girl hearing a ripple of giggles from the rest of the team.

The American spoke to the equally smiley writer. 'Helena Wells you can tell she's your daughter…. Have you been training her to bring home your prey?' Myka looked at the writer menacingly.

Helena could do nothing but look innocently at her team mates. 'I swear...i had nothing to do with that.' The writer looked at her little girl…' You missy are a cheeky monkey.' Christina giggled when her mother tickled her sides.

The time traveller looked back at Myka… 'So is it a deal then?'

Christina copied her Mum's upright poise and tone of voice…'Yeh is it a deal?' both Wells girls held out there hands for a shake.

Myka laughed at the identical pair. In that moment she felt completely honoured to be allowed to be part of this little group. The archaeologist couldn't help but let her mind wander and wonder about the possibilities of becoming a fully-fledged member of the gorgeous family. Looking at the two pairs of dark eyes Myka realised a family had been all she had ever wanted...just not with Sam...being with someone she truly cared about made everything finally fall into place.

The American pretended to roll her eyes. 'It's a deal.' The American extended her hand to make the deal but instead found a little girl around her neck after launching herself from her Mother's knee.

Myka stood up and sat back at the desk placing the little girl gently on her lap in front of the bronze cube.

Helena watched the American talk and joke with her daughter; her insides were like jelly as she watched the two smiling and laughing. How was it possible that a person could be so perfect? The writer hoped with all her heart Myka would one day want to join her family as a permanent member. The thought shocked the inventor, she had never felt like that about anybody before...not truly.

'Right then Christina' Mykas voice broke Helena out of her dreamy stance.

'What do you see on this side of the box? Can you draw it again for me?' Myka watched the little girl pick up a red pencil and begin her illustration.

The writer stood behind the archeologist and the mini Myka wananbe her eyes wide when she realised her daughter was drawing the exact same patterns and symbols as she had drawn before. It wasn't some random pattern in her little ones imagination, it meant so much more.

The writer put a hand on Myka's shoulder. 'It's the same ... The pattern is the same as this drawing... what's more these symbols... I recognise them. I think it's a puzzle just like that first chamber. We need to find the image of which there is only one of a kind.'

Myka shifted the little girl to one side of her lap and picked up the box. ' I just don't understand how she is seeing this though ?'

Helena worried her bottom lip and spoke quietly to the archaeologist. ' Darling I'm not too sure of how she's seeing it ...but I might know why.'

All of the other adults in the room fell silent, their eyes now focused on the older Wells.

Helena inwardly groaned...enough of the awkward questions already, this was too much for even her mind in one day. How could she explain this one. ...'She's just always had a gift I guess...um...ever since she was a baby she's seen things. A little like you Leena... I've heard you see auras ...well Christina sometimes see's things from the past.'

Pete butted in...' Sheeesh... Like I see dead people kind of past ?'

Helena covered her daughters ears. ' Peter ! Don't scare her... For godsake...I've tried to play it very chilled and normal...sometimes... yes she does seem to see things like ghosts.' The writer removed her hands and kissed her little girls head.

'I like to think of it more as seeing an imprint of the past.' As Helena spoke the little girl interrupted...' Do you mean like when I saw that funny lady that my friends couldn't see?'

The writer nodded and carried on trying to move off the topic. She wanted her daughter to have a normal life and she tried to not dwell on these unusual occurances. As Christina had gotten older they had happened less and less... It had been atleast a 6 months since she had seen anything like this.

Claudia watched the scene unfold in half shock, half awe. ' I can't believe little indie has super powers and you never told me. I want you to tell me everything !'

Helena nodded , her mouth set in solemn line. None of this amused her in the slightest... it scared her...and the thought that it was her fault her daughter was...well...different...scared her even more.

'Perhaps Claudia...but now is not the time.' Helena pointed in her little girls direction.

Myka picked up the cube, she made no comment on Helena's confession. The rest of the team looked incredulous as Myka acted is if nothing was out of the ordinary. The archaeologist could tell this was a tender subject for the writer and she was not about to air any of her concerns in front of the group. The brunette felt the time traveller physically relax knowing she was not about to get a grilling.

Myka studied the bronze object in her left hand closely. ' You could be right you know... What Christina is seeing could just be a past imprint. If you look at the smooth edges of this thing you can almost see at the corners it has been smoothed and rounded off. ...my initial instinct was that it was made like this on purpose ...but now... I'm thinking this originally looked a lot different...someone at somepoint has gone to a lot of effort to hide the markings that used to be on this box. ...and if that's the case then I really want to know why they would do that.'

Myka handed the box to the writer, studying the shiny edges the inventor agreed it was the most plausible reason for what christina could see over what they could.

Still perched on the archaeologists knee the little girl tapped Myka on the shoulder . ' Have I helped you Myka ?' Christina looked brightly into the Americans eyes.

The brunette wrapped her arms around the little girl. 'Yes sweetie you have done real good. I'm very proud of you. '

Helena's heart made the extra thuds against her rib cage again as she watched the beautiful American interact so easily with her daughter.

Claudia hoisted herself up to sit on the desk interrupting the cute little scene. ' sooo ...what do we do next ? What's the next step ladies ? '

Myka looked up at Helena who spoke in return. ' I guess we try what we did in the first room...that would be the most logical next step .'

Helena gathered up her daughter's drawings her eyes darting quickly up and down each page her fast mind calculating the average number of times each symbol showed up until she found the one that had no match or pair . She spotted it within a minute a one of a kind symbol shaped like a V.

The writer showed her daughter the image and pointed to the correct icon . 'Christina my darling do you think you could push this little picture here on the box?'

The little girl nodded. Taking mykas hand in her left and reaching out with her right the time travellers daughter touched the exact spot Helena commanded.

Immediately an impresion was left where the child's finger had been. At first nothing furher happened...but then ...gradually and silently the sides of the cube began to peel open.


	29. Inside the box

_Right another phone job... This one was a lot harder on phone too...again huge apologies for any errors but figured you would rather I just get the update out._

...

'Is that it ?!' Pete looked dumbfounded as the sides to the bronze cube finished their descent.

In the centre of the box the archeologist could see a circular indentation as if something should be there, but in its place was silver coin.

The American picked up the coin for further examination. It rattled about in the base and clearly was not the original object that should have been there.

'I can't believe you guys went through all that for nothing!' Pete slapped his hands to his forehead and went back to his plate of now getting fairly stale donuts.

Myka continued studying the coin in silence. Christina watched intently on her lap as the brunette carefully ran her eyes over every edge and engraving on the metal object.

'I have to say for once I agree with Pete... that was quite the anti climax .' The red head jumped back down to the ground a petulance in her step.

The writer watched her girlfriend as she studied the latest discovery. 'Myka ?...are you ok ?'

Silence.

Christina was the next to try. Poking her short finger into the archaeologists cheek the little girl mimicked her mother. ' are you ok myka ?'

Hearing the little girls concern the brunette was shaken from her thoughts. She had been stuck in mind map of puzzles, links and history.

'Yes Christina...I am more than ok.' Myka stood up grasping the coin and the little girl to her hip. 'Helena look at this ... Claudia you too.'

Myka held her palm out flat for the red head and writer to study the coin.

'I don't get it...what's so special about this old thing ?' Claudia scratched her head

The archeaologist looked at the writer.

Helena recognised the insignia of the two knights on horseback almost instantly. 'It's Templar silver!'

Myka grinned...' It most certainly is my love... It most certainly is.'

Claudia looked confused... Sure she had heard of the Templars but what the heck was it doing here and why did Myka seem so excited. 'Mykes I'm afraid not all of us are total history geeks like you crazy pair so would you mind filling me in ...I am lost beyond being lost I'm that confused.'

Myka sighed. Right then she was so grateful for doing that extra thesis of the rise and fall of the knights Templars back in college. She hadn't had to do it...she just chose to because she thought it would be fun. Boy did her sister her mock her for it...she could never understand why myka had more interest in books than boys and parties.

'This Claudia ...is our next clue ! This little coin was not the original item meant to be kept in our bronze box... That's obvious look at it ! It doesnt fit in anyway ...it's a different metal ...a complete different era...which would lead me to make a few assumptions, deductions, conclusions , whatever you want to call it. Hear me out... But I am pretty sure of where we need to look next. '

Helena watched her girlfriend literally begin to glow as the brunette started her speech...my god this women was amazing ... stood there looking sexy, gorgeous , simply breath taking ...using her brain, making the links, her mind working at a rate of knots.. all the while gripping an absolutely hypnotized Christina ...Helena had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

Completely unaware of the writers appreciation the archeaologist explained to the young red head a brief history of the Templars. ...

'They were an army solely endorsed by the Catholic church...the poor fellow soldiers of Christ and of the temple of solomon. The medieval military order were at the height of power by 1129, they were rich, developing financial banking systems they grew to have many powerful followers and members. They loaned money to kings , their wealth and influence seemed endless...in your language Claud, they were the gangsters of they day...top dogs across France and even portions of Europe. Yet this didn't make them infallible. In a nutshell after a couple of centuries of losing battles over the holy lands during the crusades support for the Templars began to fade. Sure they had money, they had an army ...but lets be honest they were useless in battle...and gradually their favour began to wane ...but that isn't important right now.'

Claudia listened intently still waiting for the link ...' So what does that have to do with our little discovery ?'

Myka cocked her head shifting Christina to the other hip. ' Well...this is where I have to make a few assumptions. The Templars gained their wealth not just through donations, they robbed, stole and plundered those deemed unworthy. Power was everything to them and I'm thinking that probably a certain valuable chalice would almost definitely of been interesting to the order. Not for just it's monetary worth...but the magic it supposedly possessed. Before the Templars reached the height of power the grand master Hughes De Payans ordered the Templars to visit England in 1118 to raise men and more importantly money for the crusades...ok... So next lets create a scene from what we already know...that is assuming this bronze box was originally home to the chalice.

We have our abbey monks in the vale of Avalon protecting their most precious treasure ...a chalice that could supposedly cure illness...give infinite life...immortality. Now I reckon this is something Mr Templars would definitely want to add to their collection. The chalice protectors would have realised this, they had guarded it for centuries against thieves and scoundrels, but the Templars were strong another beast compared to the odd common criminal . So as the knights swarmed across england seeking out their fortune the monks knew they must better hide their precious chalice. Take a few extra precautions.'

Myka paused hoping she still had the red heads attention. She new Helena was listening, she could feel those dark eyes boring into her as she spoke. Christina was equally fascinated, watching the archaeologists face she took in every word that came out the americans mouth.

'That...is why I would imagine our little bronze cube now lies devoid of any markings. Most likely the monks chiseled off the inscriptions themselves, hoping that should the cube fall into the wrong hands no one would be able to get it into it anyway. We then also have that fresh wall that blocked our path at the white springs... My guess would be that passageway used to act as a secret easy access tunnel to the chalices location. The monks aren't going to want to go through the whole charade of puzzles and life threatening chess every time they want to get to their precious object. This is why the wall in springs looked newer than the rest of the old stone. It would have been barracaded up in attempt to keep the searching Templars out.'

Helena listened intently , what Myka said certainly made sense. ' Why would they leave the coin though ? I don't get it? If some how they had gotten through all of the crap, sorry Christina, mummy means rubbish,...and managed to steal the chalice, why would they leave anything behind that could be traced back to them ?'

'I know...that's exactly what I was trying to figure...but then I realised it doesnt really matter... all reasons would have the same conclusion.'

Claudia stared at the two older woman...' Ok now your baffling me ...move back a step.'

' The coin could have been left by he Templars as a mark , a symbol of their power a brand if you like to show they had conquered...or possibly it was a clue left by one of our monks. Perhaps someone who escaped the grasps of the knights Templar wanting to leave evidence of the thief... A clue to where the Templars would go next...a last effort at maintaining control over the lost chalice.'

This time it was Helena who looked confused...' A clue...how do we know from this ( she pointed at the coin ) where we need to look next. The Templars spread across Europe!'

Myka placed the little girl back on the ground so she could show Helena closer details of the coin.

' Here can you see this...it's an old Latin French language... it means... 'Chatres' a historic town in the south west of Paris, famous for its large gothic cathedral, one of the best preserved in country in fact.'

The writer tapped her slender fingers against her chin. ' I know it...but I'm not sure I'm grasping the same importance.'

Myka could feel her excitement welling... 'Helena the Chatres Cathedral is a popular source for Templar conspiracies...nobody knows who ordered the vast building to be created but many believe it was funded by the grand master of the order of the knights Templars...and this is where it gets even more interesting ...the cathedral was ordered to be built with a perfectly smoothed stone floor adorned with a carefully hand painted...' Myka turned the coin over in her palm.

Helena gasped when she saw the image...there on the back of the coin was the very same labyrinth symbol that had so far followed them from the beginning of their trail.

Helena finished Myka's sentence ...' A labyrinth.'

Myka's sparkling green eyes honed into the depths of Helena's black. 'Exactly. Whatever the reason this coin was left in this cube...I believe...I truly believe it is pointing us to the next step in our journey.'

Claudia clapped her hands...' Bravo...now I knew their was a goddamn reason we hired you. '

Helena kissed the brunette's cheek. ' You are quite brilliant darling ...sensational.'

Myka blushed at the inventors sincere praise.

Christina looked at her Mum and Myka completely lost. 'I don't get it... And why are you kissing Myka ? ' The little girl screwed up her face.

The archeaologist and writer laughed. They were about to explain when Claudia butted in. ' You do don't wana know little dude.' The red head hopped up and down whilst typing frantically on her phone.

' I do Aunt Claud ...tell me...'Christina tugged on her Aunt's trousers.

'Ask your Mom chicken pie and while you're at it find out how many tickets she wants for a little holiday to France ? ' Christina started to relay the words to her mum a few metres away.

' It's ok darling ...I heard your silly aunty ...Myka has just been very clever so she deserved a special welldone kiss...as for France...' The writer turned to the American.

' Darling I think you're going to have to take this next step of the journey alone. I can't leave Christina, I was going to spend the next week off with her. '

Myka held the writers hands. ' Sweetie you should be there for this , Bering & Wells remember?'

Helena sighed, here it was, that moment when having the extra baggage was no longer cute but a very real reality.

'I can't leave her Myka. I'm sorry.' Helena braced herself for disappointment.

Myka ran her hand along the writer's arms, she didn't care about the other people in the room. Being with Helena, being close to her felt so natural.

'Bring her .' Myka spoke like the solution was simple.

Helena gazed into the hopeful green orbs. 'Myka I don't think you mean that... I love her to bits but do you realise potentially how much more hassle that's going to cause you . You can't just go the day running about not eating , stopping, you will have a child wanting food, toilet stops, sleep ...I can't make you do that. This could end up being the find of a lifetime.' The writer spoke seriously to the patient archaeologist who was taking every word in.

'That's why I want you there Helena ...both of you. I want you to share this with me.' Myka put her hand out for the little girl.

Helena watched the American take her daughter's hand, the archeaologist now trapped between the two Wells girls. If only Myka knew just how much those words meant to her. My god she was well and truly in love.

'Well what about Claudia and the others, its up to them too.' The writer waited for the red heads response but Myka spoke before the younger American had chance to make a sound.

' If they want me there, you and Christina are coming too. We come as package deal.' Myka smiled at the smirking red head.

Claudia spoke up. ' Well it is my fault really for getting you guys to meet...so I guess I'll just have to suffer the consequences.' The sassy younger American tapped away again on her phone. 'There all booked. That's 3 tickets for the Bering Wells party. We need to be at Southampton airport 11am tomorrow...you better go get your bags packed girlies.' Claudia stood on a chair her arms in the air...'Paris here we come !'


	30. Up in the Air

_Thanks again for all the messages and reviews. I decided this chapter would be more chatter after the bombardment of history bits in the last one! Thanks again so much to all of you for taking the time to read this._

_..._

_..._

'Christina darling you really do need to watch where you're going with that thing.' Helena pulled her daughter to one side as the team made their way along the airport conveyor.

Myka couldn't help giggle watching the little girl wrestle with her doctor who miniature suitcase. Typical she thought, of course she would like doctor who and not have Barbie princess, little mermaid or something similar.

'Mum it's teddy he's not holding on tight enough... I can't carry both.' Christina struggled to balance her bear on the tiny suitcase.

Helena blew her hair out of her face and looked at the American exasperated. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so on edge. It was incredible Myka so willingly wanted herself and Christina on the trip...it meant the world to her that the archaeologist would want them both there so bad ...but now all she could do was worry that the reality of having a child along would put Myka off them for good.

Myka caught the little girl's suitcase as it began to topple over for the fourth time. The time traveller cringed at the commotion they were causing on their tiny patch of conveyor.

'Christina... Would you like teddy to ride in my back pack...look here's the perfect pocket... He can sit in here and his head will be poking out the whole time so he can see where he's going.?' Myka pulled the pouch on her bag open as the little Wells mulled the idea over.

'Thank you Myka I think Teddy would very much like that.' Christina handed he bear to the smiling American who promptly did as she promised and stuck Mr Bear pride of place in the centre of her bag. Christina took a good look and with a satisfied nod she put both hands back on her little case.

The time traveller caught the brunette's eye and mouthed an extremely grateful 'Thank you ' before exiting the conveyor and rounding the next passage to their boarding hall.

Myka followed the Wells party thoughtfully. Helena had been unusually quiet this morning, it was so out of character. The American started to worry she had over stepped the boundaries and been too forward in asking them to join her on the trip to France... Well let's be honest she didn't really ask, she told Helena they were coming. Feeling slightly paranoid the American made a promise to herself to speak to the writer and apologise for anything she might have rushed the little family into.  
...

...

Once seated the group were separated but Helena and Myka managed to get the same row giving Christina and teddy the window seat.

Helena sat in the middle absolutely rigid as they prepared for take-off. Myka brushed her hand against the time travellers.

'Are you ok sweetie?... You seem a bit tense. '. Myka rested her foot against the writer's hoping to provide a small amount of comfort.

'Never better darling... I'll just be much happier once we are up flying smoothly above the clouds.' Helena gripped her arm rest her knuckles white.

'Don't tell me you of all people Miss H G Wells are scared of flying?!'. Myka spoke trying her hardest to stifle a laugh.

Helena glared at the archaeologist.

'I'm sorry Helena...I don't mean to laugh... It's just ' Myka lowered her voice, ' you've travelled across time; flying should be a piece of cake compared to that! '

'I know darling... I'm a walking contradiction...but if you want to help….I might be consoled if you would like to hold my hand?' The writer offered her hand to the brunette. The inventor saw the silver lining in her cloud; it was the perfect excuse to be close to Myka.

Myka glanced around to see if anybody was looking. They were so out in public.

Helena sensed the archaeologist's hesitation. 'You don't have too if you don't want to ... I'm sure some how I'll survive. 'The writer threw her head back like a true damsel in distress.

Myka looked around again. She was desperate to hold the writers hand...but what would people think? _Come on Bering pull yourself together_ she thought to herself. _If you want this you have to be able to hold your girlfriend's hand in her time of need_. Determined to not care what anybody else thought the archaeologist entwined her fingers with the delighted inventor.

'Feel better now?' The American grinned. She had done it. It was crazy how such a tiny gesture had seemed so huge.

'Much. Thank you.' Smugly Helena leaned across and pecked the brunette on cheek causing a blush to creep up the archaeologist's long neck.

Before Myka could respond further they were off. The plane rumbled down the run way causing Christina to squeal with delight while her mother gripped Myka's hand in fear. The American admired the inventor for hiding it so well from her daughter.

After Helena managed to endure another 15minutes of the blustery climb the plane finally levelled off. Myka could feel the grip lessen on her hand as the writer relaxed. Within another 30minutes the lazy flight had lulled little Christina to sleep giving Myka the perfect opportunity to chat properly with her time traveller.

'I've been meaning to talk to you about something.' Myka cringed at how abrupt her start of the conversation came out.

'Oh?' Helena acted nonchalant. Folding away the duty free magazine the raven haired beauty crossed her legs and turned to face the perplexed brunette.

'Well more… I've been meaning to say something... ' Myka paused, her mouth felt incredibly dry. Should she just keep her mouth shut and not rock the boat? No, she had done that throughout her whole relationship with Sam. Honesty was definitely the best policy. If there was problem she wanted it out in the open.

'Do you feel like I forced you into coming today? ...if I did...which I think I might have...I'm really sorry...I get the feeling I may have over stepped a big boundary? Myka rattled through her speech, fast and breathless falling back into her seat with a deflated sigh.

Helena looked down at the sunken American. 'You are so adorable Myka Bering... Crazy...but very adorable.'

Myka whined through the fingers she now had covering her eyes . 'Don't mock me ...I mean it. I'm sorry if I've ruined anything. It just wouldn't have been right without you here...and ...' Myka stopped. 'and ….just nothing.' Myka cringed again...why did this woman make her completely incoherent.

Helena reached forward and pried the American's hands away from her hidden face. ...'and what darling...?'

'...and I would have missed you. Both of you.' Myka never gave her feelings away like this, it felt nerve racking ...but good, very good.

'I ...we (Helena corrected herself)... Would have missed you very much too.' Helena played with the edge of the American's top.

'Really?' Myka sat back up taking in the dark midnight eyes.

'Yes really! Why do question me so?' The writer giggled and kissed the blushing brunettes cheek again.

'You've been unusually quiet today... I thought you might be regretting coming.' The American blushed again... this time from shyness.

'Ahhh I see.' The writer now understood the misunderstanding. 'Darling I was afraid you were regretting inviting us...what with Christina almost making us late to the airport, her constantly hassling you in the waiting area...then when the little gremlin spilt her juice all over you…I could have died! All I kept thinking was at any moment Myka is going to wake up and smell the coffee...and when she does she's going to run in the opposite direction. I feel scared we are imposing on your life way too soon.'

The American felt like melting. The archaeologist's heart yearned to hold the other woman but she was too afraid to take her in her arms somewhere so public.

'I meant what I said yesterday.' Myka tenderly ran her thumb discreetly across the older woman's hand.

'Helena, I am over the moon to have you both here, you have really have nothing to worry about… I'm falling ... ' The American couldn't get the words out...'I'm ... Just really falling for you.' The archaeologist looked down into her lap. 'Everything about you is wonderful, you have no idea how much you already mean to me...you and Christina. I would do anything for either of you.' Myka looked back into glassy black eyes and she decided to lighten the conversation. 'Anyway... What the hell do you have to be worried about your freaking HG Wells.'

Helena laughed lightly. 'Yes I am ...but I'm not exactly the HG Wells you thought am I? I'm HG Wells, single mum and mediocre rom com thriller writer.'

Myka pulled the Time traveller's face back towards her own. 'You're much better than I ever could have imagined in my wildest dreams Helena Wells. What have you done in your life is incredible and I never ever want to hear you put yourself down like that again. You have a beautiful little girl. You have lived across two centuries and your name is branded in history for ever. I am completely honoured to just know you let alone be allowed to be part of your life. '

Helena looked into sincere green eyes and she knew there was no way she could ever be without this woman.

'Myka… can we finish our game of 20 questions ?'

Myka laughed at the abrupt change of subject. 'Well sure if you really want too... Right now ?' Myka raised her eyebrow.

'Yes right now.' Helena's tone of voice was calm, mysterious with hint of something the archaeologist couldn't put her finger on.

'Sure.' The American shrugged her shoulders.

Helena took a deep breath ….'You do not have to answer me now... You don't even have to answer me in a week... in a year... or even five years for that matter…. But I know what I want and...'

'Ladies! I've got a few cheeky beverages...what's your poison?' Claudia's head popped around the corner completely oblivious to the moment she had just crashed.

Helena rolled her eyes. The moment was gone.

Myka quickly ushered the red head away. 'No thanks Claudia ...thank you though ... go ...go ask Pete and Leena .' The brunette practically pushed the red head past their aisle.

'You were saying?' Myka urged the inventor to continue with her train of thought.

'Nothing darling... I...uh.. let me have rethink on that final question. The moment has gone now. ' Helena checked on her daughter disappointed she hadn't got the chance to say what was on her mind.

'You know we don't have to be playing 20 questions for you to ask me questions sweetie.' Myka tiptoed around the subject.

'I know ... It's just... I wanted to make sure you answered 100 percent truthfully ...and make sure you do actually answer me, if it's one of the 20 questions you have to answer right?... That is the rule of the game?' Helena looked innocently at the archaeologist.

'Ok now I really am intrigued about what you were about ask...intrigued and a tad terrified.' The brunettes quipped with sarcasm dripping from her tone; which the Victorian clearly did not pick up on.

'Terrified?' Helena looked perturbed.

The American laughed at Helena's disappointed face. 'Oh Helena...' Myka leaned forward and this time she instigated the kiss on the cheek, in their own little bubble everybody else around them no longer mattered. 'You are so cute. I didn't mean it, I was teasing. '

'Cute?' Helena almost spat the word out. 'How about sexy, charming, handsome...but no...cute?!' Helena's face was a picture.

'Yes sweetie the great HG Wells is officially cute. She is of course also sexy, charming, handsome, intelligent, funny, chivalrous and much, much more...but I'm afraid cute is in there.' Myka kissed the writers soft lips.

'Well if it gets me kisses then I am cute and proud of it.' Helena smiled and leaned lustfully into the gentle kiss.

'You know Myka, since being in the 21st century one of the things on my to do list is to join the mile high club.' Helena's dilated eyes sparkled with desire.

'Miss Wells... I do have standards you know. You can't just take me where you please.' Myka spoke low into the writers ear.

'Of course darling, I wouldn't dream of it. ..but you know I'm just a runaway Victorian, I never learnt the same social constraints as your fine self...you may take me wherever you desire.' Helena kissed the American's neck as she purred her flirtations.

Myka physically and audibly gulped. 'Well...' She was at a complete loss for words as the gorgeous brit ran her finger along her shirt buttons.

'Yes darling?' Helena leaned forward, both women low in their chair and gave the American a deep lust filled kiss.

...'Mum?...' Both women jumped from their positions realising Christina was awake.

'Why are you kissing Myka again?' The dark haired little girl rested her elbows on her mother's lap.

'She ...um...hmmm.' Helena frowned and looked at the archaeologist for help. Myka was not getting involved; this was Helena's department and her decision as to what she told her little girl.

'Christina...' Helena was about to make up another excuse but realised if she was seriously just about to ask Myka what she was going to ask, that was before Claudia interrupted, then it was probably right that she bit the bullet and just told Christina the truth.

'Christina ...Myka is mummy's ...' Helena looked at the American for approval. Of course the brunette nodded and waited for a reaction from the little Wells.

Helena continued ... 'Myka is mummy's girlfriend now sweetheart.'

Christina's eyes opened widened. The cogs whirring in her mind almost visible... 'Will Myka be my mummy too now?... like Ben has two daddy's at school ?'

Helena brushed her daughter's dark hair out of her face. The little girl was just like her, always thinking way too much… always wanting to know reasons and consequences.

'Darling... Myka is just Myka ... Maybe one... ' with the American sat right there the conversation was all of a sudden proving quite awkward.

The archaeologist rescued the flailing writer. 'I think what your mum means is right now I'm just Myka, your Mum's girlfriend ...but maybe one day ... We might be like Ben's Daddy's. It's very early stages... but Christina, as long as it's ok with your Mummy, you can call me whatever you want to call me. Is that ok … do you understand what I'm saying?' Myka chewed on her bottom lip nervously, the relief in Helena's face told her the intervention was the right thing to do.

'I think so.' Christina continued to look thoughtfully across the aisles. Mind made up the little girl suddenly twisted back around and picked up her book as if nothing had happened. Clearly things were settled in her mind.

The archaeologist and writer were about to breathe a sigh of relief when the little one spoke up again...eyes never leaving her book's colourful pages she made a statement that would stay with Myka for the rest of her life.

'I really hope one day you will be my mummy too... I've always wanted another brother or sister.' Christina carried on reading oblivious to the emotions she had brought to the surface in the other two women.

The archaeologist grinned at the shocked look on the writer's face.

'Clearly you have not explained to her the birds and the bees.' Myka stifled a laugh. She joked but inside she was feeling overwhelmed with pride at the fact this little girl voiced her hopes that she...Myka Ophelia Bering might one day be her Mom.

Helena smiled knowingly. 'I don't know ...little Christina's brighter than you think...Ben's daddy's got him a baby sister...there are ways.' Helena winked at the brunette.

Myka wasn't entirely sure what Helena was getting at...but she had a very good idea. A baby with Helena…it hadn't even crossed her mind that they might someday want to extend the little family!

'So.' Myka decided to back off the slightly embarrassing topic …for now anyway. 'Where were we?'

'I think Miss Bering.' Helena growled in her delicious sultry tone. 'You were about to aid me in joining the mile high club.'


	31. Mile high or not to mile high

_OK quick forewarning some may class this chapter as M...this chapter isn't integral for the story so skip by if you like :-) i really wasn't sure whether to write this is...i was actually just going to get on with adventure time but i think from messages and reviews i may have been lynched and branded a cop out if i did! LOL! So this chapter is for you guys...you know who you are. I hope this is ok. Will get on with adventure time very shortly. P.S sorry for the delay in update...work is crazy!_

_..._

'Helena... Come on.. this is me you're talking to.' Myka quizzed the writer for clarification.

' Yes I don't believe I would be talking about joining the mile high club with anybody else but you Myka Bering.' Helena made her best pout to entice the archaeologist to join her plan.

'Really... Honestly… as much as every fibre of my body wants you ... I don't think I can bring myself to do it somewhere so public.' As myka spoke the inventor made a playfully rejected face.

'Spoil sport.' Helena huffed and stood up to leave.

'In that case if you don't mind watching Christina for a sec I'll go get some of those beverages Claudia was trying to ply us with.' Helena looked down at the brunette. She was a tiny bit disappointed her mile high recruiting was unsuccessful...but she had known it might be a bit too much for her Myka. Maybe another time.

'That would be nice...thank you...and of course I'll watch her.' Myka smiled sweetly at the raven haired gorgeous brit towering above her.

Squeezing by Helena slowly made her way past the American's knees making sure to drag her hands and apply pressure in all the right accidently on purpose places.

Myka couldn't keep her eyes off of the writers pert ass as she shuffled by...and my god that perfume...it was intoxicating.

Myka begrudgingly pushed her knees to one side allowing the brit to pass by more easily.

'Thank you darling...I'll be right back.'

Myka watched Helena's behind as she minced down the centre of the plane towards the bar area. The archaeologist noticed how her girlfriend turned many heads along the way, men, women's even the air hostess had a firm eye on the inventor. A slight jealous fire sparked within the American ...but most of all she felt amazing knowing that of all these people lusting after the beauty it was her who got to take the time traveller to bed.

Helena reached the end of the plane and carefully began to read through the drinks list... Why hadn't she asked what the archaeologist wanted ?... Hmm this was a hard decision...wine, vodka, gin..brandy? No Myka surely had a sweeter taste , the brit couldn't imagine the brunette liking any of these options.

'Can I help at all miss ? ' A tall long legged air hostess parked up next to the deliberating writer.

'No thank you.. I'm just reading through this extraordinarily long list of alcoholic beverages ...this is more than the average nightclub!' Helena scoffed eyes still on the menu.

'Ahh well, you see…. we like to make sure our customers get exactly what they want .' The young hostess took a step closer to the oblivious brit.

'Hmm very good. This is a fine establishment.' Helena brushed the imposing waitress away... She just needed a moment to go through the damn drinks list.

The air hostess whipped the menu out of the inventor's hands. ' I know exactly what you need.'

' Oh do you now , you certainly no more than I do then.' Helena watched slightly alarmed as the air hostess advanced unpopping her top button.

Myka meanwhile completely unaware of her girlfriend's current predicament quickly spoke to the red head now sat at her side.

'Thanks Claud...I owe you one. Christina i'm just going to find your mummy and I'll be right back.' Myka turned to follow in the writers footsteps up the aisle. In the not too faraway distance she could see a tall leggy blonde blocking her path way.

The promiscuous air hostess further advanced on the Victorian with no idea she was currently under the sharp scrutiny of the American stood a few metres behind. 'My friend heard you mentioning the mile high club... So I thought I would introduce myself as one of the clubs most dedicated members.' The air hostess held out her jewellery adorned hand.

'Ah I see.' Helena stepped backwards. ' I believe there has been a bit of a misunderstanding ... You see I wanted my girlfriend to help me join the club.' Helena looked seriously at the advancing leggy blonde.

'So where is she then?' The hostess questioned her east London accent slipping out.

Helena looked bemused. She had always been one for gaining a lot of admirers and there would have been a time when she would have gone for a quick fumble with the blonde.

'She's looking after my daughter actually. I really should be getting back to them.' Helena started forward to leave but was blockaded by the Londoners tangy perfumed arm.

The writer looked the hostess in the eye. Would it be wrong if she pulled a couple of kendo moves on this woman? Helena smiled to herself...probably best not to get arrested.

'Excuse me madam... As much as I am very flattered by your obvious great taste I really do need to get past.' The inventor smiled sweetly.

The Londoner touched the locket dangling from the writer's neck playfully. 'Come on gorgeous, your girl never has to know.'

Helena looked at the blonde incredulously...seriously a girl should know when to quit. 'Thank you very much for the offer but I will have to decline.' Helena pushed past, removing the other woman's hand from her jewellery. Always a stickler for politeness she tried her best to keep some sense of decorum.

The promiscuous blonde watched disappointed as the writer left her side. That disappointment however quickly turned into a sly grin as she watched the raven haired beauty walk straight into an annoyed looking curly haired brunette.

'Myka!' Helena almost jumped at the sight of the american. 'I was just getting the drinks.'

Myka looked down at the writer's empty hands. ' So ...where are they ?'

The american had over heard at least half of what had just happened, she knew exactly what the situation was but decided to let her writer squirm for a moment. Was this what is going to be like dating someone so beautiful. Would she be forever catching people trying to flirt, try on and seduce her girl.

'Um I just wanted to check what you wanted ...it's a little crowded up here.' The inventor gestured towards the blonde air hostess.

'I see.' Myka paused. 'Helena can we talk in private.' The american's face was set into a slight frown.

'Sure ...but what about Chrstina ...' The writer had little time to finish before the american promptly cut her off.

'Claudia has her. Come with me.' Myka instructed the writer in an unreadable tone as she pulled Helena passed the still smirking blonde.

'Helena we need to talk. But not in front of all of these people.' Myka held open the toilet cubicle door and went in.

The writer followed but not before hearing the blondes irritating comment. ' Looks like little miss good girl is gona get told off.'

Helena threw the Londoner a disdainful look before following after the american.

'Myka...nothing happened... I swear.. .she tried.. but...' The inventor began to ramble perturbed that she had upset her new girlfriend.

'I don't care Helena.' The american bolted the cubicle door.

'But myka you don't understand...' The writer tried to explain.

'Shut up Wells. Shut up and kiss me.' This time the american allowed a devilish grin to cross her beautiful face.

The time travellers stomach flipped... Wait Myka wasn't cross?

'You're not mad?' The Victorian tentatively stepped forward.

The american repeated herself. ' I said shut up and Kiss me Helena.'

The writer did not need to be asked twice.

Stepping into the americans body space the writer kissed the brunette pushing her up against the back wall.

'Is this what you want ?' Helena purred seductively as she ran her hand up the archaeologist's loose blouse.

Myka groaned when she felt the writer tease her through her bra.

The american in return managed to flip their positions so the brit was now pinned against the wall.

Whilst locked in a tongue wrestling kiss the brunette quickly and easily unbuttoned the writer's jeans. With the waistband released the american slipped her hand easily down the inside of the light blue denim cupping the moaning inventor. The brits pants were damp and hot with arousal.

'My god Myka.' Helena gasped the brunettes name and put one hand against the wall to steady herself. Millimetres apart the brit begged the archaeologist to touch her. The teasing American happily complied. Pushing the writers black lace panties aside the brunette surged forward into the source of the dampness.

Helena cried out with pleasure as she felt Myka expertly move inside her. The american meanwhile crushed the writers lips against her own in an attempt to muffle the animalistic noises coming out of the gorgeous brits mouth.

Myka knew she had to be quick . Anybody could be waiting outisde. She maneuvered her thumb into the correct outer spot and encouraged the writer to ride against her.

Feeling the glorious friction the writer's knees could barely hold her up. She clung to the taller woman glad for the brunettes strength while Myka pinned the time traveller harder against the wall.

'Fuck, you are beautiful.' Watching the brits face as she tumbled over the edge into a pleasurable oblivion the American uttered her first profanity in front of the Victorian. She never swore but caught up in the intensity of the moment it just slipped out. The american was just so overwhelmed watching the woman she loved get so much pleasure from her. As the writers black hair had fallen across her beautiful porcelain skin , brow furrowed in pure delight, Myka couldn't imagine ever seeing such a beautiful sight.

When the waves of electricity finally calmed within the writer's body she slumped forward onto the american wrapping her arms around the long slender neck.

'You are so perfect ...a git ...but so perfect. I really thought you were cross then.' The brit pouted innocently.

'Hmm, I have nothing to be mad about. I heard everything, you defended yourself well.' Myka kissed the writers pout.

'I WAS on my way to do this though... Don't think every time someone flirts with you this is going to be the result. ' the archaeologist grinned.

'Oh you were, were you ?...I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.' The writer kissed the American's soft neck.

'I thought it might help cure your flying phobia...it was all purely scientific logic.' Myka pulled the writers zip back up, satisfied that her work here was done.

'Right...purely scientific ...of course I would expect nothing less from a professional like yourself.' Helena laughed .

'So did it work ?' Myka raised a quizzical eyebrow.

'hmm...yes darling I believe it did ...but I think on the flight home we should try again just to make sure.' Helena winked which resulted in a cheeky slap on the ass.

'Come on you scoundrel, we better get back to your daughter, lord knows what Claudia will be teaching her, when I left they were discussing how to make an exploding cheesecake.' Myka unlocked the door.

Luckily nobody was waiting to come in so the American held the door wide for Helena to pass. 'Ladies first.'

Helena smirked. ' After what we just did I wouldn't say either of us qualify for that title.'

'Haha very funny. ' the brunette waited for the writer to leave.

'After you darling... Please I insist.' Helena bowed dramatically.

Myka leaned forward for a quick sneaky last kiss and left heading straight back down the aisle to her seat. Helena followed a few paces back admiring the extremely tight denim the brunette had chosen to wear today. She could look at that fine specimen for hours.

Almost at her seat the inventor spotted the cougar like air hostess from earlier. Walking briskly past she couldn't help but make a whisper of a comment.

'You know that club list... I'd say two more names have just been added to it.' Helena winked as she strode by and plonked herself snugly between her daughter and amazing girlfriend.


	32. Paris

_Sorry updates are taking longer at the mo…as ever work is hectic….thanks again for follows, reviews, messages, much appreciated :-)_

….

…

The flight seemed extremely short to Myka after her recent long haul to England from the US. Within an hour the team were on French soil and after another couple of hours the team had set up base in a large city centre, self- catering Parisian town house. Myka had to applaud the fiery young red head for her quick organisation skills. Using only her trustee smart phone the younger American, had booked them all on a flight to London, arranged for all the necessary tech equipment to be transported, booked a fabulous town house that could sleep every one of them and hired two cars with the collection point being the airport. The archaeologist decided there and then she would most definitely be discussing future expeditions with the young girl.

After a quick refreshment stop at the house the team packed up ready to leave for their first destination the Chartres Cathedral. Leaving Leena behind to set up the equipment and act as a stand in babysitter for Christina the rest of the team managed to squeeze into the one car and headed out for the west side of Paris. Steve took the driver seat and Pete called shotgun leaving the girls to squidge into the narrow backseats with Helena positioned snugly in the middle.

The writer decided to make the most of her current uncomfortable position taking advantage of her close proximity to the brunette and rested her hand firmly on the archaeologist's upper thigh.

Almost the moment the Victorian's thumb began to circle against the brunette's taught denim she received a sharp elbow jab in her left side. 'Hey old lady no funny business while I'm in the near vicinity please. It's bad enough your goo goo love is radiating around us without me having to witness such intimacies! Save it for home time.' The red head glanced slyly at the brit.

'Miss Donovan, what have I told you about calling me old lady…if you value your life you will quit that immediately.' Helena gave the young American an equally sly glare in return.

'Ok scary lady lets swiftly move on….Myka…I'll talk to you …you seem more sane and less psychotic.' Claudia stuck her tongue out at the brit as she spoke. 'Remind me again of how these Templar dudes started out…how come they became these big French gangster dudes of the 12th Century?'

Myka couldn't help love the way Claudia so eloquently turned the historical talk into her own modern language. Unlike Helena she really didn't mind when people used slang. As long as the person was interested in history then they could decipher it and talk about it however they liked, the archaeologist found it fascinating to listen to how the younger woman interpreted some her favourite historical topics.

'There's not actually much to know….which really is the most interesting part of the story. The band of knights started out as nine and the marched to the holy city of Jerusalem where over 9 years they dug and excavated beneath the temple of Solomon. Nobody knows what they found…if in fact they did find anything. Discreetly the knights then snuck back into France where they lay low for 180 years…until finally they re-emerged into society and pretty much became the most powerful group of individuals on earth with untold wealth and estates. Somehow, from somewhere the Templars had managed to acquire a great wealth unlike anything known before.' Myka paused and looked out the window as the grand cathedral's spire peaked in the distance.

'This is where the conspiracy theories, myths and legends begin. As I said the interesting part to this story is we don't actually know how the Templars managed to accumulate such wealth and property. Many believe they discovered vast amounts of treasure beneath the temple of Solomon, some believe it to be holy, others just believe in the gold….whatever…nobody really knows, because try as each treasure hunter might, the lost Templar wealth has never been found.'

Claudia furrowed her brow. 'So what happened to them, if they were so powerful why don't they still exist…how is it they just disappeared?'

'Good question. Typical age old cause for war I'm afraid. The king of France Philip the Fair, urged by Pope Clementine V captured and ransacked every Templar castle in France to regain the Templar power and wealth. The King and his council were scared of the power the order of the Templars held; they were scared that their power would eventually undermine their rule, so on Friday 13th October 1307 they squashed them before they had any chance to damage the throne. It was actually pretty gruesome…mass executions were held in the town squares, members of the order were thrown into stinking jails and left to rot. The lucky ones were killed quick, burned at the stake and tossed into the river Tiber.' The archaeologist watched the red heads eyes open wide as she described the massacre.

'Wow… now Friday 13th really was bloody unlucky for them!' The red head quipped.

'Actually it is one of a few theories that people believe the superstition originates from.' Myka paused before continuing. 'Allegedly a few of the Templars managed to escape France, helped out of the country by a brave few they made their way to Scotland faraway from danger. They disappeared mysteriously underground, and the knights Templars were never heard of again….. this is where we leap to another conspiracy ideology….just as we saw an end to the Templars a wealthy new band of men called the Freemasons appeared on the scene. Many believe it was the members of the knights Templars re-emerging under a new name.'

'I've definitely heard of the Freemasons….wasn't George Washington supposed to be a member?' Claudia looked questioningly at the brunette as she fitted all the pieces in her mental puzzle.

'Apparently, but from the freemasons springs a lot more questions, such as the existence of the illuminati….which we really don't want to get into. For us what is important is the Templar's missing treasure. If it exists, which in essence some form of hidden wealth should do…I reckon our special little cup will be part of it.' Myka finished deciding not to over complicate the story, she could already here Pete practically snoring from the front seat.

'…but Myka….if the so called treasure has been hidden for almost a thousand years without anybody ever finding it…what makes you think us tiny peeps are going to be able to do what hundreds haven't?' Claudia challenged the archaeologist.

'Another good question from Miss Donovan in the corner! I don't believe anybody has ever really known where to start…I mean the Templars owned vast numbers of properties all over France, they spread across Europe and the Middle east….but we, for what I believe the first time….have a tangible link to base our theory on. The labyrinth, the coin inside the box, the labyrinth on the cathedral floor….it can't be coincidence…in this line of work you can't believe in coincidence or you would never discover anything. I can feel it….it sounds crazy but I get these vibes sometimes…I just know we're on to something.' Myka stopped as Pete suddenly came to life.

'Oh I feel ya Mykes, I get crazy vibes all the time… actually my stomachs getting one right now…I think I sense a bakery just beside the cathedral gift shop there.' Pete gasped out the window.

'You are such a pig Lattimer.' Claudia leaned forward and tweeked Pete's ears.

'Hey no fair...our current positions put me at an automatic disadvantage.' Pete whined trying to reach around and grab the red head.

'Shut up Peter you sound like a girly girl.' Helena cut in to break up the children.

'Ok old lady whatever you say.' Pete ran from the car at the end of his statement before he managed to earn another clip around the ear from the writer.

Once fully parked the team stood in a row and looked up in awe at the towering gothic building. 'Needle in a hay stack is springing to mind right now.' The red head quipped while Myka went to the nearest tourist booth to get a map of the building layout.

Helena watched the archaeologist unfold the crisp paper and place a pair of thick rimmed specs on her face. My god she didn't think Myka could get more adorable, but watching the Americans cute little nose screw up as she studiously studied the map with her perfectly gorgeous glasses balanced on her nose Helena was proven wrong.

Myka looked up eyes catching the writer staring at her. 'What ?' The American grinned goofily.

'You.' Helena stepped towards her girlfriend.

'Me what?' Myka tilted her head to one side.

'I haven't seen you in glasses before.' Helena brushed her finger tip along the glasses arm.

'Oh I know...I'm sorry...has it made you go off me a bit?' Myka laughed cringing at the same time.

'On the contrary darling ... I've never seen anyone look so beautiful.' Helena's black eyes locked onto green.

Myka could feel that familiar heat in her face rise. God damn ...why couldn't she control her own body. 'You're such a charmer Wells ...I bet you say that to all the girls.' Myka pretended to read the map but wasn't taking in even a centimetre of it.

Helena shook her head and held her hand on Myka's. ' Never.' The writers tone was sincere. 'You take my breath away.' Helena stole a kiss from the American and tucked a hand in the brunettes back pocket.

Myka didn't know what to say all…. that came out was...'Thank you.'

'Helena raised her eyebrow.' Darling what on earth do you have to thank me for... I thank the fates for bringing you too me... I feel like the luckiest woman in the world for having you at my side.'

Myka blushed again. 'I guess ...just thank you for being so nice to me... You make me feel like no one has ever made me feel before.'

'I feel the same Myka...' Helena pulled the brunette closer to her side leaving the conversation there as the others practically skipped over, arms full of pastries.

'So where do we start first' Pete mumbled through a mouth full of croissant.

Myka rolled her eyes and took her writers hand. 'Just follow us and try not to drop crumbs in the cathedral.'


	33. The Cathedral

_so sorry guys for such long waits on the updates now...I know I keep saying it but work really is manic :-(_

_..._

_..._

Stepping quietly into the cathedral Helena felt a wave of nostalgia hit her. The old gothic cathedral was much like the ones her parents had forced her to attend every Sunday as a child. As much as she despised how her mother and father treated her she couldn't help feel a pang of loss when she thought of her family now long gone and beneath the ground. She had no one in this world accept Christina, it was the two of them against the world…until now…no she also had Myka. The writer smiled to herself feeling the warmth of the other woman's hand in her own.

'Ah haa! Here… this is it!.' Myka ran ahead sounding like an excited school girl.

The writer watched the archaeologist kneel on the hard smooth stone floor and start studying the great labyrinth imprinted beneath her feet. The brunette clearly did not care about the strange looks she was getting, her passion for her work made her oblivious to everything else around her. This little spark was something the time traveller loved about this woman, it was the same passion she had felt for science a long time ago. It had been years since she had experienced the excitement of a new discovery and this amazing woman was reminding her of exactly what it felt like.

'Does it mean anything to you darling?' Helena stood over the archaeologist.

'I think so.' Myka glanced excitedly up at the brit before pulling the coin from her pocket. 'The diagram is exactly the same, this is the same labyrinth….this is definitely more than coincidence.'

The archaeologist traced her fingertip around the centre of the labyrinth and looked straight up in the direction the maze ended. At the far end of the cathedral, partitioned from the rest of the open room by a red curtain lined doorway, stood a tall crumbling stone statue of a knight positioned to be perfectly in line with the maze's final destination. The archaeologist stood and walked one foot in front of the other towards the statue making sure it was the first object to fall in the labyrinth's central path line.

Leaving the others to wander around the walls of the great building for clues Helena followed discreetly and quietly in the American's footsteps. If they had found something, they certainly did not want to draw any attention to themselves. Before passing through the open doorway the writer glanced around quickly to make sure nobody was watching what they were doing. The brunette meanwhile had stormed ahead too taken with linking the clues of her find. Helena however was more cautious, she understood the potential interest a treasure and find of this calibre would have and paranoia had begun to creep in.

As the time traveller scoured the heads around the room she couldn't get rid of the niggling feeling that something wasn't right. Like Myka had her vibes…the Victorian had what her daughter nicknamed spidey senses. The inventor's brother had always told her she was paranoid, a control freak, always expecting someone to be watching her, trying to steal her ideas and inventions….Helena just thought her brother naive. She always believed it was better to live on the side of caution than get burned.

Satisfied everything seemed to be in order Helena started to follow the archaeologist through the curtain lined doorway when out of the corner of her eye the brit thought she spotted an unwanted familiar face in the distance. Turning back around sharply the writer's keen eye focused onto the group of tourists in the distance. Amongst the crowd the inventor could have sworn she saw the blond head of her girlfriend's ex. Shaking her head to clear her vision the time traveller looked one more time. Nothing. Maybe she was being overly paranoid after all. What the hell would Sam be doing here…there was no way he would know where they were. Taking a few more seconds to scour the crowd and feeling satisfied enough that her eyes were playing tricks on her; the writer followed her girlfriend to the stone knight.

Completely oblivious to the writer's suspicious behaviour, as if in a daydream the archaeologist brushed the palms of her smooth hands over the rough statue surface, taking in every inch on the old figure.

'Do you think it's a Templar?' The writer interrupted the silence.

'It's hard to tell….all of the markings have worn away …or possibly been vandalised on purpose.' Myka looked at the writer a sparkle in her eye.

The American studied the stone knight's position with great scrutiny. He stood tall with one hand on his sword handle another arm stretched up towards the sky.

'Helena…if I pick you up can you place this between the knight's fingertips?' The archaeologist held out the silver coin to the time traveller.

'Your wish is my command.' The writer took the coin and stood in position by the old statue. She didn't question Myka's methods; so far the archaeologist had been spot on the whole way along this crazy journey.

Bending her knees the American wrapped her arms tightly around the writer's thighs. Using her upper body strength Myka lifted the petite Victorian towards the top of the statue her face landing smack bang against the time travellers pert behind. She couldn't have planned this better if she'd tried.

Helena felt firm hands grip her ass. 'Enjoying yourself down there darling?' The writer looked down to the mass of curls pressed against her bottom.

'I'm not going to lie to you baby... This position does have its advantages.' Myka squeezed the time travellers behind again.

'Hmm... And I thought you were the professional one.' Helena quipped loving every second of Myka wrapped around her.

Keeping the coin steady the inventor managed to ignore the fuzzy sensations developing inside her and slotted the coin between the knight's stone fingers. Gently the archaeologist lowered her girlfriend back to the ground and both women stood back with hands on hips waiting for something to happen.

'Ok so I really thought I was onto something then.' Myka looked at the coin perturbed.

Scratching her head and pushing her glasses back on to the top of her head the American began to pace the narrow back end of the room.

'Look around can you see anything out of place?...is there any un-original decor for the buildings age ...any kind of anomaly that could be important.' The archaeologist kept talking and instructing as she scoured the nearby walls and surfaces.

'Darling look here... What about this?' The writer knelt at the bottom of statue and laid her hand to the ground. 'These marks looks like something very heavy has been dragged across the uneven surface here.'

Myka ran back over. 'How the heck did I miss this. Helena you are beautiful.' The archaeologist excitedly kissed the raven haired woman's head.

This was going to need a lot more man power so the American called the rest of the team over….. Claudia was the first to arrive, followed by Steve and last but not least a bounding Pete.

'At last ... Help us move this bloody thing.' Helena spoke to the group as she strained attempting to pull the stone knight forward.

'At your service old lady... Here let a fresh, youthful pair of hands help.' Claudia gripped the stone getting a wicked look from the writer.

'You are just too funny Claudia... Will that joke never get old?' The inventor acted exasperated.

Pete joined them around the knight. 'Well it can…. Only….really… get older.' The stocky guy winked at the younger American.

'For god sake. Steven get over here, I want someone I like next to me please...Myka which way do you want us to move this great thing?' Helena shuffled along allowing Steve between herself and the red head. Steve so far had not been brave enough to give her any cheek. At least someone was still scared of her.

The archaeologist looked up at the ceiling and back down to the statue, just above lay another smaller depiction of the labyrinth.

'I need the hand of the knight to be beneath the centre of the maze up there.' The brunette pointed to the image way above them and joined the group around the stone figure.

'Ok on three...one...two...and pull!' Red faced every member of the team used every inch of strength within them to pull at the stone and gradually the great knight began to inch forward.

'Keep going we're almost there.' Myka panted breathlessly.

Click. The statue fell into place and the arm seemed to drop a millimetre.

'Peter go and guard the door… we don't want anybody seeing this.' Helena pointed to the only entrance to section of cathedral they were in. That nervous fluttering feeling was back in the Victorian's chest.

The archaeologist meanwhile continued pouring her eyes over the stone figure….'Helena could you come here again.' Myka pulled the writer close and lifted her back toward the raised arm.

'Jeez enough of the kinky stuff already.' Claudia pretended to hide her eyes earning herself a glare from the archaeologist whose face was once again pushed up against the pert brit's behind.

'Helena … can you pull the arm down? I think it's been loosened. ' Myka strained to speak her voice muffled by her thick hair now falling over her face.

The inventor reached up with both arms, placed a gentle grip around the crumbly stone and pulled the gravelly arm downwards. In the correct position the coin had acted as the release mechanism making the arm turn into a lever.

With the arm now pointing back out toward the main buildings labyrinth, scraping and groaning the wall of the stone hollow where the knight once stood seemed to fall away.

'Aces! Now this is what I call awwweeesommme.' Claudia danced on the spot as the secret passageway revealed itself. 'Bering you are the best….that is it… you are not leaving my side again…if expeditions with you are this exciting….this (Claudia signalled around the whole team) is happening again!'

The archaeologist laughed at the excitement bursting out of the young red head. The younger American reminded the brunette of herself way back in the beginning of her career. Maybe she could take the young red head on, teach her what she knows…she could be her apprentice so to speak.

Myka easily pulled her Maglite from her tool belt and clicked it onto the highest beam setting. 'Pete, Helena's right, keep a close eye and do not let anyone by while we are in here.'

Helena took over the brunette's instructions wanting make sure their exploring was completely undisturbed….'Claudia give Pete the site management pass from the abbey...if you flash that at people hopefully they won't look too closely and it will give you a bit more authority.'

The archaeologist gave the writer a quizzical look. Myka would never have even of thought of little scheme like that….the archaeologist suddenly became acutely aware of the writer's rigid posture. The older woman was definitely on edge.

'Yes boss…nobody man, woman or child will be coming through this doorway. You can count on me!' Pete stood tall his arms folded with great exaggeration. He actually did look like a security guard thanks to the black pants and t-shirt he had decided to wear that morning.

If the writer was nervous the archaeologist decided to keep her girlfriend close…. 'Alrighty then, Helena stay close behind me,...' Myka started to speak but the cocky writer couldn't help make a quick….. '_My pleasure darling_'… sarcastic comment earning a playful glare from the archaeologist.

'…as I was saying….Helena behind me please, Claudia in the middle and Steve can you follow at the back of the line?' The brunette looked around at her nodding team before turning to the newly formed dark passageway.

With excited butterflies flying around the archaeologist's stomach and edgy tingles running down the writer's spine, the gang headed once more into the unknown.


	34. More secret passageways

_Thank you for the favourites, likes, reviews and messages…,means a lot!...gives me the spur on to get that next chapter out! Thankyou _

….

…

Lined up like they were queuing for the bus, with Myka as the driver the team of four ducked down and headed into the dark passage.

'This could possibly be the coolest thing I have ever done in my life.' Claudia squeaked from the middle of the group.

Myka hummed her approval for the red head's enthusiasm as she let her eyes adjust to the pitch black in front of them. Raising the torch high above her head the American reached for the writer's hand. Remembering their earlier adventures and Helena's fear of dark enclosed spaces the archaeologist had an over whelming sense of wanting to protect the Victorian flood through her.

Surging forward the archaeologist found the narrow passageway begin to slope and curve downwards. Using her photographic memory she pulled up a mental picture of the building plan and worked out where abouts they would be after the short distance they had walked. Constantly shining the torch light around the dank stone walls the brunette realised they had turned back on themselves by 180degress and were heading straight back towards the centre of the building; the large image of labyrinth would soon be right above their heads.

Within moments of her deductions the archaeologist noticed a large heavy wooden door under the torch beam ahead of them. 'Guys… I think this could be it.' The American quickened the pace trailing her team through the darkness to the oak obstacle ahead.

The four crowded around the end of corridor, all peering at the old wood. The door was hung on strong heavy metal hinges; a large ornate door handle adorned the right midsection, and just above was an equally decorative elaborate keyhole.

'Well what are you waiting for Doctor Jones …try it.' Claudia hopped on one foot desperate to get a clearer view.

'Ok' Myka took a deep breath, placed her hand on the door knob and twisted the ornate mechanism.

The archaeologist growled in annoyance. 'Of course it's locked…why would I think we would be lucky enough to stumble up on an unlocked treasure trove?' The archaeologist lent against the solid wood.

'We're not getting through here any time soon without the key.' Myka ran her hand back through her hair.

'May I have a go?' Helena stepped forward a knowing glint in her dark eyes. The archaeologist had seen this look before.

'Hmm…I like that look… you have a plan don't you Miss Wells?' The older American stepped aside.

'Not really a plan as such…just perhaps a nifty little gadget.' The writer unzipped a long hidden pocket that ran along the seam of her tight skinny fit, combat style trousers and pulled out a long thin piece of metal that looked like an aerial off of a car.

'Ok what the frig is that you strange lady?…and why is it in your trousers?' Claudia quizzed the inventor.

'Watch and see my little bundle of delight.' The writer pushed the end of the metal like the top of a pen and from the opposite end sprung a head of metal that looked much like a thin tooth brush.

'Myka may I borrow your torch please?' The time traveller took the Maglite and peered into the key hole.

'Piece of cake.' The brit stood holding the small torch in her mouth and fiddled with the tooth brush style tool. Poking the moveable needle strands into position the once straight edge was now covered in uneven grooves. The writer held creation up into the light, satisfied all was correct the inventor double clicked the piece of equipment into place and slotted the hand made key into the lock.

Furrowing her brow in concentration, ear close to the door, the time traveller listened to the sound of the locks lifting and falling into place. With the new key pushed all the way in the Victorian turned the key all the way around the left. When she heard a loud thud of the lock clinking out of a joint the writer removed her gadget and twisted the ornate door knob. The door creaked open by an inch.

Helena smiled at the archaeologist. 'After you darling.' The writer would not steal the first look at the room from her girlfriend. It was only right the brunette take the first peek.

'How and why do you know how to do that?' The archaeologist eyed the inventor suspiciously….'actually no don't answer that…I don't think I want to know.' The brunette laughed moving forward into what she hoped would be their final destination with bated breath. Torch beam held high, shining brightly into the distance, the brunette didn't see the obstacle inches from her feet. Eager to get into the unlocked room the archaeologist felt resistance against her ankle and then she was falling. Quickly turning as she fell the American landed on her backside quickly pulling up her torch to see what she had tripped over.

Gasping the archaeologist's breath hitched in her throat as the maglite beam fell onto the face of a contorted half mummified skeleton. Before the brunette could utter a sound Helena was at her side helping her back to her feet.

'Are you ok darling ?' Helena brushed the American down checking every inch of skin for any signs of abrasion.

Slightly embarrassed Myka scooted the writer away kneeling down to closer inspect the dry skeletal body at their feet. ' Well I'm doing a lot better than this chap.' Myka ran the beam across the old corpse.

'His tunic...that's a templar cross.' Helena knew Myka would know this, but only really stated the obvious for the other two members of the group lingering in the doorway.

'Come on through...'Myka ushered the tentative pair as she pushed the door shut revealing more of her discoveries body.

Guiding the torch light along the door the archaeologist could see hundreds of tiny scrapes running in all directions along the bottom of the wooden frame.

'He was trying to get out.' Helena gulped, the thought of being trapped, slowly dying in the dark airless room was unimaginable.

'What the hell?' Claudia shivered. ' I thought was going to be a room full of riches not some scary dead guy.'

Myka turned to survey the entire room. She couldn't quite believe her eyes, this was not what she had been expecting to find either. ' I entirely concur with your sentiment Claudia, buy you need to alter that statement. We've got a whole room full of scary dead guys.'

The team stood in a row mouths open as they watched the torch light shine upon tens of horror stricken faces lining the walls of the cavern.

'They're all Templars.' Helena noticed the same outfit each carcass was wearing. 'Something must have gone terribly wrong here. The kings men must have managed to find them on their man hunt for the knights and locked them in.'

Myka began to circle the room carefully avoiding any remains or body parts. ' I think you could be right... it must have been awful...watching you comrades slowly die around you.'

A wave of silence washed over the group.

'I think I would have wanted to be the first to go.' Helena got lost in her thoughts imagining what had happened in the cursed chamber she stood in. 'I couldn't bare to watch everybody disappear around me.'

Myka comforted her girlfriend rubbing between the writer's shoulder blades.

Steve chilled by Helena's words pushed the cavern door wide open. 'I don't think I like the thought of that door being shut anymore.' He looked at the others all nodding a silent agreement.

Claudia shrugged her shoulders feeling deflated. 'Whatever was here then is long gone….we're too late….that's it….our journey is over….the chalice could be anywhere in the world be now.'

Myka glanced around looking for anything that might help them in their quest and uplift her disappointed comrades. Along with the musty bodies the chamber was adorned with tables and alters clearly once used to display whatever wonderful treasures the room used to contain. Carefully manoeuvring about the dark tomb the archaeologist began scouring every inch of every raised edifice hoping to find anything that might lead them on in their journey.

After what felt like an hour of trawling through every inch of wood, clay and stone the brunette spotted a dark crimson symbol in the corner of the room poking out from behind a large pile of dried up bodies and remains. Clambering across the dusty corpses the American forgot about the grotesque pieces beneath her hands and pushed her way through the gruesome pile.

The rest of the team meanwhile watched horrified as Myka launched herself like a woman possessed into the corner filled with ancient remains.

'Ok she's lost it….we've broken her.' Claudia watched the archaeologist almost heaving when she heard the snap and crunch of a couple of bones.

'Darling what is it?' Helena strained to see what her girlfriend was heading towards.

'A symbol!' The archaeologist called out carefully pushing another skeletal body aside.

Finally at the wall that was previously supporting the pile of dead the archaeologist revealed a large 'V' drawn on the stone wall in blood.

'I think we have our clue guys.' Myka yelled the tingles of anticipation brewing back in her belly.

'One of our Templars left us a nifty little hint as to where their killers have gone next.' Myka shone the light on the chalice blood drawn diagramme. Inside the cup lay the words ' Chinon'

'The Castle of Chinon!' Helena automatically linked the clue while the other two stood a little dumbfounded.

The Brit turned to the bewildered pair. 'The Castle of Chinon was occupied by the Phillip II King of France for a period. He built an extra keep called the 'Tour de Coudray' onto the 1300 foot long fortress which he used as a place to imprison and question his captive Templars.'

'Exactly!' The archaeologist climbed back out of the corner she had gotten herself into. 'It all makes perfect sense. The kings men took prisoners from here…along with hopefully our chalice…and it would seem one of our knights helpfully did his best to leave a clue as to where his killers were heading.'

'…and Bering and Wells save the day again!' Claudia leaped pretending to drum roll in the air interrupted half way through by her phone buzzing in her back pocket

'Hello…Pete?' The red head answered the vibrating device. ' Ok…just hold on…we'll be up in a sec….do not let anyone by…..Yes we will be quick.' Hanging up the young woman looked startled at her team mates.

'Pete needs us back up there now. He said something about Sam and a man name Sykes trying to get past. Apparently they know what we're doing and have some kind of authority to be here with us….I have no clue what they are talking about…but things sound like they are getting a bit fired up.'

Helena looked at Myka feeling her stomach flip. She had spotted that blonde rat after all…what the hell was he doing here.

The archaeologist glanced at her girlfriend. She felt sick. Something was really wrong. Why was Sam here and who was Sykes? Without saying a word, her face white as a ghost the archaeologist began to run back through the dark corridors her team trailing behind desperate to get back to the surface.


	35. Sykes

_Ok this has been written on pcs, phones, tablets….everywhere LOL! Big apologies for any errors. By the way I meant to respond last time to a few of the reviews….this is a totally made up story … although Indiana jones and last crusade has the grail in it…but hey I was brought up on that stuff, big fan of Indiana jones…as if you couldn't tell LOL. Thanks again for all the reads, follows and reviews._

…..

…..

…..

Back in the light Myka made a beeline towards Pete. The archaeologist was fuming. How did Sam know where she was and why had he followed her?

Helena followed quickly in the wake of the archaeologist's fury. Noting a group of male figures currently accosting Pete she ushered the two lagging behind her out of the stone passageway and quickly climbed up the statue to remove the coin from the knights grasp. She would normally be one of the first people to protect the sanctity of an old relic but her gut reaction was to remove the coin and close up the hidden corridor as quickly as possible. Swinging up the statue the writer didn't worry about the damage she might cause, as soon as the coin was removed the stone door ground against the floor as it tightly sealed itself from the rest of the world.

With the Templar silver safe in her back pocket and feet firmly back on the ground the writer swiftly made her way to her girlfriend's side. The strange new man stood next to a squirming Sam had begun to introduce himself to the curly haired brunette.

'Miss Bering…allow me to introduce myself. My name is Walter Sykes and my good friend Mr Martino here has alerted me to your work. You may or may not have heard of me but I have a keen interest in finding the whereabouts of the Holy Grail.' The man stood poised with his arm extended.

Myka took the strange man's hand, her grip frim; she was not going to be intimidated.

'I am sure you do Mr Sykes, along with another million or so people in the world. I'm afraid I can't help you though. Our journey has met a rather insignificant end, but thank you for your interest.' Myka made to push past the abrupt figure and found a hand push firmly against her shoulder.

Immediately Helena took a pace forward. If Mr Sykes made one more move against the archaeologist she would have him.

'Miss Bering I fear you are telling me few untruths…it would not be wise to lie to me. Mr Martino has told me some very interesting stories.' The imposing man tightened his grip on the brunette.

Myka glanced at Sam. How could he do this….after everything they had been through together she couldn't believe that he would stoop so low as to sell them out like this?

'How did you know we were going to be here? We only left last night…Sam didn't even know we were heading in this direction when he left?' Myka kept her eyes pinned on the blonde; she could feel the anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Sam kept quiet while Sykes answered for him.

'Miss Bering, I don't think the how is really important….all that matters is we are here now and I am willing to offer a lot of money to this expedition if you would take on our resources. I can help you in ways you can't imagine. I happen to be an extraordinarily influential person.' Sykes' cold dark gaze bore into the brunette. The man's eyes had no warmth at all; this man was not a good man to be involved with.

'I can well believe that Mr Sykes but we are doing just swell on our own. Thank you for the offer though.' Myka smiled sweetly as Sykes' posse of four suited men took a step forward.

'Miss Bering….I can offer riches to this exhibition that will blow your tiny council funding out of the water.' Sykes was beginning to get impatient with this situation. He always got what he wanted no matter what the cost.

'Mr Sykes, I believe this would be an appropriate time for me to introduce myself.' Helena stepped forward forcing the man to drop his hand away from Myka's shoulder. 'Helena Wells.' The brit did not offer her hand. She would be damned before she allowed the intruder the time of day. 'I'm afraid you joined the party far too late. I am backing this expedition myself so we have no need for further funding. As part of my terms this expedition is to remain exclusive and all backers must be run by me first, so I'm afraid you have made a wasted journey.' The team behind the brit made a silent woop as Helena talked the talk.

'I see. I don't believe Miss Wells you would be able to offer quite the financial backing that I could… …Miss Bering this woman here is just a popular novelist, I don't mean to dissuade you from using her services but I promise you this crusade will run a lot smoother if I have your back.' Sykes ignored the brit's fiery gaze and locked onto Myka.

'Miss Wells has a lot more to offer than you could possibly comprehend. I'm sorry Mr Sykes, we have signed an exclusive contract we will not be taking on any further members to our team.' Myka turned to look at her colleagues, noticing the passageway had been sealed she made the decision it was time to leave, she had all she needed, she knew the next location for their quest. 'Team; if you're ready we need to be heading home. There is nothing further we can do here.' Myka eyed them all hoping that nobody would reveal her lie.

Nodding their agreement the group filed passed the clan of suited men and headed towards the cathedral exit.

'Miss Bering, I warn you…. if you leave here now you will be making a grave mistake.' Sykes looked at the writer and archaeologist in turn. 'I have been known to influence a great number of people in my time…don't think you two will be any different. Let's just say I have methods to be very persuasive when I need to be.'

Ignoring the old man's empty threats Myka held her head high. 'We are heading home Mr Sykes, I suggest you do the same. There is nothing here…just another wild goose chase.' Myka turned and followed the rest of her team leaving Helena in a staring competition with Sykes. The writer took a step towards the older man, immediately his apparent bodyguards took another step towards her. The writer didn't care; she had been in worse predicaments before and was certain she could take them.

'Mr Sykes you are not the first man of your kind I have come across in my life and believe me I am well practised in handling your sort. If any harm should come to Miss Bering I promise you l will hold you personally responsible.' Helena's tone was like steel as it cut through the silence.

'Miss Wells you do not scare me.' Sykes retorted with his fists clenched.

'Good. If you underestimate me it will only make revenge a lot easier.' Helena turned on her heel to leave but not before sending Sam a disgusted look.

'Mr Martino. I knew you were a slime ball from the moment I met you…but selling Myka out like this…. you have stooped lower than I would have imagined. Take my advice and do not play with fire …a sensitive soul such as yourself will only get burned.' The inventor left the building the click off her boots echoing off of the walls of the vast cathedral walls.

Back in the sunlight the time traveller headed directly for the car her team were huddled around.

'Let's get out of here now.' Helena spoke with urgency; she could sense something was very wrong with the entire situation. Mr Sykes wasn't just talking the talk; this man had a very powerful influence. For a start she couldn't explain how knew they were here in such a short amount of time.

Getting into the car Helena took the driver seat with Myka at her side. The writer wanted to get home fast and unfortunately Mr Lattimer's earlier driving skills left little to be desired. None of the team argued as Helena took the wheel. Each one sat in their place in a stony silence, none of them quite sure what was going on.

The time traveller broke the sombre mood and asked the question they dare not ask….' I'm going to ask this once and I will trust what you all say. Has anybody spilt the beans to anybody besides us as to where we were heading today? It could have been to anyone perhaps posing as a reporter, abbey worker or just a local villager?' Helena eyed the three sat in back through the rear view mirror; in unison they all shook their heads.

The inventor pushed her fallen hair from her eyes and focused on the road as she pushed her foot down harder on to the accelerator. 'Me neither…. It concerns me that Mr Sykes managed to so easily locate us within less than a day.'

Myka looked at the brit, the gaze in the black eyes was a look the brunette hadn't seen in her girlfriend before.

'Why do you think he wants the grail so bad?' Pete almost whispered from the back.

The archaeologist looked at the man incredulously. She was about to speak until the Victorian got the first words out.

'Because Peter, some people really do believe the grail holds a sacred power…. and power hungry rich men such as Walter Sykes will always crave more. A power that grants eternal life would be a fine trophy to add to his empire I'm sure. '

'He can't seriously believe that's true though?' Steve gawped from the middle seat.

'Really?' Helena paused. 'Whether it's true or not people have believed in things far more elusive. Roman Gods, Greek Deities, Incan prophets the list is endless. You shouldn't find it hard to believe Steven. People have killed for a lot less.'

Steve listened quietly to the writer's words. He didn't believe the grail had magical properties. Man did he want to find the cup but just for the awesomeness of finding King Arthur's grail. This was a whole new playing field they were entering.

'So you're saying this Walter Sykes is basically some kind of mad crazy Bond/Indiana jones villain.' Pete worked the whole predicament out in his own mind.

'Yes dumb ass…that's the ticket…glad you're with us.' Claudia dug her elbow into the goofy taller guy.

Helena didn't laugh….she couldn't. Normally seeing Pete's silly face in agony under Claudia's wrath would have at least caused a mocking grin, but the falling feeling in her stomach kept her grounded. All she wanted to do was get back to the town house, re-group and formulate a new plan of action.

In almost half the time it took them to get to the cathedral Helena was pulling up to the Parisian town house. Scanning the area before entering the building the team made their way up to the tall front door. Myka was the first to put the key in the lock when the door pushed open freely.

'Helena….the locks been jammed opened…it's broken.' Myka felt a wave of dread wash through her body as she opened the loose door.

The writer ran by the team and was at Myka's side in an instant.

'Leena.' The archaeologist called out tentatively. No response. Myka picked up the vase from the telephone stand and held it high as she prepared to enter the living room. Helena meanwhile was pulling out bits of metal from a further hidden pocket in her clothing which clicked together within seconds to take the form of a small pistol.

The writer cocked the trigger on her homemade weapon and gently pushed the archaeologist aside. 'Myka wait with the others. I don't want you to get hurt.' Helena whispered fast. She needed to find Christina but she wanted to know Myka was out of harm's way.

'I'm not leaving you Helena.' Myka stood behind the inventor but stubbornly refused to leave.

'Very well.' The writer didn't have time to argue. 'Peter, Steve you take the kitchen…we'll head to the living room and stairs.' With a brief plan in place the writer slid around the living room door and was a met with scene that made her want to puke.

Leena was face down on the cream carpet a pool of blood seeping from beneath her curly hair. The archaeologist turned Leena's body and felt for a pulse. 'She's still alive….Claudia call an ambulance now!' Myka barked her orders back to the young girl while she applied pressure to the wound on the back of the brunette's head.

Meanwhile seeing her colleague lay face down in her own blood on the floor sent Helena into a fit of rage. She needed to find her Christina. With no care for her own safety the writer held her pistol high and ran from room to room. Grasping the banister she yanked herself up the stairwell and made for her little girls bedroom.

'Christina!...Sweetie?!' Livid the time traveller burst through bedroom door and stopped like she had run directly into a brick wall when she saw an unfamiliar parcel sat on the little girl's bed. The room was a mess….clearly there had been a struggle. Slowly and quietly, not wanting to look, the inventor made her way to the package and lifted the lid. Inside the brown cardboard box lay a lock of her daughter's hair…. She would recognise it anywhere….it was the exact shade of her own.

Heaving into the corner the Victorian couldn't control her own body. She gripped the lock of hair in the palm of her left hand and stalked down the stairs the gun dangling limp at her side.

'Helena…where's Christina?' The archaeologist ran to her girlfriend, Steve had taken over nursing Leena.

As a pale as a ghost the writer held out the piece of hair, tears welling in her red eyes.

The awful silence was broken when Claudia's phone blared out across the hall.

'Yes…' Claudia looked at her phone incredulously and held it out to the shattered Victorian. 'HG it's someone for you.'

Helena took the phone from the red head's sweaty grip and pushed the hot device to her ear.

'Helena Wells?' The voice on the other end was familiar. It was Walter Sykes.

'Yes. This is me.' Helena stared dead pan at the wall ahead.

'Did you like my little gift?' The man laughed on the other end of the phone. 'I did warn you Miss Wells. I'm afraid you will be helping me whether you like it or not because now I believe I hold the most perfect leverage.'

Helena's knuckles turned white as she gripped the phone on her ear.

'Mummy…help mummy.' Christina's voice rang out in the distance at the other end of the call.

'Christina….baby….hold on. I'm coming.' Helena yelled out but it was too late, Sykes was back on the line.

'Meet us outside the Louvre in an hour… all of you, or you will not see your sweet little Christina again.'


	36. Gone

_Just a quick update today….thought it would be better than having to wait longer. Thanks for your reviews guys…I know Sykes is a bastard right. I blame a certain reader for persuading me to get more angst into this. You know who you are LOL._

…_.._

…_.._

'Helena what's happened? Who was it?' Myka rested her hand lightly on her girlfriends shoulder. She could feel the writer's whole body tense beneath her fingertips.

'Sykes. He has Christina. He did this.' The inventor's voice was calm, scarily calm as she looked in Leena's direction.

The archaeologist was speechless. What the bloody hell was happening. Everything was going so perfect and then….this. Christina had been kidnapped and it was her fault. If she hadn't persuaded the writer and her daughter to join them neither of them would have ever been in harm's way.

'Helena words cannot describe how utterly sorry I am…..I …what does he want from us?' Myka stuttered her voice breaking.

The time traveller stared unblinking as the paramedics arrived and started to work on her injured colleague. 'He wants all of us at The Louvre in an hour.'

'Right…well we'll be there. No question about it.' Myka grabbed her bag from the floor.

'It's a trap Myka. He's not just going to hand Christina over… you do realise that.' Helena spoke in a disturbingly cool manor.

'Yes. But we don't have any other choice.' Myka watched on at the unfolding scene as Claudia checked which hospital Leena would be admitted to.

Helena gazed at the archaeologist, her eyes held no warmth, devoid of character and impossible to read. The brunette had never been looked at in such an intimidating manor in her life. Helena Wells was most definitely an enigma. It was in this moment that the archaeologist fully realised her girlfriend had a lot more faces than what she knew. It made sense after everything Helena had been through, she was born over a century ago for a start.

A rush of reality rained down upon the archaeologist, she knew very little about her new girlfriend at all. So completely smitten she had accepted the writer's confession that she was HG Wells and had asked little questions about it. Myka understood from that one look that her girlfriend had already had a life far greater and more complex than her own, a life she knew barely anything about. Helena's quirky gadgets, the lock pick, the home made gun….what had lead the writer to a point where she would even think to carry these items. The brunette took a deep breath, she had a feeling she would shortly be seeing a new side to her lover.

With Leena heading towards the local hospital in a flash of sirens the team grouped around the writer. Claudia had filled the boys in on the call.

'Claudia, may I see your phone please?' Helena held out her hand, although it was a question 'no' was not an option.

The red head passed over her precious device and watched as the inventor carefully began to take the back apart.

'God dammit.' Helena yelled her annoyance as she pulled out a small chip from the inside of the phone. 'This is how they knew we were going to be here today. That fucking ass hole Sam set us up.' The writer snapped the chip between her fingertips.

Myka could feel the anger seeping out of the writer's energy. If she hadn't felt guilty enough before she sure as hell felt like total shit now. Not only was it her fault that Christina was in Paris, it was her ex that had sold them out to the enemy.

'Jeez. Who the hell is this asshole?' Claudia took her mobile back and fitted it back together.

'We need to get moving' Steve looked at his watch. 'We have 45 minutes and it will take at least 25 to get parked up at The Louvre from here.'

Helena took in her colleagues sombre faces. 'You don't have to do this. I will happily face this alone. Who knows what danger may lie ahead.'

Pete was the first to comment. 'HG we are in this together, and none of us will allow a single hair on your little girls head to be harmed. Sykes asked for us all….so all of us will go.' The group nodded agreeably.

Touched by the normally joking broad man's kind words the writer felt a small pang of fire enlighten her heart. It was quickly doused when she thought about her Christina and her desperate voice on the end of the phone. If anything happened to her daughter she didn't know if she could bear live on without her.

'Thank you Peter. All of you. I will be forever in your debt' The time traveller spoke with deadly sincerity.

'Well let's get the heck out for here then. I'll start up the engine.' Pete grabbed the keys and headed out to the SUV followed by Steve and Claudia.

The archaeologist hung back with the writer. She didn't know what to say.

'Myka, I would really rather you didn't come with us. I can make up a cover story as to why you're not there.' The writer looked directly into the brunette's emerald eyes for the first time since Sykes' call.

'Helena….there is no way on this earth I am not coming. We are going to get Christina back together.' The archaeologist showed no hint of uncertainty in her tone. She was going no matter what the writer said.

The Victorian ran a soft finger down the archaeologist's cheek. 'I can't risk losing you as well. If my heart were to broken twice in one day I fear I will not survive it.'

The brunette almost choked feeling the sadness pour from her girlfriend. 'This is because of me this has happened Helena… I will not stand by and lose what is most precious to me. I have only just found you both. I never thought I could refuse you anything….but this…. this request is one I cannot comply with.' Myka went to take the writer's hand but the time traveller pulled away.

'I do not blame you Myka. I simply want to protect you!' The writer raised her voice as frustration nipped at her heels.

'….and I want to protect you.' The archaeologist's reply felt meek against the writer's harsh, stubborn tone.

'I will not force you Myka. You are free to do what you will. One thing I have learned in my life is that it is a person's God given right to be free to make their own choices.' The writer paused. '…but ….I really do wish with every fibre of my being that you would do as I ask.'

The archaeologist considered the writer's heartfelt plea but she couldn't grant her girlfriend this wish. 'I will not stay behind Helena. That protectiveness you feel….' The brunette pushed her hand against the writer's chest. '… I feel it too, for you and Christina. I may not be able to offer much, but I will give anything and do anything to keep you both from harm. I love you. Both of you.' Myka looked at the inventor her eyes burning into black. It was the first time she had said declared her love out loud and consciously to the time traveller. The moment wasn't quite as she had envisioned it but the brunette's words spilled out uncontrollably. Myka was desperate for the Victorian to understand exactly how much she cared for the Wells family.

The writer listened intently to the archaeologist. Her girlfriend had no idea how much it meant to her to hear those words but it only made it harder to let her lover face the impending danger ahead.

'Do you understand Helena?' Myka urged the writer to respond.

'Yes. I do.' The writer stalked forward knowing she would not change the determined archaeologist's mind. They were so alike it was ridiculous; both stubbornly in love and desperate to keep the other safe. The inventor begrudgingly held open the front door for her girlfriend.

'Please take this.' Helena held out her make shift pistol. 'I'll show you how to conceal it so it doesn't get taken.'

'What about you?' Myka felt reluctant to leave her girlfriend unarmed.

'Trust me; I can do just fine without it.' The writer slid the weapon into the brunette's pocket and closed the door.

With heavy hearts both women walked in silence to the waiting SUV, both with their mind set on protecting the other no matter what the cost.


	37. Waiting Game

_Many thanks for all the messages and reviews on this one…. the journeys been a long one and I really appreciate all of you who have joined along for the ride. We still have a little way to go ….but the end is in sight! _

….

…..

After a drive that seemed to go on for hours, the team finally arrived at their destination. Standing along the front entrance of the Louvre the group of friends and colleagues waited tense and pensive for Walter Sykes to arrive on the scene.

Helena's keen eye was the first to spot the foreboding suited figure strolling casually toward them in the distance, he had a group of 6-8 men following in his wake; Sam no longer seemed to be part of the gang.

'He's here.' The writer alerted the group and took a step forward half covering her girlfriend.

'Helena. How nice you could join us.' Sykes stood a couple of metres away from the brit.

'Cut the shit Walter. What do you want from us?' The inventor unconsciously let her hand slip to her thigh where she knew she concealed an incredibly sharp hunter's knife.

'My dear, there's no need to be rude regardless of the predicament you find yourself in. I would have thought it perfectly obvious what I want. I want the grail.' Sykes lowered his glasses and peered across the top of the rim at the archaeologist behind her raven haired protector.

Myka was the first to answer. 'You bloody idiot. We don't have the grail!'

The writer couldn't help smirk at the archaeologist's choice of words.

'I believe you Miss Bering…. But I am more than positive you found something in the Cathedral, something you did your very best to hide from me.' Sykes pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

'That's because it's none of your fracking business old man.' Claudia gasped when she realised she voiced her thoughts out loud.

'Ahh Miss Donovan. We haven't been properly acquainted. It is thanks to you that I am here now. That smart phone of yours is a fantastic little gadget is it not.' The older man new exactly which buttons to press with the red head as Pete managed to catch the young American before she launched forward with her fists raised.

'So.' Walter looked back to the two women at the front of the group. 'Now we are all calm, shall we head to our next location? You will each get your own escort. Miss Bering you will drive with me.' Sykes nodded to his men who proceeded to surround the smaller group.

'No funny business any of you or the instruction will be sent to my people that Miss Well's daughter is no longer needed.' Sykes smiled sardonically.

Helena flinched as one of the suited monkeys grabbed her arm. 'I will make my own way thank you very much. I think you can trust I will certainly not be the first to make any foolish mistakes.'

The old man nodded at the body guard now standing behind the writer.

In a deathly silence the Brit and her band of American colleagues allowed themselves to be escorted to a convoy of three completely blacked out large SUV style cars. Myka was directed towards the front car while Helena was pointed to the second in line.

'Walter. I should ride with Miss Bering.' Helena's eyes were filled with panic; she would not be separated from the brunette.

'Should you now. I don't believe I agree with you on that Miss Wells. I think you will behave a lot better if you're not allowed contact with my favourite archaeologist.' Walter smirked as Myka was pushed down into the back seat of his vehicle.

'Wait.' Helena tried to maintain control of her wavering voice. 'I can help. Miss Bering may find her codes but I am the one who can crack them quickly for you.'

Walter looked quizzically at the writer.

'So far our journey has been littered with conundrums and I don't mean to belittle Myka's talents but this is most definitely where my uses lie.' Helena held her breath, she knew Myka could manage perfectly alone but she could not be separated from her.

'Very well Wells. Get in and do not make me regret this decision.' Sykes opened the opposite back door and Helena was shoved in less politely than the archaeologist.

Sat against the hot black leather seats, the doors remotely locked, the writer felt her palms begin to sweat. They were completely trapped and the Victorian did not like it one bit. From the position she was in sat directly behind Sykes, the time traveller could easily pull the knife from her thigh and have it at the old man's throat within seconds. The brit knew she could do nothing though….nothing until Christina and Myka were safe. Once her girls were out of harm's way Walter Sykes would be fair game.

'Where to then Myka?' Sykes turned his haggard face to stare at the women on the back seats.

Begrudgingly the archaeologist answered truthfully. She would give the man exactly what he wanted as long as he held Christina. 'The castle of Chinon. That's where the trail next leads us.'

'Thank you Myka.' Sykes turned back to face forwards as the driver pulled her way. 'See how easy this all is when we work nicely together and share things.' The old man tapped away on his phone and held the device to his ear.

'We're heading to the Castle of Chinon….Yes, bring them both and make sure they are kept somewhere nice and secure.' Sykes hung up and dropped the phone back in his lap.

Helena gazed across at her girlfriend. She longed to take her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. Soon. Soon, she thought, it will be.

…

….

Within the next few hours the archaeologist and her team were being escorted in to the old kings keep at the castle. With the brunette leading the way she racked her mind to figure out where the next clue would be. She knew the location…. but the keep was a huge tower made up of a vast amount of prison cells and officer board rooms. On a typical expedition she would normally dedicate at least a week to scouring the entire tower and Walter Sykes expected results instantly.

'Miss Bering, I hope you are not deliberately leading me astray.' Walter followed the archaeologist with his steely eyes as she explored the tenth room they had so far entered

'Mr Sykes this is not an exact science. From Chartres we were guided here …but any more than that to be honest you know as much as I do.' The archaeologist shrugged, she was feeling exhausted, physically and emotionally.

'Then what pray tell do I need any of you here for.' Anger lined the older man's vicious statement.

Helena answered from the other side of the room where she was being forced to wait away from the archaeologist. 'You arrogant ass…. Of course you need us….we are the first people in hundreds of years to be even slightly close to finding the elusive artefact.'

Laughing Sykes turned to the writer. 'Miss Wells you have such a delightful way with words. I do get the feeling however that you would say anything to me to make sure your precious daughter is left unharmed.'

Helena jutted her jaw out stubbornly. 'To be fair Mr Sykes I have no god damn reason to even know my Christina is still unharmed to make it worth helping you!' Helena knew she was playing a dangerous game but she needed to know her baby was ok.

'I'll tell you what…why don't we take a little break. Miss Bering come with me.' Walter took the archaeologist by the hand and gestured for one of his monkeys to bring the writer.

Climbing at least forty stairs the inventor and American were pushed through the next open doorway. There before them closed behind the cold bars of the old prison cell, huddled in the corner of the stone room was Christina. Forgetting the armed men around her Helena ran forward and called for her daughter.

'Christina! Baby…I'm here darling ….are you ok?' Helena stretched through the bars desperate to embrace her daughter.

'Mummy?' Groggily the little girl raised her head from where it was tucked in her arms. As soon as she spotted her mother she beamed from ear to ear. 'Mummy…can we go home now?' Christina ran to her mother's open arms.

'Soon sweetie, soon.' Helena stroked the little ones dark hair as the archaeologist watched the scene unfold her heart aching for the Wells family.

Without warning the writer suddenly found herself getting pulled away from the bars. The idiot body guard had pulled her back sharply by her hair.

'Now Miss Wells might I remind you ….you are not in control of this situation.' Sykes smirked at the writer whose blood was about to boil over.

'Open the door.' Walter ordered his guard to open Christina's cell.

As soon as the creaking metal was open the archaeologist and writer were pushed into the prison falling to their knees from the force as the bars were slammed loudly behind them.

'Don't say I don't do anything for you Helena darling.' Sykes taunted through the railings as the time traveller grasped her daughter in a suffocating hug.

'You have half an hour to remember exactly how much you have to lose and then we get back to work. I'm telling you now though…. if you do not have the answers to the next step in this journey before night fall you will learn that I am not a man of empty threats. The next thing that is removed from your daughter will be missed a lot more than a lock of hair.' Sykes turned on his heels and left the room his suited lap dog following in his wake.


	38. chained

_Another phone job I'm afraid.. .just haven't been able to get to a pc ...sorry for anyterrible e errors !_

_..._

_..._

Hearing the cell door slam Helena was at her daughter's side in a heartbeat. Scooping up the pale little girl the writer realised she was restricted from lifting her child more than a foot from the ground. Kneeling on the cold floor the inventor hooked the little girl up onto her lap; around one of Christina's quaint ankles was a band of chains locking her firmly down to the floor. The writer grasped at the tight metal around her daughters soft skin.

'Oh sweetheart…darling….does it hurt?' Helena scrabbled with the chain until she found the key hole to release the strong clasps. Pulling out the lock pick tool concealed in her jacket the writer slotted her invention into the lock. With only a slight turn the inventors design snapped under barely any pressure at all.

'What the bloody hell?' Helena looked at the broken piece of equipment in her hand. Myka lowered herself down next to the time traveller and her child.

The archaeologist studied the chains. 'These look incredibly old. They're not of the same era as this building… I don't think any old key will be opening these.' Sighing Myka stroked Christina's hair as the small girl leaned into her mother's chest.

'He's a god damn in human bastard!' The writer could feel tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. As she fiddled with the chain wrapped around Christina's leg she could have sworn she felt the damn thing tighten. Hearing her Mother's frustrated words the little girl began to cry.

'Darling, I'm sorry. It's going to be ok. Don't worry sweetheart. I'm here now.' The writer cradled her child as best she could and whispered softly in her ear until the little Well's sobs fizzled away.

Myka glanced at her watch, they had 25 minutes until Sykes would be back.

Keeping her voice low the archaeologist spoke calmly to the writer not wanting to alarm the little girl any further. 'Helena, I don't know how we are going to do this within the next hour… I can't find anything that even resembles a potential next clue...that is if there even is one to find. This could be a dead end…what if I'm wrong?' The brunette clamped her hands together, palms sticky in a nervous sweat.

'Darling.,I trust we are in the right place….we just have to think about this….so far we have been led by symbols of the labyrinth…think back to the rooms we have been through, is there anything that could be linked to the maze? It may not be obvious….we need to think outside the box if we're going to solve this.' Helena took the American's hand and pressed it to her lips.

'We will do it. Between us we will figure it out.' The writer wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort her girlfriend or convince herself that everything was fine.

Both women lost in their thoughts sat for another precious five minutes racking their clever brains for anything that might help them persuade Walter Sykes that they could find him the grail. Christina was the first to break the tense silence.

'Mummy, why is that man staring at Myka?' Christina tugged at her mother's sleeve.

Helena looked at the archaeologist now leaning against the prison wall. They were most definitely the only three in the room.

'What do you mean sweetie?' Myka cocked her head as she gently urged the little girl to explain.

'That man, he won't stop looking at you.' Christina pointed to the empty wooden bench on the other side of the room sending a chill up the archaeologist's spine.

'It's happening again.' The inventor's voice was filled with apprehension.

'What's happening?' Myka hesitated, she was pretty sure she knew exactly what was happening but she didn't want to believe it. As a child the brunette had always been superstitious, scared but intrigued by the idea of another world filled with ghosts and ghouls. It was something she had taken with her into her adult life, she didn't believe in stories about bogeymen but she had always thought and hoped there was more to the afterlife than death.

'Do you remember what I said about cube and the symbols Christina could see….I have a feeling she is seeing something else right at this very moment.' Helena held her daughter's soft hand.

'Darling just ignore him, he won't bother us if we don't bother him.' The writer shuffled back in line with the archaeologist trying comfort both of her girls.

Myka took the Victorian's other hand in her own. 'Are you serious? Is there really someone there?'

The writer nodded her head solemnly. 'From previous sightings and research I have done since, my little Christina does seem to have an extraordinary gift.'

'How?! It's impossible surely… .I literally don't know what to say.' The archaeologist shivered and then grinned. 'It's kind of exciting though…in a really creepy kind of way.'

The writer smiled for the first time since their journey had taken its dark path.

'You are quite simply adorable Myka Bering…amazing and adorable.' The time traveller gave the American's hand a reassuring squeeze. The archaeologist blushed…. it felt like forever that the two of them felt able to engage in their delightful banter.

The inventor leant her head back against the cool stone wall. 'I fear it's my fault Christina has been lumbered with this gift…curse…however you might see it.'

'How do you mean?' Myka stroked the back of the Victorian's hand with her thumb.

'Do you remember what I told you about my journey here?' Helena captured the American's sparkling green eyes with her own. The archaeologist nodded.

'When I plugged myself into the time machine it must have done something, changed something. I always feared it would have an adverse effect on my unborn child. It's my entire fault but I am just grateful it was nothing worse than this. It is only on occasions she sees things, as I said before it was more common when she was younger. As she grows the sightings seem to lessen.' The American listened to the writer intently clinging on to every word.

'You can't know it was the time travel Helena, you shouldn't blame yourself.' Myka tried to comfort the Victorian.

'I can't scientifically prove I'm correct but I just know. I felt it. The machine somehow synched with my blood stream….it was as if time became part of me, flowing through my very veins and of course through me, into my darling Christina. From birth she has had visions of the past.' The writer kissed the top of her daughter's head.

'Is it only the past she sees?' Myka listened awe struck by the time travellers deductions. The fact her girlfriend was born in Victorian England still hadn't really sunk in.

Helena cocked her head. She hadn't ever considered that her daughter might potentially have the ability to see future images. 'As far as I know she hasn't…..but I guess it's not beyond the realms of possibility she could.' Biting her lip the writer considered the consequences of seeing the future before it happened.

Before the inventor could contemplate the new theory any further Christina suddenly scrabbled up her lap restricted by the ever tightening chain.

'He's walking over here mummy…. No go back…leave Myka alone!' Christina stood when she saw the tall figure march towards the curly haired brunette.

Helena tried to calm her distraught daughter. 'It's ok sweet heart he can't hurt us….sit down…it's fine I promise you.'

'No mummy.' The little girl pulled away as she lunged towards the archaeologist. 'Stay away from Myka.' The American couldn't help notice the fire burning in the child's eyes was the exact same fireworks that flare up in her mother's.

'Myka…he's reaching out into you…he's…he's..his arm ….he's reaching through you.' Christina looked dumbfounded as she stuttered her description of what she was seeing. The archaeologist sat bolt upright a cold chill rushing suddenly through her chest.

Helena placed a comforting hand on her little girls back. 'It's ok sweetheart…Myka will be fine. He can't hurt us.'

Christina raised an eyebrow in the same way as her mother. 'He's drawing something on the wall….' The young Well's strained against the manacle to get a better view.

'What does he look like sweetie?' Myka took the opportunity to find out more about her invisible attacker.

'He has a big red cross on his tummy. He's dirty… and I think he has a black eye.' Christina tried to get a better look when the figure disappeared through Myka and into the walls. 'He's gone! He just went right through you!' The little girl cried out in alarm.

'It's ok Christina, I'm ok.' Myka leaned forward and hugged the panic stricken girl.

Helena wrapped her arms around her daughter and the two women sandwhiched the mini Wells into a protective circle.

'There, there. See I'm just fine.' Myka sat back on her heels and pulled a funny face at he little girl.

Christina giggled but silenced quickly when she spotted glowing behind the archaeologist. On the stone behind the americans back shapes left by the ghostly figure adorned the base of the wall.

'What is it sweetheart ?' Helena looked at the blank stone wall her daughter seemed to be entranced by.

'That man...he wrote something ...' Christina struggled once more against her restraints.

'What is it darling can you describe to me what you see.' The writer pulled her daughter back conscious of the tight chains.

'It looks like that 'V' on the box...accept this ones big and right in the middle is a picture of a tower.' Christina drew the shaped with her finger in the air.

The archaeologist ran her hands across the wall. There certainly did seem to be some odd lines where shapes were perhaps once carved into the stone.

'You know his place is known for having secret templar messages.' Myka looked at the writer. ' The knights that were trapped amongst these rooms were said to have left coded messages to each over on the walls. I spotted a few unsual shapes a few floors down but they meant nothing.'

'Well another 'v' cannot be coincidence.' The writer mulled over the image her daughter described.

'I think I get it.' Myka suddenly stood up. Pacing the cell she rubbed at her temples. She let her photographic mind run through the floors they had already discovered. 'The tower is the labyrinth ! That's why Mr invisible placed the tower in the 'V'. If you imagine looking down on top of the tower...remove the ceilings and floors and just keep the outlines of the walls .' Helena listened and began building the picture imagining every staircase and turn they had taken.

Myka continued. 'Now press that together as if all the walls are on the same level...and voila ...we have our labyrinth ! By my calculations that would put the centre of the labyrinth in the pantry on the ground floor.'

The writer's mental picture caught up with Mykas and suddenly it all became clear. ' You beautiful, brilliant woman ! ' Helena jumped up and hugged the archaeologist so tight she lifted her off of the ground.

'Is this a private party or can anybody join in?' Sykes' sinister voice brought the women back to reality with a sickening thud.

'Your time is up ladies. I hope you have cleared your flustered minds.' The old man opened the cell block door. 'Come, you do not have long until night fall.' The old man ushered the women out out of the room . Helena glanced at her daughter loathed to leave her most precious thing in the world behind.

Sykes grabbed the writers wrist to pull her out of the enclosure pausing when he spotted the broken lock pick and the chain now wrapped up the little girls leg to her knee.

' You should be careful Helena. I have known those chains to strangle the strongest of men. Your little munchkin is but a toothpick in comparison.' The old man shoved Helena out of the door and was immediately captured by one of Sykes' body guards. The writer began to twist and slam back into her capturer. She could easily break out of this ... This was it ...she could easily take the three of them .

With the first of Sykes' men on the ground the writer prepared to assault the second bodyguard when Walter tugged at a squealing Christina forcing the chains to strain. Helena stopped when she heard daughters cry and watched in awe struck horror as the metal loops seemed to grow and wrap further up the young girls knee to her thigh.

' You see Helena ...these are no ordinary chains ...these are the chains of Prometheus. The more she struggles the tighter they will get.' Walter pointed at the metal around her daughters skinny leg.

'That's impossible.' Myka half spoke to herself.

'Impossible but amazing Miss Bering . Only Hercules could break these chains without the key...no human hand could ever destroy this metal .' Sykes tugged the little girl and the chains wrapped further towards her waist.

'Stop! Please.' Helena stuggled to run forward. 'I'll come quietly. Please stop.'

'A wise decision Miss Wells. I knew you would see my way of thinking.' Sykes let the little girl go and walked straight up to the writer his eyes inches from her black orbs. ' Do as I say Helena or the key that will free your daughter will disappear forever.' As Sykes spoke he tapped at his chest. The writer silently nodded at the old man. Her blood was boiling once more. Sykes would pay for this and the idiot had just shown her exactly where the key was to her daughter. All she needed to do now was wait for the right moment and then she would take them. The old man nonchalantly thought he had the upper hand. To Helena though Sykes was the goat and she was the lion patiently stalking her pray.

'Good. Now where are we heading Miss Bering ? Please lead the way. Helena is going to stay back here with me.' Sykes' monkeys grasped the inventor by either arm and began to drag her through the corridors of the great keep. Soon she would get her moment. She just had to wait until the most opportune moment.


	39. Opportunity Knocks

_Wow…..sorry guys for the big gap in updates….. The next one will be much quicker this time I promise…it's already half written. _

….

…

'This is the room. I know the next clue is here somewhere …I just need more time.' Looking out of the tiny pantry window she could see the sun was quickly going down. Felling sock Myka practically begged Sykes to give her more time.

'Myka you know the saying…if I give an inch you will take a mile. My mind is set. Nothing like impending doom to get the best out of a person.' Sykes laughed as he watched the archaeologist's crest fallen face.

The writer stayed silent. Held in a tight grip away from the American her eyes scanned the room for any detail her girlfriend may have missed.

Myka looked at the inventor and spotted how the brit was staring intently at a painting on the far wall. The archaeologist walked over to the acrylic image and began shining her torch around the seams of the frame. It was a portrait of the old French king, traditional décor for this part of the castle…. but something about the setup was raising an alarm bell.

The light bulb in her mind flick on. The painting was far too modern for the old frame the canvas was set it. Perhaps once damaged the portrait had been replaced….the question though…was it damaged on purpose or merely just the effects of time. Whatever the reason the painting was new and the archaeologist wanted to know why. It was the only anomaly in the room… it had to mean something. Placing her hand either side of the portrait the brunette attempted to lift the painting off of the wall. It was stuck solid, attached to the stone behind it.

'I need a knife.' The archaeologist looked stubbornly at the old man.

What's the magic word?' Sykes twirled a stanley knife from the tool box his guard was holding.

Myka rolled her eyes. 'Please.'

Snatching the knife away the American felt a wave of empowerment. It would be so easy to lash out with the blade in the palm of her hand. The brunette resisted the urge, Helena was being held and they didn't have the key to Christina's chains. They needed Sykes and he god damn well knew it.

Carefully cutting around the edge of the picture frame the archaeologist focused her mind on the task at hand. Delicately rolling the canvas away from the edges the American felt her stomach flip when she spotted a switch that had been hidden behind the colourful image.

Sykes was at the archaeologist's side in an instant his stale breath hot on the back of her neck. 'Oh my dear, you really are good.'

The old man pushed the archaeologist to one side and grasped the switch between his fingertips.

'Wait!' Myka reached towards the old man's wrinkled hand but it was too late, the floor was beginning rumble beneath their feet.

'Get back.' Myka ran to the writer and pushed her to the wall out of the bouncers grasps.

The floor was disappearing just as it had in that first bronze chamber back in Glastonbury. Spiralling away beneath their feet one of the less alert body guards found himself tumbling down the newly revealed stone staircase. Helena smirked, one down two to go.

The suited monkey lay still at the bottom of the cold steps. He was out cold. Realising he had lost one of his men Sykes quickly retrieved a revolver from his jacket pocket and pointed it directly at Helena. A mother fighting for her young was surely the most dangerous creature on earth.

'Nothing funny Wells. I won't hesitate when I pull the trigger.' Sykes nodded towards the opening in the floor. 'Both of you get down there now.'

Reluctantly the two women began to descend the open staircase, Sykes and his remaining guard following two steps behind.

At the bottom of the rough stone steps they didn't have to walk far, they were in a tiny room with a large iron door on the on the wall a few metres ahead of them. The door was elaborate, sparkling in the dim light, adorned with a perfectly cast imprint of the labyrinth. Either side of the strong doors, guarding the entrance into the unknown, stood two perfectly cast bronze tridents. Myka looked at the elaborate decorations and had a familiar spine tingling sense up her spine. This was it, their adventure was about to reach its climax she was sure of it.

Sykes took the final step down to meet the archaeologist and writer, his gun honed in on Helena. His face lit up when he saw the ornate doorway.

'Oh Myka. I'm going to keep you.' The old man smirked at the brunette.

'Go.' Walter ushered for the archaeologist to move towards the door. 'Open it my dear.'

The four of them shuffled forward together; Helena eager for her opportunity to pounce and Sykes careful not to give the writer the chance to outwit him.

Myka ran her palms across the metal door; she could almost feel an invisible heat radiating from them.

'What is it?' Sykes noticed the brunette pause, her hands inches away from the door knob.

'I'm scared….I'm scared of the power this room might contain …I'm scared of what will happened to us if this is the end of our journey.' The archaeologist's green eyes bore into the old man's silently pleading him to let them go un-harmed.

Sykes stepped forward levelling himself off with Helena and he gripped the archaeologist wavering hand tightly.

'Myka…. All good things must someday come to an end.' The old man pressed Myka's hand against the handle his gun hand becoming slightly limp as his attention was drawn elsewhere.

In less than half a second Helena took advantage of the close proximity. Slamming Sykes' outstretched arm back on itself into the wall the pistol clattered to the stone floor. The guard tried to grab at the writer's neck but she swiftly ducked away from his grasp, swung around his body and bashed him in the exact spot on the back of his neck to render him unconscious on the ground. Sykes made a lunge towards the inventor desperately stretching his fingers to grasp the gun from the floor. In one swift movement the writer kicked Sykes back away from the device. Turning easily and almost gracefully on the spot Helena whipped the trident down from the wall behind her and pointed the pronged fork down onto Walter's neck as he knelt defeated on the floor.

'The key to Christina's chains!' Helena held out her hand the fork still pressed menacingly against the old man.

'Now Helena….don't do anything rash…remember only I know the whereabouts to the key for your daughter…' Sykes started to stutter as Helena pushed the trident harder against his body.

'Walter it's in your shirt pocket.' The writer rolled her eyes. 'Hand it over and I won't stick this in you and leave you to bleed to death.' Helena was losing her patience growling viciously at the older man.

Myka watched the scene unfolding her mouth open in shock. Everything happened so fast. Helena had fought like a freaking ninja; so many questions were running silently through her mind. The archaeologist watched as the inventor pushed the fork into the man on the floor, if it was possible the writer's eyes were blacker than ever, a fire raging behind them.

'The key now!' Helena pushed harder the prongs slicing through Sykes's shirt.

'Ok, ok….calm down Helena. I was never going to hurt her you know.' Walter carefully reached for his shirt pocket and pulled out a shiny key. 'Here release your daughter.'

'Oh no Walter, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Myka please take this and get Christina. Bring the chains.' Helena kept her eyes pinned on the old man and handed the key to the archaeologist.

Glancing back at her girlfriend the American began to run back up the flights of stairs to the room Christina was held, her heart was pounding, she felt exhausted but she had to keep going, running on pure adrenaline she forced herself to take two steps at a time as she flew up the stone steps. Clearly Helena could handle herself but she didn't want to leave her girlfriend alone with that man longer than necessary.

Running at full pelt the archaeologist slammed through the door to Christina's cell and gasped when she saw that the chains were now slowly making their way up the little girl's chest.

'Myka! I tried to get out…but …but these things just keep growing!' Christina called out to the American in alarm. Instantly the archaeologist was at the little girl's side with the key in the manacle. As the lock unclasped the chains seemed to wither away until they were only a couple of foot long.

Myka pulled the little girl into a desperate hug. 'Sweetheart you don't know how good it is to hold you right now.'

Christina wrapped her arms around Myka in return. 'Thank you for saving me Myka.'

'I couldn't have done it without your very brave Mummy.' Myka looked into the little girls eyes; they were so similar to her mothers.

'Where is she?' Christina looked expectantly over the American's shoulder.

'Your mummy is looking after a very bad man and we have to take these to her quickly.' Myka held up the chains and let them dangle from her hand. It was hard to believe the dirty old things had any magic in them at all.

The archaeologist pulled off the fedora that had been dangling down her back and popped it on the mini Wells. 'Here, wear this Christina, it will help you to be brave, and I need you to be a very brave girl now.'

Christina nodded and tipped the peak of her hat seriously. 'You can count on me Myka.'

'I know I can darling.' Myka smiled and took the little girls soft hand; they needed to get back to Helena.


	40. The Beginning of The End

'Mummy!' Christina squealed as she rounded the corner and spotted her mother.

'Stay back baby.' Helena still held the fork tightly against Sykes. She didn't want her daughter anywhere near the man.

'Myka clip the chains to his ankle.' The inventor calmly gave out her instructions her eyes never wavering from the old man. Unlike him she would not let her attention slip.

The archaeologist bent to her knees and clamped Sykes ankle into the manacle and pushed the other end of the chain into the ground. Like magic the metal merged with the stone and Walter Sykes was fastened to the cold floor.

Helena pulled the trident back and rested it against the wall behind her.

'Walter, Walter, Walter.' Helena shook her head. 'If only you had listened to me before.'

'It's not over yet Helena.' Sykes almost spat his reply.

In a flash of physical finesse the writer was at the old man's side pulling his arm up behind his back.

'Nobody messes with my family!' The Victorian pulled on the bent arm and revelled in hearing Syke's painful yelps.

The time traveller tugged at the older man. 'What is it you said about these chains? The more you struggle the tighter they get? The scientist in me is just dying to test just how far the chains will grow.' Helena yanked Sykes upwards and chains started to wrap tightly around his legs.

'Helena, please ….don't' the sound of the old man begging just encouraged the writer to pull him harder.

Slowly but efficiently the chains wrapped around and around the old man's bony figure.

'You idiot woman …I'll be strangled to death!' Walter struggled to escape the writer's grasp but she would not let go.

'That my friend is in the whole god damn point!' The Victorian felt a fire inside her and pulled the man with all her strength smirking as the chains wrapped themselves tighter and higher up his body.

'Please, I beg you!' Sykes began to panic.

'Shame you didn't show my daughter the same courtesy!' Helena continued to encourage the rapidly growing chains as they looped around Sykes' waist.

Myka watched open mouthed as Sykes continued to beg her girlfriend to stop. Her head was filled with mixed emotions. She wanted the old man punished, after everything he put them through he sure as hell deserved it…but….was this really right? The archaeologist starred at her en-raged girlfriend. She couldn't let this happen…no matter what he had done, she couldn't live with a murderer. Myka's conscience told her she had to stop this, she was about to speak when Christina's voice rang out around the tiny room.

'Mummy. Stop! Please!' The little girl's eyes were wide with horror watching the scene unfolding before her.

Helena let Sykes drop to the floor the chains stopping just before they reached his chest. The Victorian looked her daughter in the eye her features softening.

'Darling…I'm only doing to him what he did to you….' The soothing tone had crept back into the writer's voice.

'Mummy, I feel scared.' Christina's eyes filled with tears. 'I don't want to hurt him anymore. Can we just get out of here?' The little girl's lip trembled.

Myka put a hand on the mini Well's shoulder. She felt incredibly proud that Christina had spoken up and asked her Mother to stop. The little girl didn't realise just how brave she was.

Helena felt the fire inside her start to extinguish and she let go off the old man's arm.

'You don't know how lucky you are Walter. You should be very grateful for my daughter's innocent heart.' Helena stepped over the half constricted whimpering man. She wanted revenge so bad but the love for her daughter was much stronger.

The writer could feel her heart melting with each step she took towards her little girl.

'Come here baby.' Helena knelt down and outstretched her arms. Christina flung herself into her mother and hugged her tightly.

The Victorian stood holding her daughter in her arms inhaling the delicious familiar scent of her baby. 'I love you so much Christina. You are my world….do you know that?'

The little girl wrapped her hand into her mother's hair nuzzling her face in to the writer's shoulder. 'I love you too mummy.'

Helena opened her eyes and held out her hand to Myka. The archaeologist held onto the writer for dear life and allowed herself to be pulled into the hug. Sandwiching Christina in the middle the two women wrapped their arms protectively around each other. 'I love you too Myka. Thank you for everything you have done today.'

The archaeologist looked into the time traveller's dark eyes. The American loved the writer more than she could have ever thought possible and it killed her it was because of her the Well's family's lives had been put in danger.

'No need to thank me yet. Let's finish this thing first.' Myka pulled away from the embrace and walked towards the practically glowing door.

Helena followed silently in the archaeologist's footsteps stepping over the chained and broken old man. There was no way he was going anywhere in a hurry. With Christina on her hip she grabbed the trident with her free hand and joined her girlfriend at the door.

Myka held her hand again to the shimmering door knob, once more she could feel the energy buzzing from the metal. Taking a deep breath she pushed the ornate handle breathing a sigh of relief when it swung open easily.

Passing through the doorway immediately to each side of the archaeologist bright torches flickered on with a warm guest of air that seemed to sweep around the room.

Helena stepped forward keeping Christina gripped tightly against her. The doors lead the women on to a long platform in a vast stone walled room. Gazing a few metres ahead they could see the floor literally disappear, the platform lead directly to a pit of black.

Myka peered our across the black void, there on the far wall, in a sunken alcove illuminated by another mysterious torch stood a glittering chalice.

The archaeologist pointed to the cup in the distance. 'Could it be?'

'I guess we're going to have to get it to find out.' Helena grinned at the American.

'Next question then….how? It's a good 10 metres away from the edge…' Myka started to question out loud when she spotted a long metal lever protruding from the ground on the far right hand side of the platform.

Quickly walking over to the mechanism, without any qualms the archaeologist let her fingers grip the cool handle and pulled the lever as far back as it would go. The American could feel that tingle again her gut was telling her she was doing the right thing.

As the lever hits its furthest point loud cranking sounds filled the room. Appearing from the pit of black, risen by cranking cogs, six large bronze platforms rose up to create a treacherous path way across the void.

'Darling I think you have found your how.' Helena watched in amazement as she tried to figure out how the mechanical room was working.

Myka let go of the lever and made for the first stepping stone. With the lever released, slowly it began to rise back to its upright position and the platforms disappeared back into the black.

'I think you're going to need my assistance my love.' Helena put her little girl down against the wall furthest from the edge.

'Sweetheart, I need to help Myka…now please do not move from this spot.' Helena focused her daughter's attention and tapped the leather fedora on the little girl's head. 'Hey… do you understand? No moving. Promise me.'

'Yes mother. I promise.' Christina wriggled intrigued and slightly excited by what was happening around them.

'Good girl.' Helena ducked under the hat and kissed her daughter's cheek.

'Righty ho let's get you this grail.' Helena strutted to the lever her heart feeling much lighter, having her daughter with her a huge weight had been lifted from her chest.

Helena winked at her daughter and cranked the lever back down to the ground. The writer bowed and gestured to the rising platforms. 'All aboard mademoiselle. Next stop the Grail.'

Cautiously the archaeologist placed her foot onto the first platform and pressed hard. It certainly felt solid. Holding her breath she took a leap of faith and planted both feet onto the first stage towards the grail.

'Do not let that lever go Helena.' Myka quivered her legs feeling like jelly as she looked down into the abyss.

'Sweetheart that is the last thing I am going to be doing. It's ok. I've got you.' The inventor spurred the American forward.

Tentatively Myka hopped to the next platform, then the next and the next, her confidence growing with each step. Once on at the furthest point Myka stopped within reach of the treasure. She was about to lay her hands upon the Holy Grail. The emotions bubbling inside took her breath away.

With shaking hands the archaeologist reached forward and took the chalice from the alcove. The archaeologist felt drawn to it like a magnet to nails. Once her hands had gripped the shimmering cup there was no way the archaeologist could ever imagine letting go. The American lifted the metal object to her cheek and pressed the cool metal against the skin. The inanimate object seemed to blaze raw a power clouding the archaeologist's mind. All the brunette could see and feel was the object in her palms radiating an energy that made her feel amazing.

'Myka?' Helena called out tentatively watching how the archaeologist got lost in a trance with the chalice pressed against her face.

'Darling can you hear me?' The writer did not like the affect the cup was having on her girlfriend one bit.

'Myka! Look at me!' The Victorian's tone was harsh hoping to shock the American back to her senses.

'Hmmm.' Myka looked up bleary eyed.' It's so beautiful.' The brunette practically slurred her words.

'Shit!' The writer desperately looked around the room. She couldn't leave the lever….she couldn't get to Myka.

Just when inventor thought things couldn't get any worse the door to the room they were in began to slowly open.

'Christina! Come…. run over to me now.' The writer couldn't see who it was entering until it was too late. The figure reached from behind the door and grabbed the little girl before she could get to her mother.

'Hello Helena. Lesson number one…never leave a job unfinished.' Sykes laughed as he held Christina tightly in his arms.

The old man looked at the little girl. 'Your mummy made a very foolish mistake. She has a soft heart; she should have killed when she had the chance.'

'You bastard. Let her go.' The writer felt panic fill her body. There was nothing she could do…if she ran to Christina's aid Myka would fall.

'While you were so busy looking after your little brat…. you didn't spot that I make sure to always carry a set of spare keys.' Walter dangled a single silver key tauntingly in the writer's direction.

The time traveller mentally kicked herself for not finishing the job earlier. She had been soft and because of her Christina was in danger all over again.

'Now let's get this over with shall we.' Sykes turned to a swaying Myka. 'Bring me the chalice or little Miss Wells is going over the edge.' Smirking Sykes held the little girl close to the end of the platform.

'Wait Walter! Myka isn't in her right frame of mind…something's happened.' Helena's voice cracked with desperation. How could she possible choose between Myka's life and Christina's?! The inventor let her brain flip into over drive working out all the different ways out of the sticky situation but all routes lead to the same morbid end.

'Myka bring me the chalice or we will see if Christina can fly.' Sykes shook the little girl.

'But it's so pretty.' Myka continued to waver hypnotically on the spot.

'Walter something happened to her when she picked up the chalice.' The writer tried to explain.

'I don't care….I want that cup.' The old man spat his words out spitefully.

Helena looked across helplessly at her completely addled girlfriend. 'Myka darling if ever I needed you, I really god damn need you now. Please try and focus on my voice.'

Stumbling on the furthest platform…. somewhere in her head Myka vaguely could understand what was happening, but there was this bigger cloud making her ignore what was most important to her….all the archaeologist could focus on was the energy pouring from the chalice.

'Myka …please darling hear me' The Victorian felt her eyes well with tears, she wished with all of her heart that she had offered to take the path to the chalice. She should have gone.

Fighting through the black cloud in front of her eyes Myka's sharp ears managed to pick up on the distant desperate sound of girlfriend calling her.

'Helena.' Myka meekly called back to the writer.

'Yes baby, that's it. I need you to very carefully make your way back over to me.' The inventor kept her voice level as she watched the fumbling archaeologist somehow make it to the next stepping stone.

'Helena?...am….I …nearly back?' Myka stuttered and jumped to the next platform falling to her knees the chalice still clamped tightly in her hands.

'Yas darling almost….just take a couple of steps before you jump for the next platform.

'What? Helena I can't hear you.' The archaeologist went to jump too early.

'Stop!' Helena lunged forward almost forgetting the lever.

The writer managed to call out loud enough to be heard just in time as the brunette teetered on the edge.

'Myka you can go now.' Helena watched her breath caught in the back of her throat. She could feel her chest tighten. _Keep it together_, only one more jump to go and Myka would be on solid land.

'Wait!' Walter suddenly shouted before the archaeologist could take the final leap to safety.

'Throw me the chalice first! Once your back on land Helena will be free and I will not allow you to overpower me again. 'Sykes pushed the little girl towards the pit once more.

'Can you hear me now Myka?…if you don't throw that chalice to me now Christina will die.' The old man felt frustrated with the archaeologist's lack of co-ordination.

The American swayed on the spot turning her body towards the man's voice. 'It's mine!' Grasping the cup tighter the part of Myka still conscious in her mind was shocked that her body and mouth were reacting in the complete opposite way she wanted. She had to get rid of it…she had to save Christina. Focusing on her fingertips the American concentrated on forcing them to release the powerful object.

The writer watched as her girlfriend desperately tried to release the cup. 'Sykes! You bloody fool can't you see she's under the influence of the chalice. She can't do it!'

'She better Miss Wells, unlike you I will see my threats through!' Walter tilted his head back and laughed again.

Myka managed to release one hand from the object, it took all of her strength but she did it and suddenly she could hear what was happening in the room a lot clearer. Sykes' sardonic laugh reverberating off of the walls and Helena sounding defeated. She had never heard the writer so unconfident.

'Myka….little Miss Wells is about to fall…' Walter pushed the young girl nearer the edge taunting the brunette into action.

'Wait…pull…her…back.' The American struggled to get her words out. 'You can…have it!' Myka swung back her arm and looked back at her girlfriend.

'Get ready Helena.' Myka managed to utter her last coherent statement, using every inch of her strength she threw the chalice out across the black pit. 'You can have it …but you have to go get it! Her mind now her own the archaeologist launched herself back onto solid land allowing the writer to run from her post towards the old man.

Sykes gawped as the cup flew towards hole. 'You bitch!...What have you done!' Forgetting the girl he ran to the spot nearest the chalice's flight path and reached out for it as best he could.

Charging past the archaeologist Helena grabbed her daughter away from the edge and firmly pushed her in the archaeologist's direction. 'Take her.' The writer yelled as she bee lined straight for Sykes. He would not escape her again.

With just a metre to go to reach the old man, Helena launched herself into a flying kick and knocked the Sykes straight between his shoulder blades.

Completely caught up in watching the chalice slip from his grasp into the darkness Walter was caught off guard when he felt the thump against his back. The old man tried to steady himself but it was too late, he was falling, falling the in the same direction as the cup. Flailing Sykes grasped at the air until his fingertips found the edge of the ledge. Dangling he looked up into the eyes of black peering over above him.

'Pull me up. Please!' Walter began to beg for his life.

'Tut tut. I'm just taking your advice and following through!' Helena reached behind her, picked up the trident and hammered it down into one of Sykes hands.

The old man screamed out but the writer could only smile when she saw the fork pinning the old man's hand into the ground. Nobody messes with her family and gets away with it.

Myka grabbed the young girl and held her tightly against her chest forcing her face away from the scene playing out on the edge of the ledge. 'Don't look sweetie.' The archaeologist stroked the girl's soft black hair and watched her girlfriend turn once more into the person she did not know. The brit had so much fury it scared her.

The writer pulled the fork out of the ground and smashed it down again into the old man's bleeding hand. Still he gripped on for his life.

Myka made the little girl in her arms cover her ears to muffle out the sound of Sykes' screams. The American couldn't bear to watch her girlfriend torture the man about to plummet to his death any further. Yes Sykes was evil but he was dangling from a cliff edge ….he could do them no more harm them; as far as she was concerned the authorities could take it from here.

'Helena please stop.' The archaeologist kept her voice calm as the brit whipped her head around to glare incredulously at her girlfriend.

'You cannot be serious!' Helena's jaw dropped incredulously. 'After everything he has done to us! The only way to save this world is by destroying the parasites who are eating it alive…this man is certainly one of those parasites Myka .' The writer glared at the brunettes forcing the trident harder into the ground.

'Helena you don't want to do this. You are not a murderer.' Myka took a step forward her arms still wrapped protectively around Christina.

'You're wrong I want to do this!' Helena lifted the fork for the third time.

'No you don't. We're ok baby, we're safe. I don't want to live with a murderer Helena. I could… but it would kill me, it would destroy us.' Myka's green eyes bore into the writers.

With the trident held firmly in her hands Helena was torn. She wanted to get rid of the scum at her feet ….he didn't deserve to live…but Myka… Myka looked so sad….so disappointed. The American hadn't been brought up in as harsh as world as she had, she didn't understand.

'Please baby, let's just go home. All of us…we'll go for that picnic on the lake, just the three of us.' Myka inched forward again.

Home, that's all Helena really wanted; to be back in Glastonbury with her daughter and girlfriend reading in her tranquil garden. The brit dropped the trident to the floor as tears began to run down her cheeks. Her nerves were fraught, her emotions high, the relief that it was over literally poured out of her.

Leaving the man dangling the brit crouched to knees completely overwhelmed. Completely letting her guard fall Helena had no idea that despite his mangled hand the old man somehow found the strength to swing himself back up onto the ledge. Snatching up the abandoned trident Sykes raised it high above Helena.

Myka watched as the old man begun his attack on her lover. Some people would just never fucking learn. Before Sykes had the chance to drop the fork onto the brit Myka whipped the revolver she had concealed in her back pocket from Sykes' earlier fall. With a steady arm the archaeologist held up the gun and pulled the trigger.

The bang echoed around the room; startling the writer back out of her stupor she turned in time to see the red patch appear on the old man's chest as he fell back over the edge into oblivion.

Myka lowered her weapon, flicked on the safety and returned it to her pocket. The American didn't believe in murder but self-defence was another thing altogether.


End file.
